The Apostate
by Sigmatic
Summary: Upon the execution of the Alliance's leader, Byleth is forced to rethink her decision to support Edelgard in her war against the Church and the Kingdom. Bound by her newfound emotions, the former teacher flees from the Empire and vows to atone for her crimes against Fódlan. Her mission henceforth is to serve King Dimitri and halt Edelgard's invasion.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for viewing! This fanfiction is entirely set around the premise of what if Byleth abandoned Edelgard's cause in the Crimson Flower route. Feel free to leave a comment on any predictions or theories. This story takes place promptly after the events of the chapter The Master Tactician. I have taken some liberties with the plot, but otherwise, most events will be consistent with the game until this point of divergence.

* * *

The weight of the world rested on her back. The verge of history changed with every decision. At the very least, it was what Byleth wished to believe. Bogged down by heavy forests and all too familiar fog, the ground was no longer stained red. As much as Gaspard territory was far more welcoming, circumstances were far from ideal. A stale taste from days-old bread lingered on her tongue. The road ahead was far from the kind on her aching feet. To make the journey worse, her companion's stamina held them from maintaining a long sprint. The cloudy skies gave no warmth as if already a sign of her misjudgment. However, even a fissure would not halt her advance.

"How much further?" her companion groaned, even more, winded than her. Initially they had acquired two horses, but the difficult terrain forced them to abandon the steads, lest they were caught by their pursuers. On foot, the number of paths multiplied exponentially. The knights on their tail were forced to scatter if they had even a chance of catching the two of them. It was a genius plan by all means, but it limited the distance they could travel.

The fog cover, however, made the trek ahead even more difficult. It was a challenge to spot any clearings. "I cannot say." Her curt response was not unusual. Even if it was better form to converse and pass the time, the woman was never one for idle discussion. Her mind continually went back to a single moment. That very memory caused her both to stumble and find the strength to march onward.

"Well, what can you say?" her companion huffed, not entirely pleased with the simple answer. She too held similar reasons for the journey, but any sane person would be worn down by the journey. Poor rations, little water, and no transportation all pushed hard against their morale. However, the alternative was death. Death was their most possible fate at any rate. Both sides wanted her head. Traitor, villain, deserter... Those words hit her non-beating heart.

Her green eyes lingered on the shorter woman. Upon a closer look, the girl was not irate. Rather, she was feeble, weak, and clearly sleep-deprived. Though, the green-eyed woman was certain she looked the exact same. They likely both shared the same nightmares. The very same ghost kept them from turning back.

At any rate, they knew not what fate came if they turned back. From the few incursions they had, the pursuers sought only their capture. Yet, all that meant was that either they were to be imprisoned or executed publicly. While the two women held a particular place in the emperor's heart, they were still traitors, the greatest crime of all to the Empire. "I can say we must push forward. Once we reach Arianrhod, we will be out of imperial reach."

"And then in the Kingdom's reach..." the shorter woman murmured in response, already deflated by the thought of how desertion was their easiest task thus far. The road ahead had far too many obstacles for both their likings.

The green-eyed woman nodded in tandem, "Yes, we will be at the mercy of the Kingdom and Church." While the Kingdom may show leniency on account of her own damage being on the other factions, the archbishop was not as likely to forgive her transgressions. Their destination at the very least was occupied purely by forces loyal to the king. So as long as she could reason with her former students, it was possible they would be accepted as allies. Worst case scenario, the shorter woman could be spared.

The prospect of being a prisoner was far more ideal than an imperial commander. Rotting in a prison cell meant that she could harm no one, "I will admit... we could have thought out this plan better. Not to sound... depraved, but if we brought the head of-"

"No talk of that," The green-eyed woman interjected, "It already took a lot to abandon them. To commit such a deed may only worsen things. I would rather they execute me than go back to my life as the Ashen Demon." Ever since her teal hair and eyes turned jade, her heart metaphorically began to beat. Her emotions before were only starting to manifest in her, but the goddess's gift changed her. When she first turned her blade on the world, her newfound 'heart' had only just shown its colors. She made an emotional decision, one that she came to regret.

Her companion gave a hum, not doubting the answer. "We are in the hands of fate then. Considering my life until now, I don't trust my luck." The green-eyed woman's face fell to the floor. Her gaze lingered on the uneven ground, muddied by the moisture in the air. Their foot tracks were not easy to miss at a close glance.

"It was your luck that spared you the same fate as Claude." The former demon's words cut like a knife for them both. She found herself wincing at the mere mention of the man. When looking at their circumstances, they paled in comparison. They both had borne witness to the man's final moments. Regret etched into the man's expression as the emperor's ax fell. It was a clean-cut, but still, the image haunted her. A dizzy spell overcame her in that moment from the memory.

The other frowned, seemingly less shaken on the response. "It is quite ironic. I was so hung up on the fact that I had so little time left, but everyone... My classmates met their ends before me. Claude, Ignatz, Leonie, Hilda... They all had full lives ahead of them, but I live." There was nothing they could do to raise the dead. The green-eyed woman's time abilities were limited in their usage. She had to be present, still have enough uses of her pulses, and the ability could only span a matter of an hour. By the time the strike force reached Claude, she only met two of the three conditions.

"Lysithea..." She muttered the white-haired woman's name sheepishly. The guilt felt like a noose around her neck, constricting her words. "I'm sorry."

Her companion's response was a wave of the hand. "I don't blame you. You were not the one that chose to invade the Alliance. You went along with her orders since you thought it best at the time. I would have too if I were in your situation." It was quite strange to even consider the shorter woman a turncoat to begin with. After all, she had only sided with the Empire during the last battle and never saw true combat as an imperial unit. "If anything, I should be grateful for you sparing my life and listening to my words."

The thought clicked then for the green-eyed woman on why the other had even suggested the idea of deserting. "What reason did you have on approaching me?" she subsequently asked upon collecting her thoughts.

"You did spare my life. More importantly, I saw your reaction to his death. Everyone was shaken, but you," her pink eyes locked with the green intently, "you looked mad. You looked like Edelgard crossed the line in that moment." Her point was not... unfounded. Unlike so many others, the Alliance's leader was captured. It was wise to cut off the head of the war on that front, but he was essentially their prisoner and never was keen on this war. To slay him then and there was cruelty. The benefits of killing him all went to the unnecessary war. The green-eyed woman was only motivated to support the emperor on the basis of minimizing casualties and ending the war swiftly.

"I see, I was mad. I was very mad." Her anger toward the emperor was suppressed by some innate justification of her precious student. Edelgard was very dear to her. In order to bring on the emperor's sense of justice, she was willing to fight life-ending battles. However, this was not what she wanted.

Lysithea was truly wise. The white-haired woman was very observant and very dutiful. The green-haired woman recognized that the other truly was the one that broke through to her better judgment. "What do you think will happen if Edelgard catches us?" The morbid question was somewhat unprompted, but the green-eyed woman knew well that it was to come eventually. Navigating around another tree, she turned her attention back to the shorter woman.

Admittedly, the green-eyed woman had not the faintest clue. "I cannot say, but I suspect that she may not have the heart to kill us outright." She didn't catch on to the girl's darkness until it was too late. So she felt that making a statement would be a waste of time, but they had a fair bit of time until they reached Arianrhod or at least that was what she assumed. Her informant described the journey would take a full day to go through Gaspard territory on foot through the forested route.

"Do you think she would have listened to your opinion if you talked to her?" Lysithea asked, uncaring of how the question affected her companion. The green-eyed woman tensed at the idea. It was such a gamble already to desert, but threatening to go turncoat would have made this step even more difficult.

"I believe she is... too far gone. I do not think that she would even give up on her path for my sake. She... did overlook the tragedies of Remire and the chapel incident in order to keep her plan functioning." Truthfully, her grudge spanned past the Alliance leader's death. Her compliance in those tragedies motivated discontent in the green-eyed woman.

Lysithea nodded and took in the information, "I do not wish to die, but I am not going to join her. I don't care about who will win. I just want to give my life toward a cause worth fighting. You know... I wanted to join your class. Not just because of you, but I saw a sort of kinship with Edelgard." Truthfully, the green-eyed woman knew little of the other's background, but the similar white hair was a strong hint after what Edelgard had told her. The white-haired woman's comments during their school days too gave credence to her theory.

The green-eyed woman felt the same. Her resolve was set on following her morals, "My life is forfeit for atonement. My compliance and support have already caused the tragedy. It is only right that I give my everything toward making up for my actions." She was never one for such a strict code, but her newfound emotions made her rigid. There was little else she could do than take to an extreme in order to find peace within herself.

Her companion did not share the sentiment, but it was not hard to recognize where the other was coming from. It was not hard for the taller woman to recognize the white-haired woman's difference of opinion. Unlike her, the younger one had little to repent for, "I simply wish to make her pay for killing my friends."

Regardless of the days gone by, the students still stood together. It was not a very pleasant thought when the Deers were all but massacred, but it brought a fond smile to the green-eyed woman. She had only wished it were so for her class, "We'll avenge your friends and save Fodlan. I promise that much." There was no promise for Byleth to live after all. All she needed to do was submit the necessary information to king Dimitri and archbishop Rhea. If she was to be fallen, then she had the expectation that her informant would complete her mission.

While she joined Lysithea in abandoning the imperial forces, there were those of similar mind in the camp. So long as she created a secure line between her informant and the Kingdom forces, then Edelgard's warpath would end in failure. The very thought that her life mattered little did not bother the woman all too much. "Do you think that we will truly convince them? I mean, you turned your own blade against Rhea."

Their greatest complication was just that. Rhea. Amongst those that lined up against her, the archbishop carried an almost psychotic grudge. She had not yet had the chance to see the woman's rage after the five years passed, but the green-eyed woman had no expectations of the archbishop's rage mellowing. It was obvious that her olive vine could never be extended to the woman. "I believe it is more important to forge all our ties with Dimitri. If he vouches for us, then there is little that she can do to me. Though, I'm certain you will be fine."

"I would rather we both made it out of this alive," the white-haired girl huffed, not content with the idea of only her being saved from execution, "You may have some blame on you, but I believe you're the key."

"The key?" The words took the female off guard.

Lysithea nodded her head in confirmation of her words, "You wield the Sword of the Creator after all. If I recall correctly, Claude himself remarked on the importance of the weapon, even though he had the Failnaught to inherit." The legendary bow was certainly without equal. With the mere pull of a bowstring, a powerful arrow could decimate any enemy in its path. Though, the green-eyed woman hardly thought this fact was ample enough to prove the idea of being the key.

"I turned my sword against the monastery." she remarked, not too proud of the fact but didn't wish to deflect the responsibility. Her previous responsibility nearly led her to ruin. If such obliviousness overtook her again, something unthinkable may happen. Truthfully, she was afraid of herself.

"It was your blade that ultimately shattered the church forces and destroyed the Alliance." Lysithea's facts caused the other woman to wince, both battles still fresh in her memory. Though, her argument was becoming more and more clear by the moment. It was her that turned the tide of the war in Edelgard's favor. Not that she was the singular factor, but her influence and strength created a breakthrough. Regardless of the damage she brought on the continent and herself, her approach created great shockwaves. If her services to the Kingdom were just as significant, then the war could stop before Edelgard razed another land.

However, such responsibility scared the teacher still. It was to the point where she questioned whether or not she sought out her own death at Rhea's hands. Atonement through death was tempting, but she'd squandered the opportunity when she didn't turn her blade on Edelgard. Suffice to say, she did not have the resolve to save everyone. Darkness slowly began to swallow her, "I don't think I'm worthy of respect," she blurted, jumping ahead to the consequences of being the key. If she truly saved Fodlan in the future, some may call her a hero. She was no hero. She was a coward.

The white-haired woman stomped her foot, even if it drained her already depleted energy. The endless woods did little to relax either. Even when resting, they had to be on high alert for enemy engagements. "You are. Whether or not you realize it, you have the potential to save us all."

"Why are you so certain?!" the green-haired woman snapped, a rare display of her irritation.

Lysithea gave a weak smile, not even startled by the other's fury. If anything, she took power in how the other cracked first. "Aside from the anger I saw that day, I also observed your willingness to glare at the emperor. Claude himself could not face the woman with such intent. Many loathe her or even downright hate her, but none can look down on her and consider squashing her. To me, you stood taller than anyone else." Her confession dumbfounded the green-eyed woman, not even aware of her actions in that very heated moment.

Eventually, the woman found her words after gawking for a minute, "I... did that? I actually... Goddess, I already thought of killing her." As much as that fury truly did exist in her, the urge to slay the emperor was faint. Her attachment to Edelgard was far greater than Claude or Dimitri. She wanted only for the emperor to find her peace, but it seemed like she was content to impose a different kind of peace on her prized student. "To tell you the truth," the woman found herself continuing her thought, "I have no grasp of my emotions. I probably did so without my control."

"All the better," the white-haired woman responded, "your emotions allow you to be just as valuable an ally as Rhea herself. Unlike Rhea, you're attached to us all. As ironic as it might sound to you, you surprisingly have the biggest heart of all now." It was indeed quite ironic to Byleth and her unmoving heart, but the sentiment was left undoubted.

"You know, Lysithea... you sound so much more mature than before," the teacher said with a faint smile, no longer caught in her darkness. The thought of being a 'heart' resonated well with her. All she wanted, after all, was for her students and all others to be happy. It was an odd goal, but she found it steeling herself for the confrontations to come.

"Did you just imply that I'm-" Lysithea sounded quite miffed at the jab.

The teacher, however, was quick to interject and cut the former student off, "And... I regret not asking you to join my house." Her smile at that moment was only rivaled by the one she had when reunited with Edelgard after so long.

Lysithea puffed her cheeks and grumbled to herself, "You better be." Her pouting likely was carried over from the insult moments prior. Regardless of any lingering animosity, the two had no issues with each other as they crossed the woodlands. Eventually, the fog did clear and the trees opened up in front of them, with great fields standing ahead. They had bested their pursuers through the rough terrain and got to the other side before any could ensnare them. In fact, the imperial forces had little ground left as the two neared the great fortress, the Silver Maiden. Whether or not the lord and garrison of the great defense would sympathize with them was up to fate alone, but they had at least escaped from Edelgard.

For Byleth, her journey had well and truly started as the mouth of this mighty base stood before her.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you, everyone, for your follows, faves, and reviews! As always, comment if you have any feedback, questions, or suggestions. I will warn you that there is much already planned. It is up to you if you can withstand the angst ahead.

* * *

There was no welcoming party. Two suspicious figures cloaked outside of the Kingdom's great fortress certainly did not invite festivities. Instead, it was a squadron of knights ready to book up the possible spies. Byleth expected this much, but she was somewhat disheartened to realize that the road ahead was truly going to be a trying one. "Lysithea," her green-eyes looked to the wall to her right, "How are you feeling?" The treatment received so far was not pleasant to put it simply.

"Well, aside from the chains and inhibitors, I feel great." The sarcasm was not lost on Byleth. The grungy cell was not her ideal. There was a small cot, but it was mostly made of straw. The ground beneath her was stone blocks. Rats likely existed in the walls, but the woman had yet to see any critters. Torches lined the hall outside of their cells, giving the only source of light. Aside from her cloak and sword, she at least had the rest of her possessions. If there was anything to be said of the Kingdom's regular army, they were disciplined and not above taking extremes to ensure safety. Though, they were still rough in pushing them into the holding area.

In addition to their poor residency, there were the bindings that held them to the wall and inhibitors that messed with their magic. Considering the sheer destructiveness of her companion, it was a smart call on the Kingdom's part to suppress both their magic. "I am sure there will be someone at the fort that we can communicate with." Remembering her informant's words, the man in charge of the fort was Gwendal, the Gray Lion. There was no way of bartering with him in battle, but an appeal as a prisoner may sway him. Admittedly, it would make her life easier if he or any other high-ranking officer at the fort could vouch for them before being sent to Fhirdiad.

Lysithea could not help but grumble at the sense of uncertainty with their situation. Byleth recognized that the girl was already aware of the path ahead, but she knew that the other was running on fumes at that point. Their flight coupled with the lackluster conditions did little to ease the younger female. "Do you have a real plan or are you relying on prayers?"

Byleth chuckled at the mere idea of praying, not opposed to it but finding amusement in the act. As Sothis's proxy, prayers to the goddess technically were directed to her. "A mixture of some intel and luck," she answered. The white-haired woman deserved that much. Her choice in surrendering at Arianrhod was not to use Gwendal as the channel. Rather, her thought was that he would have the decency to notify the king or one of his trusted council. She had no illusions that they would undoubtedly spare her, but her action would at least spark attention. The ripples of her choice were likely already felt.

"What sort of information do you have?" her companion perked up, likely relieved to have something to go off of.

On top of her informant's route and knowledge of the Gray Lion, the collaborator too gave a rather interesting observation. There was to be an overseer at the fortress, a noble by the name of Rodrigue Fraldarius. Unlike Gwendal, Byleth herself personally met with the man at the monastery. It was her prayer... her hope that the man did not change in that time. And also unlike Gwendal, the man was fiercely loyal to only the monarch whereas the other was loyal to House Rowe. He would be compelled to inform Dimitri, but that was entirely around if he was present or aware of her presence. Someone of his status was not easy to attract. "We may have a direct connection to the king, but it is a matter of whether or not he will see us."

The news seemed sufficient to placate Lysithea. Byleth's ears caught the other relax, as best she could, against the wall. Finding any sense of comfort was the best they could do until someone came to visit. It hadn't been long since they were locked up, to begin with, but her sense of time faded as Byleth drifted into a momentary sleep. Her tiredness seemed to catch up with her finally. While her cell was nowhere near as soft as her bed, she found more ease locked up. It was what she deserved. Without conversation, it was easy for the woman to slip back into darkness.

She chuckled at the irony. Her life was just filled to the brim with irony. And at that moment, she had to rely on talking when she was never one for talking, to begin with. Byleth did not mind being swallowed in her self-hatred. After all, it was not unfounded. Her recklessness and immaturity harbored the greatest seminal catastrophe in Fodlan's history. If she had listened to Rhea, it was possible the war itself could have been avoided. If she had listened, it would be possible Claude would still live.

"Hey, Teach. Wake up."

Byleth immediately snapped from her stupor and glanced around fervently. That voice. It was unmistakable. Yet, even in her alert state, she spotted no hide or hair of the man in question. Though, her eyes did settle on someone new. It was a mere guard, most certainly not Claude. "Ah, you're awake. Perfect. I have a few-"

"Hold on now, you're not allowed to go down there." Another unnamed guard growled from a few paces away from them. The supposed interrogator's attention shifted to where the commotion came from.

He paused as his eyes soon connected with someone to his left. The perplexed look on his face showed that he was not expecting whoever their new guest was. However, the guard was quick to give a bow and show respect. "Sir... it is my duty by Sir Gwendal order to-" Again, the man was caught off.

"I'll take care of the questioning, don't worry." The voice was familiar. Byleth blinked as her mind trailed back to days gone by. Back to the days when she was a teacher and he was a student. They were in separate houses, but he was never a stranger. As much as his attempts to curry her favor grated on her, the nostalgia of hearing his voice again brought her respite. She dearly missed those times.

His name manifested on her tongue as he finally appeared before her. Physically, he was hardly much different aside from a change of hair and attire. It actually caused the woman to wonder if the other matured. "Sylvain, it's you."

"Oh dear, professor, how I missed your radiant beauty." Byleth felt her hope for his maturity shrink. However, that was not truly a bad thing. If anything, it brought her relief to see the other even partially consistent. The thought that the war did not sour him brought a genuine smile.

Still a rare sight to behold, the redhead's cheeks lit up pink, his gaze fixated on her expression. "You missed me, dear Byleth?" His suggestive smile was much like with the one he often adorned in his school days.

"Possibly," she answered playfully, "I did not know you were here." It warmed her heart to see such a calm expression on his face. It wiped away her guilt momentarily. All that existed in her mind was her own amusement at the other's honey words.

A groaning sound emanated from the adjacent cell. "Goddess, will you not encourage him?" Lysithea whined, not as pleased with Sylvain's behavior. It was to be expected of any rational woman after all to rebuff his... lackluster advances.

The redhead shifted his attention to the white-haired woman with that comment, "And hello to you too, fair Lysithea." His tone was much the same as the one he took with the former professor. It seemed like he was unchanged by the horror. A sense of envy gripped Byleth as she wished she were the same. Out of everyone, the war seemed to degenerate her personality most of all. Her former class certainly matured in some ways, but they were not too different from when she last saw them. Lysithea, despite her losses, did not look damaged. After Claude's execution, Byleth felt fractured.

The white-haired woman huffed and stomped her foot in the same manner as she would've many years back, still not easing up on her captor... Byleth blinked as her situation reemerged in her memory. With the redhead around, there would be no concern in reaching Dimitri. Yet, her guard could not be lowered so carelessly. "About your questions?" she prompted the conversation to return to where it once was.

"Oh right! My apologies," the man scratched the back of his head, "What did you seek in gaining from spying so brazenly on the fort? Has Edelgard already set her sights on the Kingdom?" His questions hit Byleth like a knife. Even though his questions were justifiable, it still stung to be treated as a prisoner.

"I... I did not come as a spy. My intention was to defect to the Kingdom." Her answer earned a laugh. Not only from the redhead, but any other guards present seemed just as amused by the idea. Deserters were not uncommon, but very few of such... high rank and military distinction willingly wished to break away from the Empire. Byleth could imagine that Lysithea in the next cell over was not too pleased with the response. A low growl could be heard from her companion. "It is the truth," Byleth asserted herself, recognizing that she did not exactly have the room's trust.

Sylvain nodded along to her words, but it was evident that he needed more convincing if he were to buy her words at face value. "It is honestly not my place to say that. I merely requested to be the interrogator since I did not wish for you to be yelled at and mistreated. So, could you just make it easy and fess up? I don't plan to do anything extreme. Just make this simple and I can at least promise to fulfill any final requests."

The other's offer did entice Byleth. Not that her self-loathing culminated in her actively seeking out death, rather she was tempted by the idea of using her request to ask for Lysithea's freedom. However, she did not have the opportunity to even further consider the deal. "You pigheaded noble!" Lysithea spat out, impatient with how talks seemed to break down so fast, "We did not come here to look at some crummy fort. And if we were, why send the personal advisor to the Emperor herself?"

A bit ticked by the insult, Sylvain frowned at the white-haired woman. "This all could be a ruse then. You're trying to infiltrate the base and lower the defenses to allow imperial forces in." It was not an unfounded idea. Byleth shrunk further as she hesitated to respond at first. The other's accusations made sense for a traitor like her. She had betrayed Rhea, Edelgard, and even her father. She avenged him, but in the same breath joined the villains that planned out his assassination. She might as well have plunged the dagger in him herself.

Where Byleth faltered, Lysithea scoffed and stood... sat her ground. "It was never our intention to even stay at the fort. This was just the closest location to the border. It was smarter to turn ourselves over than try to slip past any sentries." Her answer seemed to cause the redhead to pause and gather his thoughts. Yet, he had little opportunity as the white-haired woman had the will to continue. "Our intent is to pass information and fight on the front if allowed. We are just as much Edelgard's enemies as you are."

"I wish to... swear myself to Dimitri and join your cause." Byleth finally joined in, her feeble voice made it almost difficult to even hear her words. Where Lysithea's reasoning had him pause, he gaped at Byleth's reaction.

"... Would it be possible that your intent is to kill Dimitri?" The suggestion hit her like an arrow and caused the woman to wince in pain. Already responsible for one of the leader's deaths, the notion of assassinating the king caused her to crumble under the guilt once again.

Sylvain's eyes shot open as he watched the female slump forward. Tears trickled down Byleth's eyes as she fell into a childlike sob. The intense reaction was enough to cause the redhead to back away hesitantly, unsure of what to say for himself. Aside from the sound of his footsteps, the former teacher was no longer able to see what her jailor was doing. Her eyes were shrouded by tears. Along with her eyesight, her voice was lost to her. It was a pitiful display, not something even a spy could muster.

Composure took time to come. Throughout the evening, her whimpers sounded throughout the compound. Lysithea's attempts to ease the female's mental burden did little. This sobbing fit was beyond Byleth. Her father's death only had her choked up. It was ever since Sothis merged with her that she began to slowly lose herself. Her newfound emotions guided her on a far better path, but her time as the Ashen Demon was simpler. A part of her wished to rewind time to before she was even born. She could spare her mother from death by merely remaining stillborn.

Morbid thoughts kept her from reality. Food brought to her doorstep was left untouched. It wasn't until the sunlight breached the small opening from the outside hall that she finally regained herself. She did not need a mirror to know that her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were tearstained. "Lysithea..." her speech was slurred, "Did Sylvain have anything more to say?"

The white-haired woman apparently was resting when Byleth asked. There was no immediate response, rather a yawn and the sound of her shifting herself upright. "No," she answered after another long yawn, "He made an excuse and ran off. Not sure what will come of that." Her odd reaction to his comment was not within her own plans. If it worked out for them, it would be a miracle. However, the idea of using her grieving to prove her innocence did nothing for her conscience. She did not deserve to use Claude's murder for her own survival. If anything, her execution was more deserved.

"Were you able to see his expression?" Byleth asked, still wishing to know what was to come with her outburst.

Her eyes lingered on the wall, anticipating the other's response. "I was not on a good angle to observe him, but his voice sounded somewhat shaken. I can at least reassure you that he was not mad. If I had to guess, I would assume he was bewildered." To Byleth, the reaction made sense. The obvious spy had been openly weeping to the idea of killing the enemy leader. Even though she wanted to avoid the memories of the previous day, she wanted to properly address her scrutinizer, at least for Lysithea's sake.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Green-eyes promptly shot in their direction, curious if it was Sylvain once more. Though, the assumption snapped as she heard another pair of feet. These second pair were far louder, likely weighed down by heavy armor. Sure enough, it was Sylvain who stood before her. However, Sir Gwendal too was in her presence. The scorn on the older man's face was quite easy to discern. "These are the spies then. You mentioned that this first one was the emperor's personal advisor, right?" Byleth's breath was caught on the title. The redhead still thought lowly of her.

"That is correct, sir," Sylvain affirmed in an almost... sheepish tone?

Gwendal's gaze soon turned to the second cell. "And this one is a collaborator for the Kingdom from the Alliance?" His glare was still present, but it was far more relaxed when directed toward Lysithea. The man likely had a natural scowl. Byleth's eyes snapped open as his words truly dawned on her though. The white-haired woman was not referred to as her cohort. Rather ambiguously she was referred to as a "collaborator for the Kingdom." The classification told enough on their respective fates. The green-eyed woman was overtaken by relief. As much as she stuck between wanting life or death, her respite came from the other's safety. Even if her request was left unspoken, it was still fulfilled.

However, such sentiments were not met with the same positivity in the other cell. "Sylvain, you-" Lysithea tried to shout, but she was promptly cut off.

"Sorry about her behavior, Sir Gwendal. She had not yet revealed her intentions to the other yet. Please forgive her sour tone." His subservient tone toward the commander was a sharp contrast to the glare he shot toward the white-haired woman. The gesture was enough to tongue-tie Lysithea and halt any vitriol. Sylvain was quick to return his attention back to the elder knight after the female's protests were quelled.

"Is that so? I will trust your account," the Gray Lion's hardened gaze was sent toward his own ally, "For now. I merely wished to see the prisoners for myself and be a judge of that. I can imagine the little girl as a collaborator, but her?" His hand gestured to Byleth. "She is nothing like I've heard. She looks like a sniveling whelp." His insult was not unfounded, not when her eyes were pink and wet trails still shined along her cheeks. The elder gave one more scoff before he turned himself around. "I have better things to do than watch some brat." The clinking of the heavy armor sounded as he exited the compound. Sylvain continued to watch as the man slowly disappeared into the distance, merging with the other silver sets of armor.

Before he had the chance to explain himself, the white-haired woman found her voice once more, "How dare you?! You condemned her! For what?! To save your own ass and make up for your incompetence?! Need I remind you that you did not have any proper confession?!" Her verbal beating seemed to shake the noble, but he also was not too bothered. If anything, his expression turned to relief.

He gestured with his hands for her to quiet down, but it did little to calm the woman. Byleth herself felt the need to step in, "Peace, Lysithea. You realized that he cleared your name, right?" The point uprooted the mage's argument, but it was not enough to bring her ease.

Heeding her companion's call, Lysithea inhaled and exhaled. "I suppose, but did you not hear what that oaf said? You were referred to as Edelgard's aide. After the emperor herself, you're the most wanted person by the Kingdom. By referring to you as such, Sylvain has sealed your fate."

The redhead waved his hand at the implications. "Not necessarily. I mean, I should start by saying that I had no choice in that matter," he clarified, earning the attention of both females, "It is as you expected, dear professor. I have stuck my neck out for Lysithea and will have her freed from her cell in the coming day." The fact alone that the white-haired woman was bound to be freed was enough to please Byleth immeasurably. Nothing else truly mattered to her at that moment.

"And what did you mean by you had no choice in the matter?" Once again, it fell on Lysithea to clear her throat and demand for the man to explain himself further. As much as Byleth was stuck on the good news, she too also had questions on the other's wording.

Sylvain acknowledged the question, "While your story was accepted by both Lord Rodrigue and Sir Gwendal, Lady Cornelia had already convinced Sir Gwendal on Byleth. If I had tried to vouch for her, I might be suspected of subterfuge. Keep in mind, you would've immediately been suspected if I was detained." The man pinched the bridge of his nose and likely went about reflecting on his decisions.

His points did initially placate Lysithea, but it did not take long for the dots to connect. "Wait," her eyes were the size of saucers, "You believed us?" Considering how the man was trying to advocate for both prisoners, it did not seem like pity or covering up for his incompetence. "How? I mean... Why?"

"How was I supposed to react after seeing our teacher bawling her eyes out? Not believing a crying young lady such as Byleth would be a crime against nature." His line of reasoning was... in character. It caused both of the women to stare dumbly at him, wondering if they were comfortable with him as an ally. Regardless, they were not ones to look a gift horse in the mouth so to speak. It was a miracle to put it simply. Yet, his previous answer did open up a different problem. Byleth was unfamiliar with this Cornelia figure, oblivious of the woman's intentions. For a woman to think lowly of Sylvain's opinions, it had great precedent, but it was strange that she was the one to be a staunch advocate against the former professor. If anything, a wary Gwendal or a former ally may have been more set in her execution.

"How long do I have?" Byleth finally spoke up, at least wishing to have a time frame in mind. At any rate, the other's willingness to believe her diffused the bleakness in her. The taste of hope galvanized her into her original plan. She wanted to live for the sake of the Kingdom.

The redhead was not too pleased with the question. He averted his gaze toward the exit. "Two days. Lady Cornelia was very insistent that you were killed before a potential imperial attack on the base. The only reason it was not immediate is that Felix and Ingrid wished to have the chance to speak with you. Thankfully for us, Lord Rodrigue was willing to humor the request." Byleth found herself smiling at the prospect of seeing the two former students once again. Amongst those in the Blue Lion House, Felix was never deterred by the fact that they were in opposite classes to ask for a spar or lessons. She was less close with Ingrid than Felix or Sylvain, but the blonde was very earnest. Though, there was a chance that the five years had changed them.

The shred of hope was enough for Byleth to return to her cool. "... Two days. Did Rodrigue have any complaints on the matter?" The woman had a thought on how she might extend her sentence, but it hinged more on her luck.

"Actually, he had wished for there to be a delay until he had correspondence with the king. There was even the suggestion to send to Fhirdiad for execution." The redhead affirmed her suspicions. While she was not bold enough to think of it fact, she was also an advisor in more than just name alone. Her time at the officer's academy built her eye for strategy and protocol. She was by no means as skilled as her informant, but she did know that communication with the king for such a high profile prisoner was necessary. If anything, she knew that Rhea had made her own orders clear in having Byleth executed by the church on sight, either out of grudge or relating to her own body. So, sidestepping both the king and archbishop meant that a rushed execution may only invite problems.

That fact alone was what made Byleth believe there was something more than just wishing to kill her off before Edelgard could reclaim her. Such an assumption would mean that they may consider Arianrhod's future. It was a lot of information to consider, so much so that she dearly missed her informant. Unlike Lysithea, the other collaborator had a knack for politics. "I either have to appeal to Rodrigue to hold off on my execution or prove my innocence."

Sylvain absorbed her points attentively. "You would also need to prove your worth. As it stands, there are already many people that want you dead." His point was correct. Byleth chuckled to herself as she and many others often forgot the noble's intellect.

"For now, we should focus on convincing Felix to believe Byleth's case. He should be the best person to convince his father, right?" Lysithea chimed in, her own point seemed to earn an odd reaction from Sylvain however.

"To some extent, but I'm sure he will cave if Felix truly asserts himself. That guy is as stubborn as always. Aside from learning how to hold a conversation over than asking to spar, he really hasn't changed much." The redhead informed the two prisoners. His information certainly put the older woman at ease as she already knew how best to deal with Felix during his academy days.

Byleth found herself smirking, gladdened by how events were coming together so predictably. She knew this was not going to be the most difficult part of her integration into the Kingdom, but it very nearly and very likely could cost her a neck. "Then, it is clear now. We will see what tomorrow holds in store for us." The warmth of her hope made her change her mind. She was glad to no longer be a demon.


	3. Chapter 3

**My apologies for the delay. I still plan on continuing this story. I just got, uh, distracted with things. Anyways, don't be shy about any feedback. I have a plan in mind, but I want to make sure the characters and pacing are to people's liking. **

* * *

The wait was bearable. Even if her very own life was in peril, she still found her first semblance of sleep after the tragedy at Derdriu. Her eyes longed to shut after spending the previous day sobbing. With a promise of Lysithea's freedom and her own chance at proving herself, there was also good news to lull her into the momentary peace. It was hardly much, but the woman's body gladly accepted the chance. Though, such a lull could not last forever. The woman woke up with a cold sweat before dawn, roused by a nightmare. One that she knew all too well.

Her green eyes glanced around her cell, frantic for something. Her sword. She needed her sword. The vivid memory of a great beast loomed in her head. The dream... the nightmare dated as far back as the mission to subdue Miklan, Sylvain's brother. The graphic image of the man morphing into a monster shook Byleth truthfully. Fear was a rare emotion for her, but the man's metamorphosis was far from pleasant. The first time viewing it was no issue. It was when the thought of sharing his fate entered her brain that her sleep was disrupted.

Her nightmare entailed her holding the Failnaught, picked from Claude's corpse. The relic then deemed her unworthy and swallowed her in its darkness. Even with her major crest, there was nothing she could do as the beast enveloped her. Without her heart, this dark creature then would lash out on her former allies. Leonie, Ignatz, and Hilda already amongst the carnage. After a long guttural growl, her demonic red sights would turn to the scions of the Kingdom. Thankfully for her own sanity, the horror ended before her claws could lay a scratch on the remaining alumnus of the officer academy.

Her ragged breaths caused her chest to look like it was beating. Her eyes glanced to the outside of her cell, somewhat hoping to spot a guard and beg for water. Despite her thinking it unlikely, she blinked and gaped at a silhouette outside of her space. Her eyes squinted as she tried to make out the other's figure. As much as she tried to focus on the person, their presence eluded her. Seeing as how her eyes were not cooperating, she cleared her throat.

The gesture did not go unnoticed as the being turned in the direction of Byleth. The darkness obscured the person, but it was obvious by the height and build that the person was a grown man. However, his attire was far from that of a guard's. His identity was beyond her until he finally spoke up, "Go back to rest, teach. It's still too early and you have a big day ahead." His tone rang with familiarity in her ears. Her eyes shot fully open, uncaring of if she could not make out the faintest detail. She just needed to take in his shape.

"I don't wish to let you disappear again." She answered, her fatigue did somewhat to slur her response. Her attention was wholly on the figure. Had she not spent the previous day crying, she might have teared up in that moment.

"Missed me that much?" He snickered as he took the glance to lean against the set of bars across from her. The low visibility did little to shake her imagination. Without even seeing him, his expression and posture were not lost to her.

His obvious teasing earned a genuine nod of affirmation from Byleth, a meek frown adorned her face with the confession. "Would you believe me if I said I had wished for you to haunt me?" Her words earned a laugh from the man. Unsurprisingly, his amusement had no effect on the sleeping woman in the other cell.

Once finally calmed, the man flashed a smile, "I'm not haunting you. Though, I suppose most people might consider this a haunt. Hmmm, well, I only came to remind you to relax. I figured now was a better time than last night." The woman did not disagree with the sentiment, being that her raw emotions may not have mingled well with the sight. Her shred of hope kept her from falling into the same level of despair. It did not do her heart well to believe in her delusions, but it was a momentary distraction.

"Will I... get to see you again?" She pleaded, not wanting to close her heavy eyes. While her nightmare had terrorized her thoughts, the specter's visage was almost hypnotic. His voice carried a spell that allowed her to find respite.

He mused at her question, unsure of how to answer the woman. It was as if her own delusions had better judgment than her, "If you truly need me, I will appear. Let's leave it at that now, teach." For the faintest of moments, she could make out the apparition's smile. It was a mere figment of her imagination, but it held true to the man. She mirrored his expression as she finally allowed slumber to overtake her.

"It's a promise." She murmured before her eyes shut. No longer oppressed by her nightmares, the woman was able to wake to the tiniest glow of light from the new day and a set of familiar voices. Byleth groggily sat herself up and stretched, unbothered by the restraints on her. She was to be freed of them eventually, no point in allowing them to shackle her to despair.

Her eyes wandered to where the sounds came from. Much like she suspected, it was people entering the prison from the outside. Her guess seemed the most probable, but she still waited in bated breath to see who was approaching. After all, this next step was just as much life or death as her harrowing escape and appeal to Sylvain. Everything hinged on her ability to convince Ingrid and Felix to entertain her words.

Sure enough, it was three faces she recognized instantly. The first and most obvious, Sylvain, and two old faces that she nearly did not recognize upon her first glance. The golden blonde hair matched with emerald eyes invoked memories of the noble of Galatea. The dark blue hair alongside the amber eyes brought forth thoughts of the swordsman of Fraldarius. "Ingrid, Felix, it is good to see you both." She offered a tempered smile, not willing to place heavy expectations on them from the outset.

"I wish I could say the same," Ingrid huffed, clearly not yet convinced of Byleth's innocence. It did not hurt, but the former teacher would be remiss to say it did not sting. The intensity of the blonde's gaze was in vast contrast to Sylvain's sheepishness. Felix, on the other hand, looked neutral.

"Ingrid, I assure you-" The redhead tried to chime in, but his thought was put to a halt by a sidelong glare of the female.

The woman sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Do you even hear yourself, Sylvain? You told me you believed her because you saw her crying. Can you please tell me what kind of excuse is that?" Her voice was mixed with both concern and frustration. "Need I remind you that we are at war with an enemy willing to go any means to bring about her conquest?" Her points were... valid, so valid in fact that it was why Byleth had deserted, to begin with. Her wariness was much in line with her own thoughts.

Sylvain nodded his head and placed his hands up to motion for her to ease up. It was not looking like he could sway her, "I, uh... You just had to see her reaction. It was not acting, honestly. I have no doubts." His defense was... lackluster. It was to the point where Byleth herself had to intervene, lest she lose the precious ground she already made.

"I know you don't trust me, but I want you to know that I don't disagree with your statement. Edelgard... No, the emperor's methods are not in line with my values." Byleth confessed, unwilling to rely on the redhead's words alone. She had to make her case before the company.

Yet, her words did little to ease the other. If anything, she spurred the flames of contempt. "What values? The values that turned you against everyone? I admit we were not close, but I saw what your betrayal did to everyone. Even if you were not our professor, your presence was felt by everyone. Unlike Professor Hanneman or Professor Manuela, you turned your blade on Rhea. That is just... not honorable." Unlike Sylvain, Ingrid made plenty of use of bringing back uncomfortable memories. Even if she ultimately sided with Edelgard, the act of going against Rhea was not simple.

The woman momentarily choked on her words, unsure of how to respond. Her emotions flared up once again, but her talk during the witching hour certainly molded her resolve. "My values were to protect my class. Turning my sword on Edelgard and Hubert would have been a greater betrayal to me than challenging Rhea. However, I can no longer stand this. I did not want this war."

"What did you do to stop the war? Disappear for five years? Reinvigorate Edelgard's war effort? Kill Claude and effectively end the Alliance?" Ingrid shot back with great ferocity, her wariness not lost on anyone present. Much like Sylvain, her assumption was based on an attempt to assassinate the king and archbishop.

Had she not the talk with the apparition, she would have crumbled then and there. Instead, her eyes matched Ingrid's intensity, "I claim responsibility for the fall of the Alliance. That is my noose, but I will bring about the end of the Empire as retribution. I came to Arianrhod to turn myself in and be a useful tool. I want to be used." Her words were as sharp as a sword. Like a sword, she slashed Ingrid's argument. The woman was not convinced, but she was without retort.

However, it was not Ingrid's turn to speak. It was the swordsman that scoffed, "A tool? Retribution? You sound just like the boar king." Every pair of eyes shot to Felix, unsure of how to react to the other's logic. As much as it did not signal his trust one way or the other, the blue-haired man was hung up on her similarities to the king. "I thought you better than that, Byleth."

The aforementioned woman gaped. She was at a complete loss on what to say, "What do you mean? Can you elaborate more?" Her hardened resolve was uprooted by Felix's odd tendency to critique his childhood friend. The quirk was infamous, much the same way as her student, Ferdinand, was with Edelgard during their academy days.

"I do not care if I can trust you or not. I simply find your attitude disagreeable. You're hung up on the dead, right?" The comment had hit Byleth harder than she imagined it would. Her talk with the spirit did nothing in disputing the claim.

Her silence allowed for Felix to continue his thought, "You don't seem to care for who rules Fodlan. Rather, you just wish for atonement." His idea was not... unfounded. Her guilt and her delusions too added to his argument. Her own argument for survival was based around being the king's sword. "You wish to aid us, but you're nothing more than an accessory. It's humiliating. What happened to the person I often sparred with? The person who overcame her father's death and stood tall for everyone in a time of uncertainty."

"I was the same person that went ahead and betrayed the monastery..." Byleth murmured feebly, unable to formulate a valid response to the man's question. Truthfully, she had not expected this kind of pushback. To her credit, neither Ingrid nor Sylvain did either.

She took in a breath and was about to speak, but a different voice came forth instead. "It's not about avenging the dead! It's about preventing countless more deaths. You may question her reasoning all you like, but the professor wants to see this war end and do so on your side!" Lysithea no longer seemed satisfied staying quiet and listening to the exchange. Rather, her exasperated tone told that she was sick of waiting entirely.

Felix shifted his gaze to the white-haired girl, "What makes you think that? Suppose I trust you not to be a spy, why do you trust someone who chases ghosts?" His antagonisms did little to compose the female. If anything, he spurred her ire further.

"I don't care what her reason is! She may have selfish reasons for all I know, but I will not doubt my trust for her." It was not exactly a ringing endorsement for Byleth's mental health, but the former professor gladly accepted the other's words. It placated her to hear the trust be reaffirmed.

Her explanation, however, earned a dismissive scoff from the swordsman, "What do we gain from that trust then? Some broken mercenary with a relic? There's a limit to how much a detached person can provide." It was clear that his stance stemmed from a utility.

Lysithea tapped her foot against the ground repeatedly, quickly growing impatient with his answers. "Then, will you leave her to be executed?"

"To me, she's already dead." His words caused everyone to gasp, including both Sylvain and Ingrid. The blonde, despite her wariness, faced a visible whiplash at how the blue-haired man's answer. To Byleth, his words were not far from the truth. While she was able to grasp once again her will to live, it was not long ago that she thought her life meaningless. Her desire before her talk had her wavering on the idea of dying for the sake of protest. Surely the emperor may understand her wrongdoings with her advisor's death. Though in retrospect, Edelgard's mindset of the ends justifies the means likely would not have been shaken by her death.

"That's enough, Felix!" A second collective gasp came with the fact that Sylvain interjected. Both Ingrid and Felix redirected their attention to the redhead promptly, "How can you expect anyone to get better if you continue to cast them into despair?" Byleth was no fool. She knew such sentiments went beyond her circumstances. Seeing as how Ingrid looked to be in agreement with the redhead, it was obvious that the conversation came to include the king.

The swordsman was not having it, "Well, your complacency does nothing! You continue to put your faith in him- in her... in them." It seemed that the blue-haired man was not going to dance around the other subject. He gave an exasperated sigh, "You encourage them. You give them no reason. I will fight for Faerghus, but I do not blindly accept the king's judgments."

Ingrid blinked at the other's words, "Please refrain from speaking like that. If someone overhears your tirade, questions may arise around your allegiance." Despite such a warning, Felix merely rolled his eyes.

The infighting between the friends was not what Byleth had hoped for her. She needed a gambit, some sort of trump card to break through to the duo. Willing to go any length necessary, she still had one trick left up her sleeve, "Felix, what if I can offer to save Dimitri?" Her brazen language did not sit well with Ingrid or Sylvain. She was playing into the blue-haired man's language.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Felix was just as put off by her words. Yet, his icy glare did little to keep her frozen in place. Her strategy gave her the resolve to not sink into the floor.

"Maybe it is not my place, but I was once a professor. I can guide him. I won't lie. I do not know the extent of his condition, merely know of your fixation in calling him a boar and running into him at the Battle of Garreg Mach." Her knowledge of Dimitri's state of mind was minimal at best, but she listened. She believed Felix in some regards. She was the greatest oddity at the academy at that time. To everyone, she was enigmatic and aloof. It was a challenge to either read or predict her. There was a certain point that nobody noticed, her keen eye. Even if she was primarily invested in her Eagles, the woman made a habit of conversing with every soul within the monastery's walls. Case in point, her time spent listening to Felix.

The man was prickly as they came to the academy, but there was always a method to his madness. She never thought much of the moniker he gave on the prince, but the year spent together allowed for her to see the deeper meaning. It was not hard to put together with Dimitri's passive responses and how fiercely he was protective of his classmates.

Her eyes returned to his grimace, "I could care less of the boar. And if I did, I would be a fool to have him be the company of our enemy."

As much as he tried to shut her out, Byleth had his own words to use against him, "Tell me, Felix, what do you think of your king? What is the word you always use?" There was no determination, no desire to prove him wrong. The former professor knew better than to stoke the man's ire. In order to get through to the other, she needed to act as his equal.

Her even tone did enough to keep from snapping or shrugging off her question, "He's a boar." This discussion was not making Sylvain or Ingrid any happier, but there was a morbid curiosity in their eyes. The keen eye of the mint-haired woman noted their expressions. She stored the information. They were not daft to this point of contention.

Byleth only hoped that she was correct in trusting Felix's judgment. When she saw Dimitri at the academy, she had little reason to think anything was wrong with him. However, the blue-haired man seemed more certain than ever on the subject.

"And, what did you tell me moments ago? There is a limit on what a detached person can do." Her logic was scathing. Without emotions to fall back, Byleth relied on her intuition to navigate her through tight spots. "Do you truly think you stand a chance against Edelgard as things stand?" A dark thought entered the woman's head. With Claude's death, there was not a single sane mind amongst leadership left in Fódlan if Felix's words were true.

The resonant point had Felix's falling over his words, allowing another voice to speak up. "I don't know what you two are going on about, but I can assure you that the professor can turn the tide of this war." It was the white-haired woman that made the remark. All attention focused on her thereafter, "Her insight will be enough to tear apart the Empire from the inside."

Considering that she was in the process of being free, the company did seem to try to take her words a bit more seriously than Byleth. Along with a lack of rebuttal, there was no affirmation either. It appeared that the woman had the chance to explain herself, "Who knows Edelgard better than her professor? Who was the one to break the stalemate? Who is the one that the Empire's elite turn to? Who is it that cried for Claude?" The barrage of questions had everyone stiffen, the professor herself too.

She never saw herself at that level of importance. Her personal ties to the Black Eagle Strike Force and her former favorable status in the Church gave her value, but she was one person. She had a plan, but it was based heavily on luck. "Ingrid, Felix, and Sylvain, I... am not just asking for atonement or for you to believe in my change in allegiance. First and foremost, I want to end this war."

Felix recovered from the previous point, "How would you even go about that?" He posed the question, willing to at least entertain the thought. His sneer did not elate her, but no outright refusal was promising.

If there was any point in the conversation that mattered most, it was then. Ingrid and Sylvain both looked genuinely piqued. Her mind played back to the words she heard. She had no time to imagine her haunt, "I will kill Edelgard myself."

"Oh great, here we go again." Felix groaned, once again dismissive to her words. "You have to keep sounding just like him."

"That is my commitment to the cause. I will put down the monster that I nurtured. However, I will not simply kill her. I will undo her damage and restore Fodlan to peace." It was all so idealistic, nothing of substance. Byleth knew better than to fall back on empty promises or grandiose ideas. Her mint eyes gazed at her present company. Her trust in the four present was unquestionable, even if they were all her former enemies. It was not that they held her trust, but the three lions held the trust of Dimitri himself.

Sylvain was able to read the room and figuratively nudged the former professor, "What will that entail exactly?" Ingrid and Felix both were unconvinced by her intentions. Her motivation was not enough to justify the risk of trusting her.

All the company before her deserved the full truth. She could not tell all, lest there be a prying eye present on her. A few details needed to be omitted, but they had a right to her plan. "I seek to plunge the Empire into civil war. Faerghus will lead a decisive blow on Edelgard's faction while she is busied by infighting."

The premise was… ambitious to put it simply, but her contact had promised her the opportunity to strike the Empire's heart. "A civil war?" Ingrid echoed out in shock, likely unsure if she could believe the possibility.

"Division will be what fragments the Empire's forces and clears a path to Enbarr. The Great Bridge of Myrddin, Grounder, Fort Merceus, and the gates of Enbarr will be the Kingdom's in one fell swoop. They will grant us the chance to behead the Empire. I cannot reveal names, but I was prepared since my flight that my results alone could not bring a swift resolution." Byleth's explanation dragged on, harkening her back to her first lengthy lectures for the Black Eagles class.

The redhead, the one that believed Byleth of all people, stared in disbelief. It was bound to be a hard sell, even to her allies. Ingrid too looked at her like she was a madwoman, not that the reaction was unexpected. Felix all the while hummed and took in her words, "What makes you so certain about that?"

As long as he kept posing questions, it meant that she still had the opportunity to sway him, "Nothing is certain, but I have trust in my comrades. I trust that even if I am to be executed that you will still find use in my death. You can imagine that my death now would bring the Empire nothing." There was a sad smile on her face. As presumptuous as it was of her, Byleth genuinely wished to see her vision come to pass. With her lease on life extended, she was not about to accept her death. While she wanted badly to live, she found a bitter solace in how her death would not hamper them. And yet, she was willing to die for the sake of their trust in her words.

"Why are you so willing to settle for a meaningless death? Why do you act like it's an acceptable outcome?" Felix's question was different from the previous ones. He was not motivated by skepticism this time around.

Byleth's wiry smile gave the answer before her words could, "I want to save him, Dimitri, from sharing Claude's fate. I want to save all of you. And if my death is the only way, then so be it."

"If that's so, I will cut you down if you dare try something. I am not in the mood to have to watch some fool die a 'noble' death." It was clearly a threat, but Byleth did not know what to make of the implications of his statement. Was he truly implying what she believed to be the case?


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you, everyone, for the feedback, follows, and favorites. The support really helps. Consider this update as an apology for not posting for a month. I promise that this story is not dead. With current events, I have the free time to write. Anyway, be sure to let me know if there is anything that caught your eye in this chapter or if there are any clarification questions. Golden Zero16 asked if Raphael is still alive, I can confirm that he is, but I cannot say when he will show up.**

* * *

The realization hit her like a wild pegasus. She stared in awe at Felix, disbelieving of what she had just heard. It did not seem real to her. Though, she intended to convince him to put his faith in her, "I will not disappoint you, Felix. Nor..." Her mint eyes gleamed as her mind put together what was the catalyst of his acquiescence, "do I plan to die." She finished her statement. His fixation on death had caught the female's attention. With her time spent amongst the students of Garreg Mach, she developed the knack to recognize those sorts of details.

A small giggle left her as she thought back on how everyone mocked her for assisting with counseling over guiding or participating in prayer. Her zeal toward the students motivated her more than religion or affiliations. It was why she chose to side with Edelgard... The woman snapped back to reality and stared at the present company. "Felix," She called on him again, "I also give you the right to cut me down if I do anything that you deem suspicious."

Her words were enough to give the blue-haired man pause. His gaze softened on her before it turned back to his usual deadpan, "Don't make me regret my choice. It was Sylvain's choice to believe you in the first place."

"See, I told you she had to be telling the truth," Sylvain added with glee, his expression relaxed with Felix's acceptance. As much as he was mute during the conversation, the redhead still truly believed in her and Lysithea's story.

That left one last member of the trio unconvinced, "I am not about to take that risk." Ingrid huffed, her wary gaze on Byleth. "I admit I find interest in your plan and wish to learn more. I do not trust you," Her emerald gaze landed on the two men, "but executing you without a fair trial will do none of us any good."

Byleth was surprised by the addition. Admittedly, she expected to have to go through the same ordeal of convincing the first two, "Ingrid…"

"Glad to see you're on my side," The redhead moved to pat his friend on the shoulder, but his advance was rebuffed promptly.

Sylvain stiffened at the blonde's gaze, "Both of you, please try to remember that she was still with the Empire less than a week ago." It always amazed the former professor to see how the blonde woman could reign in the two men. Both were difficult cases to crack, but her authority, and stubbornness, always had her act like the eldest. "You need to remember your positions too. We stand at the brink of ruin." There was a somberness to her tone. The gravity of the situation weighed heavily on them.

Such thoughts of the trio before and after her slumber disappeared as the words finally sunk into Byleth. Ingrid was not ready to believe her, but that fact was not enough to kill her hopes. Byleth's gaze fell on Sylvain to see how he would react to her words, "I may have been a bit hasty with my conclusion in trusting her, but I can get behind that sentiment at least." The redhead admitted a bit sheepishly.

The blonde's words did not do Byleth much justice, but she was very willing to accept the terms. A delayed execution was all that she needed. It would give her more time to build a case or prove herself. The latter had her worried. What will come next? Byleth looked to Felix curiously. The man nodded to the redhead's response, "I never said I believed her fully, but her pitiful expression has me believe that we should at least let the boar make his judgment."

Ingrid was somewhere between weary of the conversation and relieved to have arrived at a suitable conclusion, "Then it is settled. Prof-... Byleth, we will appeal to Lord Rodrigue. As for you, Lysithea, you will henceforth be a guest at Fort Arianrhod." It was still music to Byleth's ears to know that her compatriot was completely in the clear.

"By guest," Felix interjected, "you will not be permitted to leave your quarters until we have determined your status. Knowing the state of the war, you'll likely be drafted." His words were not reassuring, but without a threat of execution or punishment, all of that sounded very ideal.

Lysithea nodded along with the terms, but she did not look too relieved as Byleth did. "I would prefer to stay with the professor and assist her grand plan. And as a guest, I should be given sweets too with each meal." An audible groan was heard from Felix on the last request. The trio were not exactly the ones giving orders, but their proximity to Dimitri and Rodrigue gave them a degree of influence. It was enough for Byleth to hold hope that she could escape her fate, and enough for Lysithea to already picture a fresh slice of cake.

Byleth mused over the change in tone. Even if the three were still tense, everyone present looked somewhat less grim than when their talk began. "When should I expect to hear back from you?" Her gaze directed on Felix, gathering that the duke of Fraldarius would be most willing to hear out his son.

"Knowing my father, he will be busy, but I will guess either around sundown or tomorrow morning." That time table worked well for the woman. She would at least live long enough to hear the decision.

Her faith in Rodrigue was not just based on the familial ties between him and his son. If anything, she thought highly of the honest man she met at the academy. There was nothing but kind words of the man. His greatest detractor was honestly his own son, "Do you think he will agree?"

All three paused, but Felix did find the right words. "He will not outright dismiss the idea. He was the one that initially insisted on the idea of waiting for correspondence with the king until Cornelia stepped in. Therein lies the problem. Her stance makes it difficult to predict what will happen." His bluntness was appreciated, but it did not inspire hope.

"Who is she?" Byleth admittedly knew little of the older woman outside of offhanded mentions.

"Cornelia was a court mage, receiving the title after her success against a plague that swept Faerghus years back. She's in high standing presently. Being favored by both the previous king, Lambert, and former regent, Rufus, her orders carry impressive weight." Sylvain took it upon himself to give the exposition. The background did not ease Byleth. Though, it at least gave her the impression that she truly needed to get through to the duke. Her authority at least superseded that of the young alumnus.

Convincing her did not sound like much of an option either. She was likely set on seeing her dead already. However, that fact had caught her attention. She might have been acting out of wariness, but to go over the king's head and demand her execution in two days... there was something left unsaid. "Sylvain, would you happen to remember what she said to sway Rodrigue?"

The redhead thought back on the day, "The possibility of an imperial attack to seize you? Hmmm... Wait… If it is possible that you did desert then, maybe..." Sylvain paled as he thought more about his words to Byleth in their first encounter. Cornelia's reasoning was not wrong and was worth putting forward, but the cavalier likely had his own misgiving in her logic. "Ingrid, Felix, do you think Cornelia sounded a bit too sure about a probable attack?"

Ingrid raised an eyebrow at the question, "You're not implying that she may have insight."

Felix looked to have reached a similar conclusion as Ingrid had, but he shook his head. "No, you're thinking that she is orchestrating an attack."

Sylvain hesitantly nodded to the assumption, "Well, what do you think?"

Felix at first shook his head, but he then paused the motion. His eyes glanced back to the fort, "I... cannot say I would be surprised."

"She wanted to ignore the crown. Surely that could imply..." Ingrid weighed in with an incomplete thought. She and the two men were trading questionable glances.

It was quite bewildering to be lost in a discussion she started. Byleth suggested the words under the premise that the woman was holding back on something, but she had not expected the trio to be caught up in their thoughts.

"Could you enlighten us on what you think already?" Lysithea grumbled, not too fond of being accidentally excluded from the conversation again. Despite her superior intellect, the white-haired woman's wisdom could not do much with a topic she was unfamiliar with.

"You know, maybe... I was right to trust the professor after all." The redhead breathed out, his mind still on the baffling conversation.

"I really would not go that far..." Ingrid sighed, but she was not arguing the sentiment. Her tone sounded almost defeated, "But... I cannot help but think that our professor's possible innocence may give credence to a different narrative."

"Do you truly believe it, Ingrid?" Felix was not exactly an ardent ally like Lysithea, but he was not acting dismissively. He took the possibility quite seriously, even if the prisoners were still confused about the theory. Byleth had an inkling, but her lack of information on Cornelia did not give her the confidence to back it.

The blonde did not confirm or deny her suspicions at first, "I cannot say. Yet, that thought invites far more concern than the alternative. Retrieving Byleth will amount to you cutting her down before she has the chance to escape. But... killing her before an attack or killing her before the truth is revealed, it would mean losing the opportunity of having her join our cause." Cornelia's character was still up in the air, but the argument was enlightening for the former professor. It was quite silly that she had not reached that same conclusion earlier, but there was a limit to her foresight... outside of divine pulses of course. That was something else entirely.

"So, you guys finally understand that the professor could be useful," Lysithea grumbles, a bit testy with how they only then reached that thought.

The other's grumpiness was not a surprise. The cells were not an easy place to rest. It was only through sheer fatigue that Byleth even had a semblance of sleep from the night prior. "I know little of if she will do anything, but I will assist however I can if I live long enough to the day." There was no doubt in her mind about siding against the Empire's forces. "Though, you could also stand to help my companion to her room."

The redhead was hit with the epiphany as he recalled the judgment about Lysithea. He fumbled with the keys on his person as he unlocked the woman's cell, "The magic suppressors will need to stay in place for the time being. You are a guest, but you still are not considered a citizen or refugee yet."

The Alliance noble had no gripes with the arrangement as she joined the other three on the other side of the bars, "Professor, I will do all I can to stay close by." The promise gave Byleth a small smile. Even if she was to be left behind, it brought her delight to see her companion be free.

"I will escort her, then approach my father on this matter. I will also be voicing my concerns." Felix stepped forward on the duty.

Sylvain and Ingrid both nodded to his words. The remaining three watched as the two departed the prison. The redhead turned forward to the exit, "I feel it necessary to compose a letter to Dimitri. Even if we don't succeed, I am starting to think it is important to still do so." The plot around Cornelia gave enough reason to act. In the case of a siege, Fhirdiad's aid was needed. With that said, he too departed.

Ingrid was the only one that remained to keep Byleth company. Her green eyes gazed over the prisoner once more, "I cannot say I am certain of your plan, but... if everything you said was true, it would be wrong to execute you. I don't hold malice for what you did, but your actions hurt so many without even shedding blood." Her words invited intrigue from the mint-haired woman, unsure of where her thoughts were leading.

The blonde continued her thought without any proper response, "I don't know why I will tell you this, but... it hurt Dimitri to hear of your betrayal. He had thought so highly of you. You were not our professor, but you were a friend to us all the same. To him, he admired your abilities and your warmth." Unlike before with Cornelia, Byleth knew Dimitri. She was thorough with all the students of the academy, but this was not what she expected. Her advanced intuition was rendered moot. She never did notice him look that fondly to her. Though... there was one occurrence, one special meeting between the two.

She did not have long to think about the memory as she left Ingrid without any verbal acknowledgment, "I don't want his forgiveness, but I do wish to live to apologize to him. To all of you." The musty cell and lackluster provisions did not hinder her feelings for the lions. She was deserving of this treatment. It was their acceptance that she did not deserve. Yet, she was willing to accept it for the sake of her atonement.

Ingrid took in the words and hummed, "As much as I may not like the outcome, it is possible he could forgive you." An uneasy smile adorned her face. The pegasus knight turned her attention away from the other, "I will do all that I can to keep my friends and country safe. If that means relying on you, then so be it." With that said, the blonde left. Though, the former professor forgot to ask about why all of them broke into conversation over Cornelia, aside from there being a chance she would compromise the fort.

Byleth had yet to truly get through to them. She knew that it was a long road ahead, but it was only fair that she devoted her everything to proving herself an ally over an enemy. Though, the future battle ahead did not make her feel at ease. It was an opportunity to prove herself, but she feared the possibility of waiting out the fight in her cell. The prospect of being unable to turn back time for her allies troubled the woman immensely.

Being alone once again, her mind went back to the specter. She could not admittedly see him then, but his presence felt real earlier. Whether it was a delusion or truly him, Byleth did not care. Her sanity was sufficient for the task ahead. The madness of her guilt was within her control.

Her breaths were steady, not at all bothered by her mental decay. She was set on burning herself out through the war, using her ashes to feed the soil of a peaceful Fódlan. So long as she lived to see the day, she would have no regrets.

Time passed at a slow pace. Byleth made her bed, but it was not exactly easy to sleep in it. She was mired by doubts. A part of her yearned to hear from the apparition again. However, she was at her lonesome. Her mind was on repeat, remembering back to the words of the former students.

The prison's door creaked open. Her eyes took in the soft glow of the moon, but she was not on a good angle to see her visitor. The weight of the steps ruled out it being Ingrid or Lysithea at least, "Professor, it has been a while." The mature voice was none other than Rodrigue's. "I admit I should have at least visited before a judgment was rendered on my end, but you have already heard how that meeting went."

It amazed Byleth to see him act quite pleasant. His gaze did not belittle her or cast doubts on her character. It was not as kind as it once was, but it was still hospitable. With her lack of expressiveness, the woman always took to reading and mimicking other faces. "Lord Rodrigue, I am thankful for your visit all the same."

"My, I almost caught myself saying to drop the formalities. Alas, you are still a prisoner. It would be unbecoming of me to treat you as an equal." He was a bit cold, but there was logic behind his words. In the chance that a soldier observed the interaction, the sight would tarnish the man's reputation.

"It is no problem. Though, I am no longer a professor. I really am not much of anything at the moment." It was a truth she often juggled. She longed to return to the position that brought her happiness, but she was instead a renegade.

The older man chuckled at the reminder, "Right, right, my bad. So, I'm sure you are already aware of why I have come."

It was not hard to guess the reason, especially after Felix announced his intentions. "Are you here to tell me if I was able to move my execution?"

The blue-haired man nodded to the assumption, not at all surprised. His gaze traveled back to where he came from, "I admit that executing you outright after you turned yourself over to us did not sit well, but you must understand that the bounty on your head by Rhea and Arianrhod's position made the original decision not a difficult one to reach." The mention of the archbishop was not a happy reminder. Their last confrontation was... not cordially in any sense of the word. Her hostility was to be expected. The grim thought of what lied in wait for her at Fhirdiad was overwritten by a single word. Original.

"Original decision?" She pressed him on his word choice. A small glimmer of hope seeped through. Her silent prayer uttered from her was quite amusing to herself when in context with her personal friendship with the goddess.

"Nothing gets past you, Byleth. And, there's little I can do when I see Felix so dead set on a decision. Not to say that he wore me down, but he has given me enough reason to rethink my approach." The duke all but admitted to the wish of the prisoner. She knew it only a matter of seconds before he confirmed her suspicions.

The woman stared at him intently, "What did he tell you?" She needed to know the extent of the man's willingness to entertain her request.

The duke hummed at the question. His expression told that Felix did not mince words or omit details, judging purely based on his tired expression. "Right after he escorted our guest, he stormed my office. I may have come sooner if he had not sought to explain himself fully. It was the most I have heard from him since his brother's passing, so you can forgive me for taking my time." The difficult familial situation was known by everyone, but hearing from the father's very lips did tug on her heart some.

"As for your question, he was thorough. He recounted recent events, spoke of how insufferable you are, a tirade or two about Sylvain being a fool for trusting you, your promise to him, and of a plot to off a possible ally." The prisoner's eyes widened as the nobleman neared the fateful sentence. The anticipation was killing her... figuratively of course, "I may not agree with most of his points, especially some of his choice of language, but I will concede that executing you tomorrow with their current suspicions leaves you better off alive than dead. So, your execution will be deferred. Your fate will be for the king to decide."

The sheer whimsy in her eyes was hard to miss, even if her expression was still a challenge to read. "Sothis, thank you." She could not help but feel grateful to her friend. Even if she was not present, the spirit guided her through so much. She was an apostate, but she still had her faith.

Rodrigue shook his head, "Don't get too excited. It is most likely only a delay. I can be straight with you in saying that pressures from the Church will affect his decision." Once again, Byleth was reminded of how Rhea's judgment was already cast. She needed to find a way to circumvent the church's sentence.

The woman did not let the thought put a damper on her mood. Her small smile persisted, "I don't mind that. That is a problem for the future. For now, my mind is set on what Felix, Sylvain, and Ingrid were stressing over." The point did look to bother the older man.

Rodrigue chuckled at the thought, "Well, I don't doubt it. Their words too had me uneasy. Cornelia, that woman hasn't been too pleasant to be around lately, or well not since... Hmmm, maybe."

"What are you thinking?" Byleth could recognize the same expression as the one that the former students had. It caused her to raise an eyebrow. Though, his expression was by far more serious. His usual demeanor did return, but the nobleman seemed a little more distracted.

"While she has had a long history with the Kingdom, there is... legitimate reason to suspect her of such a theory." His hand rested on his chin as he went about collecting his thoughts. "It was around twenty years ago... Cornelia had saved Faerghus from a terrible epidemic. In recognition of her good deeds, she was appointed a court mage. However, two years or so in she changed. We never thought much of it, but her personality change did not go away." The explanation explained why the man was so caught in his thoughts.

"Are you certain?" The words shout out of Byleth's mouth like an arrow. A worrying idea came to grasp her attention.

Her quick response took the man off guard, but he eventually gave a nod to clarify his words. "Yes, she suddenly turned a lot more... unsociable."

The explanation had invoked another thought outside of a simple plot to betray the Kingdom. A sudden personality shift. Her mind went back to the academy, honing in on a certain individual. Monica von Ochs. The enigmatic girl that was said to have changed personalities after her disappearance. Sure enough, the noble girl was already dead, replaced by Kronya.

A bitter taste hit Byleth's mouth. She lost her strength for a moment, nearly doubling over. She choked on air, unable to speak up on the observance. She had months, years to be technical, to come to terms with the event, but her loss weighed heavily on her still. Saying her name seemed like an impossibility, "... Lord Rodrigue, have you... ever heard of the librarian Tomas?"

The question earned a confused look from the duke, "He was the librarian during my time, and... he was implicated to be that dark mage." The realization was mere seconds away from the man.

"It was said that... he had a sudden change of heart on his retirement. In actuality, Solon had replaced him. Can you think of why?" Her history with these dark agents had her naturally unnerved by sudden personality shifts. The very phrase was ingrained in her memory.

Her question was a simple one, but it earned such an extreme reaction. Rodrigue visibly tensed up and stared intensely at Byleth, "Forty years of service to the monastery… Wait, that... can't be." His eyes widened, likely making the connection between the sorcerer and gremory. "Could we really have not noticed sooner?" His gaze was to the floor, likely dueling with unpleasant thoughts.

The accusation matched with this evidence had to mean something. Byleth was almost sure that there was bound to be some incident soon, but her intuition was mostly speculation. She never even met the person in question. Yet, those words, the idea that someone could suddenly change, compelled her to press. "Was there ever a moment that you thought that she was not who she said she was?"

The duke's eyes eventually returned to the former professor's, "I... Lambert and I had a conversation on the topic a few times. Neither of us ever truly learned why she began acting like a different person. Byleth, was that dark mage and assassin... how did they act around you before they showed their true colors?"

The mere mention of Kronya had Byleth wince. She hated to be reminded of that woman, "I... I do not know much of Tomas- err, Solon. As for her... She was... apathetic, cold, and difficult to read." A memory resurfaced of her house leader talking with the imposter. She trusted her prized student's sentiments in decrying Those Who Slither in the Dark, but the thought of her being aware of the assassin did not sit easily in her stomach. For a brief moment, Byleth felt anger grip her.

She snapped from her rage upon remembering her company, "That description does match similar thoughts I had of Cornelia in the past. Goddess, how crazy today has been. One of the greatest threats to the Kingdom may be my ally. An alleged savior to the very kingdom maybe my enemy. Though, I must admit that this does explain things." The duke could not bring himself to fight the thought. To Byleth, his willingness to believe her theory was telling of the personality change.

"I don't expect you to believe in me, but if this is true then you may need to be on alert." It was a fair warning seeing as how Cornelia was set on executing her soon and Edelgard had the time to rally her forces to strike Arianrhod.

Rodrigue nodded to her words, "For the sake of the Kingdom, I will be vigilant. I will not act rashly in the case of being wrong, but I will heed your advice. A little more scrutiny never hurt." It was a relief to hear him express that much. Though, she had to think further ahead. His reminder that her fate was not yet determined rang in her ears. The influence of the Church was eventually going to complicate matters.

An idea did dawn on her. It was likely not to be received easily, but she had to attempt it. "Lord Rodrigue, I... May I ask…" She fumbling over her words, "Did you send the letter yet to high highness?" She knew Sylvain was already writing ahead, but a direct correspondence from Duke Fraldarius himself had more weight for what she was planning.

"Not yet," He shook his head, "what brought this on?" There was no suspicion in his voice, just genuine curiosity.

Byleth twiddled her thumbs and thought over her next words carefully, "I have a small request. I... would be honored if you could include a message from me."

The nobleman blinked, but he did not seem offended by her words. "Depends. Considering this letter will be about you, I think I can allow it. Just keep it short and simple." His accommodating nature was very much a boon to the woman.

She flashed a small smile, "I would only like for you to tell him... that I wish to swear my fealty." Despite the simplicity of her statement, each word carried weight. She already suggested this much to the lions, but this was one step above stating her intent to be his tool.

"Pray tell, what is your intention, Byleth?" The question was expected. She knew that she was bound to receive some push back for her idea.

The mint-haired woman wanted to be completely honest, "I wish for atonement through service. I trust Dimitri with my mind and body, but... circumstances will not make that easy."

Rodrigue caught on quickly, providing a nod. "I will include it, but it is up to his majesty to determine if you are worthy of the privilege of serving him as a vassal."

Those terms were acceptable. It gave her one step closer to freedom. She would never be free of her guilt, but she dreamed of being free of her shackles. Byleth believed she deserved whatever fate she got. Contrary to that, she too longed for the chance to dedicate herself to a cause worth backing. A path to an armistice. She would go to any length to do so, even if it meant giving Dimitri her everything and being the weapon to cut down her most cherished student. "Thank you, Lord Rodrigue. I am grateful for everything."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and faves! I am happy to see the story be so well-received. I'll keep the updates coming!**

* * *

The night went by with no incidents. No specters. No deep conversation. Not even a nightmare. Granted, sleep evaded Byleth for the most part. It was not like she could even dream when she was conscious for much of the night. The little sleep she got was interrupted. Her wake-up call came in the form of the door to a cell door slamming open. She was not yet awake until she heard her own cell door pull open and the shackles linking her to the wall be undone.

She groggily stared on at her visitor. Her mind took in the Kingdom's regular uniforms. Her visitors were no one that she recognized. One of the men pulled her arms behind her back while the other dragged her forward. Her hand to hand abilities were hampered by her fatigue and cautioned by the swords trained on her. Upon a second glance, the two soldiers had the backup of a small company. Amongst the sea of faces, none were familiar.

Byleth's brain finally put two and two together as her rough treatment did not cease at being extracted from her cell. Instead, one of the unnamed individuals placed a gag over her mouth, effectively silencing her. The full picture came into view once they reached the site. Her mint-eyes glanced at the breach in the wall. Arianrhod's perfect defense was blemished by a hole.

Her eyes widened at the dead bodies that lined to her "exit." It was apparent that she was not to be free as the soldiers took to binding her wrists. They continued to roughly thrust her towards the outside world.

While she was not all there, the gravity of the situation had Byleth trying to resist all she could. Her physical strength was not one to be trifled, but it was her sword skills that she was known for. Her Sword of the Creator was capable of combating an entire battalion if need be. Without even a dagger, she could at best deal with three opponents before being cut down.

Though, the former professor caught onto the idea that they were not about to kill her. Her gaze fell on the path ahead. The full weight of her predicament came to crush her. The plan was never to execute her, merely to bring her back to the Empire. The collaborators did confirm that Cornelia was without a doubt implicated with Edelgard or Those Who Slither in the Dark. It was not much a surprise, but the plan to return her from which she fled was not within her calculations.

She had expected to be silenced and killed before the Kingdom had her as an ally, but they sought to get her to fess up her strategy. Worse yet, the dead bodies and her absence from the cell would likely bore a misunderstanding. The lions may think her a spy after all, ruining any future chances of defection again.

Byleth needed to resist, but the binding held her back from the first strike. Her obvious efforts to stir trouble were met with a punch made impact against her stomach. She winced in pain at the strike, unable to put up a guard.

The pain was not enough to deter her behavior. In a situation like this, she was better dead than alive. Her apology to her allies was muffled by the gag. The woman was able to slip from the hold of a soldier and made a charge toward a lancer. All she needed to do was get the man to try to incapacitate her. A swift movement before he landed a crippling blow could turn a nonlethal attack to murder.

Sure enough, the panicked soldier turned his lance on her and aimed to make contact with her side. Her side-stepped changed the angle to have the lance directly across her heart. The price of her life paled in comparison to her capture. Even if she was beloved amongst the ranks, desertion and betrayal would earn her extensive torture and a drawn-out execution. The dark mages aligned with the Imperial army were likely to discover her plans with their twisted methods.

Just before the lance could make contact, her eyes widened at a startling realization. Her disoriented state had her acting reckless. She still had her time pulses. While sleep played a role into how much she could use the ability, there were still the charges from the days prior. The former professor mentally cursed her air-headed behavior as time came to a halt by her command. Her eyes honed in on the steel mere inches from her chest.

Byleth cut it way too close for her liking. In that frozen state, she had time to put together a plan. There was a chance it may not work, but she had more than just a time pulse to spare on this step. They were a finite number so she could not be too willing to restart.

Selecting a time, all space around her blackened as an array of colors sparkled. Thus, the march of time-reversed. She was once again back in her cell. Her tired eyes lingered on the two men that came for her. She gave them no time to grasp her wrists. Her foot planted on one of their chests, kicking him straight into the iron bars. The other looked aghast at the sudden attack on his comrade. His gauntlet hurtled toward her, ready to punish her for her resistance. However, the cramped prison was the perfect place to be outnumbered. Their superior strength was limited by the physical space they could take up.

The weapons were a problem, but she was able to swipe a dagger after dodging the attack and pummeling him in retaliation. The smaller arm could parry. Her prowess as the Ashen Demon was shown through effectively beating down each challenger that came her way, but her fatigue was catching up quickly. She was only able to beat down the two men that tried to seize her and two others that rushed the opening. The inhibitors were still in place so she had no access to magic. Though, her faith magic was not too impressive.

Her eyes soon locked onto the goon with the gag. She then proceeded to throw her only weapon at him. The blade planted into his neck. The silencer faded from minds as he fell dead. Byleth knew they intended to bring her alive to the Empire. No matter the cost, the defector was better alive than dead to Edelgard. And if the scuffle got noticed and the plot was exposed, Cornelia would only need to flee at the first chance of trouble.

To that end, the woman gave Byleth the perfect opportunity to prove herself. A small smirk grew on her face. She allowed the soldiers to form a semi-circle. Her arms slowly raised to show her surrender. If need be, she could call on her time pulse if they opted to off her then and there or remembered the gag.

Thankfully, the men were too busy relishing in their victory and hastily completed their mission to notice the tiniest of smiles on the woman's face. Her naturally reserved personality and physical subservience tricked them into going along to her plan. She was no schemer, but she did seem to have Claude's ghost as a confidant. Underhanded maneuvers were something she could adopt more of.

As they did in the previous motions, they dragged her along the same path. Unlike before nothing was forcing her to keep quiet, their victory too blinded them from simply knocking her out. She was willing to chalk that up to them not wishing to risk her life. In a rare moment for Byleth, a shriek left her lips. It was not an easy feat. Despite her deception, her acting skills tended to depend on her quietness.

She made sure to be not far from the escape path and where the knights may hear her. The sound was enough to rouse movement in the immediate vicinity. Her scream already attracted a few soldiers, enough to bear witness to her being escorted out toward the breech. Her escorts paled, likely realizing just how screwed they were. Byleth was not exactly a valuable hostage. So, their only option was to cut their losses. Ditching the injured and running off toward the hole in the wall was all they could do. The fleeing men were almost able to escape. That was until the Gray Lion made his appearance. To those that dared to break from their ranks and run, they were met with a prompt end by the man's axe. His elites ensnared the remaining conspirators.

Amongst the almost two dozen that dared to hand over Byleth to the Empire, two were able to escape. Four were injured. The rest were either routed by the Kingdom's forces or took their lives. The plot was more than a failure. It was a colossal loss.

Without fear of being spirited off to the Empire, the green-haired woman enjoyed the opportunity to absorb the sun. Her muscles ached, likely from overexerting herself after being confined for two days. She could not exactly move from her spot. Gwendal's hard gaze fell on her, but there was no urgency to guide her back to the cell. Instead, he shifted his stare to the reinforcements.

"What the hell is going on?" A familiar blue-haired swordsman grumbled as he came upon the bloody scene.

Byleth did not know just what to say, but she did acknowledge his question. Mint eyes looked on as more men poured in, "You mind filling us in?" The redhead soon joined his former classmate.

As the Gray Lion took to informing his soldiers, the nobles were given the agency to approach Byleth. The woman was unarmed and not exactly in peak fighting form either, "Felix, Sylvain, it appears that the intent was never to execute me." She started, unsure of how else to approach the truth. Cornelia's absence from the vicinity meant that the prisoner could not point her finger at the woman just yet.

It did not take long for the pieces to fall in place for the men. Sylvain's expression changed once he took in each detail, "Wait... they were trying to smuggle you out, right?" The combination of the dead bodies and hole told that much. If she were truly a spy, then she would have taken the chance to flee.

"Correct, they were planning to return me to the Empire, likely wanting to frame it as a prison break. As stealthy and thought out as they were, I had the foresight to predict them." By foresight, she meant her time pulse. Truth be told, she did not use the skill too often. She already had claim to veteran intuition from her countless years fighting at her father's side.

Both men took in her words, but Felix had more to say than just asking what transpired. "Why did our soldiers start working with the Empire?" He likely already had a theory in mind, but his intent was probably around seeing if the woman echoed the idea.

"They were never Kingdom soldiers. Or rather, they were soldiers of someone associated with the Kingdom." The mere mention of the woman's name would likely earn prying ears and eyes from the squadrons in the nearby area.

"So, you think that they are... Well, hers?" Sylvain prodded, wishing to hear more of her inferences from the plot. Unlike her, they had only just arrived moments prior.

Byleth only really had speculation to go off of, but she had both the circumstantial evidence from the attempt to give her back to the Empire and the account by Rodrigue last night to point a finger at Cornelia. It might be enough to sway the duke, but it was hardly enough to lock her under good excuse. "I have no doubts. However, I have no testimonies either. There are a few men unconscious in my cell." The men she defeated may have something to say, but the chances were not likely. If someone like Cornelia has been a dutiful puppet for almost twenty years, then these men could prove equally as quiet in their background.

"Speaking of cells, I think this whole incident gives enough evidence to support that you were telling the truth." Sylvain tried to chime in, but Felix was not having it. The swordsman rolled his eyes at the concept.

Felix did not look to be in agreement, "Please don't be too quick to assume. Though, I will say that leaving her out of sight will do us no good, especially if everything you've said is true." His eyes glanced at the corpses. They did not look any different from the other soldiers, but their orders did not match what Rodrigue or Gwendal seemed to want.

The redhead looked to be in complete agreement on the matter, "Right, right. I couldn't agree more. She may very well be our ally. Leaving her in the prison will make her a sitting duck."

Byleth was starting to feel grateful for the botched attempt to kidnap her. It meant that their initial wariness would be streamlined, "I will not object to any of your ideas, but I would prefer if you have me ready for the battle ahead."

The mention of the fight put a damper on matters, "We have no reason to think it will happen, but I will not pass up the opportunity to fight by your side." Felix flashed his old mannerisms. He could never pass up the opportunity to spar or observe her swordsmanship.

It brought a chuckle from Sylvain to see the other in such spirits, "I can speak for us both in saying that fighting with you is better than against you." The mere idea of combatting the Sword of the Creator was a nightmare to most people. He had access to the Lance of Ruin, but it could not compete with the sheer destructive might of the woman's blade.

Their discussion was cut short as the old knight finished his orders to the knights present, "You. Prisoner. Tell me what happened." It would have been easier if the older man was included in the previous discussion seeing as how he was not nearly as up to date as with the duke or the young nobles.

There was some hesitation on the extent that she could reveal, especially with how her credibility as a prisoner compared to a shifty, long-standing advisor to the Kingdom. So, Byleth opted to omit the fact, "Sir, I was almost abducted by Empire spies. I am a wanted fugitive." The scuffle and her cry for aid at least gave credence to her response. The dead bodies from the attempted kidnapping made it hard to believe this a ploy too.

"Is that so?" The Gray Lion's gaze weighed heavily on Byleth. The veteran had a piercing gaze, one that could easily work out the truth. "Why did they not just kill you?"

The question was justified, but thankfully the former professor had an answer ready. "I know important information about the Empire. My knowledge could be used to save the Empire from its demise." It was a bit hyperbolic, but she would sooner take her life than try her fate with Edelgard.

Her wording did not yield her intended reaction. A brave axe rested just shy of her throat, "What stops me from killing you outright to ensure the Empire falls?" It was a valid point. It was a question of if she was better off alive or dead. Not having to watch the horror ahead for her class and the rest of the alumnus was a boon.

However, she already knew her answer, "I can assure that the Empire will fall swiftly and soundly. I am going to end this war." The determined look in her eyes said enough for the Gray Lion to give some space between the edge of his weapon and her soft flesh.

The old man scoffed at her cockiness, but he did not take issue with it. He appeared rather uninterested at the display, "You sound ridiculous, but I have no orders to take your head. So, you will live for now."

Relief swept over Byleth, a part of her thinking that the man would have swung his ax if he had the slightest excuse. As he rode off toward the soldiers that arrived late, the woman returned her attention to the nobles, "I think it is important that one of you keep an eye on Cornelia." It was less so an order than a suggestion, yet her commanding aura came naturally to her. Guiding the Black Eagle Strike Force changed her way of thinking even if she had defected before doing battle with Edelgard's greatest threat.

"Understood," Felix promptly responded, "she would be the most likely suspect for this attempt to get you back to the Empire." It was a relief to see the man steadfast in the belief, especially since she had yet the chance to inform him of her suspicions about the woman's identity. Though, she suspected that he may have talked to his father. Before she could give the man a warning, he was off in the gremory's direction.

Sylvain remained at her side, "You truly think it is her, right?" The redhead spoke up, wanting to know why the other was so quick to point her finger to the mage.

Byleth knew that she was oblivious to the Kingdom and its politics, but her talk with Rodrigue gave her a firm position on what may have transpired. "Did you ever hear of the rumor going around Cornelia's personality change?"

Her question was met with a hesitant nod, "Kinda. I mean, my father would curse her name whenever she started acting difficulty." He scratched his chin as he thought more on those words, "He mentioned how much more shrewd she became. I mean, that was part of why I thought things were fishy. It just seemed likely for her to betray the kingdom." The man's brown eyes lingered on Byleth's pair, trying to see if his thoughts matched her own.

He was met with a shake of the head, "It's not just that which worries me. A sudden change in personality, Sylvain. Does that sound familiar to someone?" Even if the man was not in her class, the death of Jeralt by the hands of Monica created great shockwaves throughout the campus. Everyone knew of her loss, but more importantly, they knew better of the types like Monica and Tomas. An evil lurked within the shadows. Only two of the shapeshifters were dead. Who knows how many more skulked around?

Sure enough, the revelation hit him nearly as hard as it hit her. The monsters that haunted their school days were not done. If anything, they thrived in this chaos, "You... don't mean... Goddess, are you certain? Don't get me wrong, I trust you, but this... this is crazy." Rubbing shoulders with one of those snakes was not going to help him sleep at night. The imposter was able to infiltrate command.

"I already informed Lord Rodrigue of this thought. I don't know if there is any true evidence, but her collaboration with the Empire and her history seems to fit the narrative." It made complete sense why they would kill off someone important to royalty and how the king... Byleth thought back to a conversation she once had with the blonde prince. He was hesitant to speak on the matter, but he made mention of Tragedy of Duscur. She shook her head. She did not have the time to think of conspiracies.

"On what authority can we have her detained?" Sylvain responded, a bit troubled by the fact that the woman could easily get off scot-free.

The sound of a horse caught both their ears. They stared on as Duke Fraldarius trotted up on his stead to the two of them, "Byleth, it is good to see you. And rest assured, Sylvain, I ran into Felix on my way here and gave him a detachment of my guard. She will have to answer to my name if she protests." His reassurance did both of them good. The attempt to kidnap her to Edelgard was looking to both serve the purpose of freeing her from suspicion and implicating Cornelia. This stroke of luck was much appreciated.

However, it was after almost an hour went by that her luck started to run out. The soldiers were pacified and the dead bodies were escorted out. In the time spent waiting for Felix, Ingrid had joined them too. The entire base was on high alert, but alas it was not enough. The looming threat emerged in the form of a guard returning with the news that their captive conspirators took their lives not long ago.

That much was only a minor setback. There was likely to be more amongst the ranks. The real kicker came in the form of Felix returning empty-handed. A scowl was prominent on his face. The words he uttered next gave a definitive answer to the unspoken questions from all present, "Cornelia is gone."

It was Rodrigue that was most surprised by this turn of events, "Did she... really just leave? Did she think that we were bound to apprehend her?" Byleth had similar thoughts as he. The mere fact that she disappeared played right into their theories. There was little doubt about the fact that she was the party responsible for the prison break. No one questioned her allegiance.

Ingrid too mirrored such confusion, "Couldn't she have stayed and made a case for her innocence? She must have known that leaving would cost her her position in the Kingdom. It just begs the question of what did she have to gain." The complexities did not make it easy to deduce what she was thinking.

While she never had met Cornelia or learned her truest nature, a thought occurred to Byleth. It was not one that came easily. In fact, Byleth felt it necessary to employ the use of her divine ability. With a snap of her fingers, the glass shattered and time came to a halt. It gave Byleth the ample time she needed to piece together the fledgling theory lingering in her mind. Sifting through her memories, she tried to think through if what she was thinking was possible. At the edge of her memories of that day, she remembered a fact.

Another cell door opened and had her almost stir awake completely. What was there to gain from opening up another jail cell? Then again, Byleth also had another thought. The prison was fairly quiet. She chalked that up to the fact that there were no other prisoners. That much made sense and was likely the case. However, her memories also reminded her of another fact. The natural cover of the prison walls. They were perfect places to hide. With how she had no easy means of looking to Lysithea once in the cell adjacent to her, it was easy for her to miss anyone in the other cells.

The glass reformed. Time resumed thereafter, "What if she already knew that people were catching onto her?"

All eyes fell on Byleth, all looked on at her in complete confusion. Unlike her, they did not have the time to piece together the evidence. There was the prospect of turning back time to the morning and catching the person escaping the cell in the act. However, too much had already happened for Byleth to do anything meaningful about it, "Consider the possibility that she was listening in our conversations." Those words were what caused everyone to look wide-eyed to pale, "Making use of the cells to hide a prying ear."

Ingrid looked a bit confused by the suggestion, "We did not have enough information on her to implicate her. Why would she panic at the idea of us thinking ill of her? Felix, Sylvain, and I don't exactly have any influence outside of our domains." It appeared that the blonde had not been caught up yet.

It pained Byleth to know that her conversation with Rodrigue was likely already on the way to the Empire's command. It implied that their enemy was bound to be far warier of the threat within and more desperate for answers from her than ever before. Though, that explained why Cornelia was willing to act rash this morning.

She knew of the importance of Byleth's message from her conversation with the lions. So, there was an urgency to extract the woman before she fell into the hands of Fhirdiad, that morning was likely her only chance. "Ingrid, I... Well, I had a talk with Lord Rodrigue last night on a rather... distressing matter. I believe that Cornelia may have been like Tomas and... Monica."

Despite the weight of the allegation, Ingrid did not exactly ask much, but that was to be expected. All the signs pointed to the fact that Byleth was speaking the truth or had some kernel of truth to her statement. That much was clear with how all the events played out.

Nobody present was truly doubting where the woman's loyalty lied. They may still have some reason to think this all some elaborate trap, but Cornelia's flight proved to break the camel's back on that theory. Byleth was an innocent woman... She was at least innocent of being an imperial spy.

Though, this fact was not one that she could celebrate over. Byleth's mind was already going a new direction. The Empire still needed her head desperately, "Everyone... If Cornelia was that bold to capture me and run, how else do you think they may try to catch me?" The question brought out dangerous implications.

It was Rodrigue that realized it first, "Where else would be closer to the Empire than at Arianrhod? Goddess... We need to act now." The duke was alerting his horse right away and riding off toward Gwendal's position.

The other three soon came to put the pieces together. Felix's expression darkened when everything came into place. It appeared that he understood it well, "So, there really will be a battle. Judging by how they intended to run you across the border... we have little time to wait." Gaspard territory and their line of defense would do little to halt imperial forces. They did not have a battle ahead.

There was an invasion set on catching the apostate and would be upon the fort in a matter of hours.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a bit of a longer chapter than usual. I promise Dimitri will appear next chapter, maybe. For now, enjoy it! As for a fair warning, there will be character death and some angst in this chapter. **

* * *

The sea of Adrestian red was like a tidal wave of blood on the eventual battlefield. Their sheer numbers were not nearly as drastic as Byleth predicted, but her strategic importance likely was still underestimated. Cornelia probably saw her words as bluffs to convince the Kingdom. The lack of favorability by all factions had her portrayed as unreliable. Her most ardent supporter in the academy days, Edelgard, likely was also having her second thoughts. While not the best for her image, Byleth was thankful for the smaller invasion force.

Their aim was not Arianrhod itself, their numbers told that much. Ingrid and the fliers relayed that there were no emblems of the Black Eagle Strike Force. It was a greater relief to the green-haired woman than anyone for reasons none were truly privy to. It would do her no good for her informant to either be outed or killed in the crossfire. A silent prayer was given to the individual, likely a dissenter against a full-blown deployment to the border fortress.

Though, being spared from facing her students was not an absolute. There was reason to think that one or more could be amongst the ranks. Though, such thoughts could not be confirmed until the actual engagement.

In light of the attempt to free Byleth and the time it would take for reinforcements, there was talk of allowing the former prisoners a place in quelling the imperial advance. It was Rodrigue's endorsement that allowed both Byleth and Lysithea to participate. As per request, they were placed under watch and protection by Felix, serving as deputy commander of the guard in lieu of his father. Duke Fraldarius replaced Cornelia's position as a strategist.

Initially, she was not to be outfitted with her prized sword, but Felix smuggled the relic anyways. From what she surmised, the blunette was looking to see her prowess once again. His stare told her that much as her blade remained at her hip.

Their defenses would hold for the time being. Anticipation was not affecting Byleth, but waiting for the enemy to strike was never her forte. The marching of thousands of boots had her sending glances to both sides, wondering how the others were holding up. "Lysithea, you should be with the garrison." Her mint-eyes honed in on her shorter companion, not understanding her insistence in staying at her side.

"Well, professor, you never got the chance to make use of faith magic." The confidence in her words earned a curious look. The piercing pink gaze stared on at the gates, likely already a thought ready for the coming storm.

Byleth hummed over the thought, thinking that the white-haired woman may wish to serve as field medic over added artillery. Her sheer firepower was not something to be trifled with, "Are you sure? You can at least count on my crest to heal any scrapes." The Crest of Flames was fairly reliable and served a role akin to the Nosferatu spell, albeit a bit less reliable. Matched with her relic and major crest, the former professor often found herself assumed to be immortal in combat. Her time pulse only furthered this notion in her mind.

The white-haired woman smirked at the assumption, "I learned more than just Heal." The comment was what truly caught the older woman's interest. "Linhardt isn't the only one who knows Warp now." That single word brought on a flurry of thoughts, all of which culminated in a confident smirk.

The idea in her mind relied on one more component, "Felix, I will need you to protect her for me." While she may ruffle feathers with this idea, the payoff was likely to outweigh the future reprimanding. The woman readied her blade upon hearing the thundering of footsteps just outside of the fortifications.

Before she could get her answer, an unpleasant sound hit her. The heavy gates heeded the call of their controller and gave way for the enemy, much to the detriment of Arianrhod. There was little to put the puzzle together on who was to blame. Byleth had a hunch that Cornelia still had a mole in place, but her speculation could wait. Arrows whizzed into the opening raining down on their company. With little time to react, the barrage mowed down a fair number of soldiers present.

One stray arrowed found its mark in her companion. Lysithea crumbled under the injury and fell backward onto the blue-haired swordsman, who watched in horror at the scene. While the threat of enemies within was considered, they had somehow managed to infiltrate and tamper with the draw bridge's mechanism. As much as they were on high alert around spies, Cornelia's ilk was nearly able to smuggle her out.

Regardless, the dreaded scene of one of her comrades perishing before her eyes played out. That fact alone was enough to earn the intervention of her time pulse. The sound of glass shattering and reforming signaled a swift passage of time. It was just after she uttered her words to Felix, "Be ever vigilant with her." Her tone was far more stern than her previous comment. Just as she gave the faithful instructions, her sword came to life and flew toward the opening. Snaking through the growing gap between her enemies and large drawbridge as it descended. The Adrestian archers were unprepared for the relic's might.

Sublime Heaven carved through the ranks of the red-clad soldiers like they were training dummies. The might of her relic was alleged to wreak sheer havoc upon entire armies. Her mastery was nothing to be trifled with still. Her strike effectively saved the guard's front lines. The next rows of the Adrestians looked aghast at the sight. Felix, on the other hand, was doing his best to hold back his grin.

The swordsman nodded to the words, "I will keep her safe. Just keep your blade pointed away from us. Well, until we spar of course." There was optimism for both him and the other Kingdom forces to see the relic alight. The monstrous strength of the ancient weapons truly could go a long way in a skirmish, even if just to further morale. Nobody would want to be on the receiving end of the Sword of the Creator.

Her blade reformed to its base form. Her intense gaze fell on the next wave of red-clad soldiers. A battle cry was heard which caused them to stampede forward. However, their moment of hesitation prepared Arianrhod's defenders to counter. Funneled in by the walls and riddled by projectiles, the imperial advance was not nearly a threat to the front. Byleth's mint eyes transferred to the flanks of the fortress.

It was only through her quick-thinking and time pulse that their forces had a reprieve before the assault. For the western and eastern sides, they lacked the same foresight. That fact alone was enough to get the woman acting quick, "Warp you said... Would you mind demonstrating?" The mint-eyes honed in on the east. Remembering Ingrid and Gwendal being present on the western side, the weakness of that eastern side was glaring.

The question was ignored in favor of sending out a Dark Spikes spell, crippling the inbound cavalry charge. It was a bit worrying to leave behind her comrade, but she and Felix were beyond capable in combat. The duo could keep the front reinforced effectively. The white-haired woman soon returned her attention to the other, "What do you have in mind?" Her serious tone proved she was on alert now.

Byleth smiled as a plan formulated in her mind. She was the target of the invasion, likely already noticed by the enemy. For her to be warped elsewhere, the composition of the Adrestian forces could be shaken. The battle was not a matter of routing the enemy, but rather to keep them from breaking through and overwhelming. The imperial army had enough troops to take the fort, now considering that they had spies on the inside. Yet, the numbers did not seem ideal for holding the strategic gain. She was still the target, so she could scatter the army just by disappearing.

So, it came down to holding the fort and confusing the Adrestians, "I want you to send me as far as you can toward the eastern wall. From there, I plan to push back their forces. Keep this entry point locked down. If you are overrun, send a flare." Emotion drained from her voice as she donned a commanding persona. It was both a blessing and a curse that her Ashen Demon identity only re-emerged in combat. She much preferred these feelings she developed, but it was a boon in quelling her enemies.

The plan made sense, albeit it was against orders to hold positions and stay beside Felix. Thankfully, the white-haired woman was not under the Kingdom's payroll. She provided a curt nod, "I will trust you to come back safe."

"I have no intention of dying here." After all she had done to sway the Kingdom's officers, her last thought was to perish here. The small show of confidence in her voice spoke volumes of her certainty. There was no room or time to argue. A magical circle manifested underneath the older woman.

It was not her first time being warped. Linhardt, in fact, practiced the spell on her. There was no doubt of the spell's utility, but it was not too pleasant to have your very essence broken down and reformed in a new spot. She shuddered upon her arrival. Though, her disgust was short-lived. Her green-eyes caught sight of the imperial army all but through the entrance. Her head shook with great fervor, not about to let the Adrestians have their chance to strike their forces from the back. Her sword charged for another Sublime Heaven. It fully extended and glowed its same ruby red. The invaders only had the time to gawk as the serpent of a sword painted the ground red.

The combat art wore on her weapon, but its natural regeneration meant she could make use of her trump card four more times. At first, such a wild attack took a toll on her body. Ruptured Heaven, the combat art's previous iteration, took practice for her to truly master. Upon merging with Sothis, she could use the full potential of her legendary blade.

Disgruntled, the soldiers were not yet routed. She was only able to send them into a tizzy, hardly enough to halt the charge entirely. One paladin was quick to rush her, likely aiming with the intent to kill. Like an extension of her arm, the sword seamlessly cut him down and sent him off his horse. It startled the woman somewhat just how easy it was to cut down her foes. Her bloodlust could only be stayed by familiar faces. Those that reminded her that she was not a demon.

Though, she preferred her grotesque nature to have to duel an old friend. A sentiment that was not easy to uphold. Her crimson path was disturbed by a familiar voice. It did not stop her from besting another rider. A war master was what kept her momentarily busy to lend an ear to her surroundings. Sparks flew with each parry, but the intensity of the scuffle did not diminish her senses. Her eyes soon caught onto the owner of the voice.

She spotted the Empire's left flank commander. Her adversary was not what one could best in her duel, but the other was both skilled in her abilities and reliable support. Byleth was to cross blades with the renowned professor and physician, Manuela Casagranda. While the war master was able to leave a searing bruise to her side, he was not long for the world. With a flash of light from her sword, he and remnants of the commander's entourage were food for the worms. She was still vastly outnumbered, but she was one leap away from cleaving her old colleague.

The brunette caught the other's gaze as the Sword of Creator returned to its static state. Their shared eye contact ended with a chuckle from the assassin, "So, the rumors were true. I did not wish to think so, but you truly defected. You would really turn your blade on your own students." The accusation hurt, but it hurt less than what was to come next. Her demonic nature was useless when against someone she knew and even respected. Her "heart" softened as she heard the other's accusation. Her decision ultimately may lead her to kill someone she once taught

Yet, her motives were firm. There was no way to sway her from her recourse, "Am I any different than you? You should know that your class has been almost decimated." There was no malice in her words. There was no need for the other to answer either. All Byleth thought to do was show her resolve.

Her comment did earn a sorrowful expression from the enemy commander. Her forces were currently being matched by the Kingdom's counter. It was not a pure duel, but the two at least had a little time to talk. "I have taught more than just the Golden Deer. The year before I was a professor for the Black Eagles. Though, we both made regrettable decisions after Derdriu. Mine being one too many drinks, and you... turning your back on everyone." The woman's blade point was perpendicular to Byleth's neck.

The harsh words were not undeserving. The act of defying the Church then defying Edelgard was enough reason to think her a snake, "I have no regrets. One must put an end to this senseless bloodshed. It is my atonement for the lives I have taken. Claude, Hilda, Leonie, and Ignatz... they all deserved better than their fate." The mentions looked to bother their mentor. The scowl on Manuela's face became more visible with each painful reminder.

"And, you would wish to do the same then, turn your blade on your students." Manuela's Wo Dao flew towards Byleth, only to be parried by the relic. Between the two of them, the older woman was more experienced with faith magic, but the younger woman had the edge in swordsmanship.

"I only mentioned them to remind you that you can find atonement too." The idea of killing her colleague did not sit well. Memories flooded Byleth's head of better times. An especially fond memory was when the brunette shouldered her work after her father's death. The gesture was unremarkable, but it meant the world to Byleth. "You can lay down your weapon and join me. Lysithea is with me. She's doing well."

The mention of the prodigy earned a reaction from Manuela, warmth invading the otherwise bleak scenario. "She may be all that I have left of my class, but I have suffered enough losses to know where I stand." The Wo Dao was not sheathed or lowered. It clashed against the Sword of the Creator once again. The mint-haired woman retreated somewhat, enough to create distance with the other woman and effectively defeat another incoming war master. Before another could take his place, their commander raised her hand for them to pause. Afterward, she once again aimed her tip toward the exposed skin.

The answer was a resounding no. It pained Byleth to know that there was no other option, but she did not feel weak. Her limbs were heavy, but then they were lighter. She felt the apparition's presence once more. Her arms went from lead to feathers in the matter of an instant. Her sword was parried, but her successive counter-parry pushed the Wo Dao out the way. Her strike came down like a guillotine.

A billowing scream left Manuela's lips as she collapsed backward. A pool of her blood surrounded her weak frame. Life was slowly escaping her, "Goddess... is this where I go?"

Before she was gone, Byleth spoke up, "You fought well. I was only able to reach you in time because you taught your student well." Her glance back from where she had come, signified just what had happened.

Manuela put the clues together and weakly giggled, "I am proud of her so." The woman's fleeting sight looked to the great fort before her, "So, the Silver Maiden...will be my last stage? Heh... You know, that's...that's not too bad." Her amusement soon turned to silence. Byleth's decision to turn her back on the Empire already cost her a friend. She needed no time pulses to know that the woman was resolved to her fate. A pit formed in her stomach, but it was not enough to stop her from staring down the forces before her. The death of their commander sent them into a panic. They did not flee, but their organization was falling to pieces. They did not even pursue her in the confusion.

Killing Manuela did enough to ease the strain on the left, but it did not mean that Arianrhod was much safer. Without Lysithea, it would not nearly be as easy to reach the opposite side of the fort. She let out a sigh, recognizing that running was her best option. Her riding skills were not nearly good enough to commandeer a stray horse. Her stride was somewhat lacking, but to her benefit and dismay her run did not last nearly as long.

Western garrison already fell. The breach brought with it swarms of imperial soldiers. Kingdom forces were able to patch the holes and keep their traps in place, but the Empire had its foothold. She spotted Rodrigue's forces keeping their ground. Gwendal's forces were likely pushed downward. By charging into the center, she entered the eye of the storm.

Willing to spend another use of Sublime Heaven, she was able to create a path and dispose of a handful of Adrestians. In her haste, the woman was surrounded. An incoming arrow into her crest was what convinced her to rethink her initial approach. Her pained gaze observed the composition of her opponents. A sniper. A few warlocks. Several knights. Scores of soldiers.

With that in mind, time was compelled backward. Byleth knew better than to run headlong into her death. Instead of running straight into the mix, she fell back on her healing in order to provide support in the battle. When the same sniper set his sights on her, a Nosferatu spell was quick to silence him. The magic was far less than her sword. Far fewer people took notice of her. They were a far more manageable amount. Immersed in carnage once more, her mind reverted to a primal state.

The Ashen Demon was cutthroat, an unfeeling monster. Her greatest weakness was her feelings. The thought of being irresponsible around her allies or facing familiar foes was enough to invoke her softer side. Paired with her crest and her tools, she needed a critical hit to be grounded.

Her heart initially did nothing to hold back the demon, or rather she barely had a "heart." Her time working at the academy allowed such emotions to take form. The monster that she used to be was held back by her urge to protect and nurture a class. She was no mother figure, but the students relied on her guidance. By her lonesome in a sea of unfamiliar faces, her other side returned. The demon was not her inner darkness. It was her ignorance.

Without her emotions, she was only a weapon. Being such a monster was beneficial as a mercenary, less so as a teacher. Though, she was essentially back to that position. She was no professor. She was no commander. She was not even a retainer. She was to be another sword for the Kingdom. Swords did not need to think about who died or who was orphaned. They were a means to an end.

So while she abhorred the war and hated herself for her bloody path, her emotionless visage stemmed from being nothing more than a tool. Felix apparently did not like that sentiment, but it would be what saved the fort. Her path led her straight to the next commander. With the imperial forces settling in on their foothold, the forces were scattered on three fronts. Her mint-eyes watched the brunt of his forces do battle with Gwendal and Sylvain. All the while, Ingrid and Rodrigue had their hands full too. The center was easily the weakest front for the commander. By extension, a confrontation between the demon and him was imminent.

It was not the demon that would challenge him. Upon almost closing the gap, Byleth had history repeat itself. His voice was what snapped her from her spree. Her eyes desperately shot in his direction, hoping to the goddess that it was not who she believed it to be. Alas, she was not mistaken.

Hanneman von Essar was to be her next opponent. There was little chance to sway him to rethink his choice in supporting Edelgard, being that his battalion was already trained on her. They would not gasp or sit quietly at the opportunity to strike. Not to speak ill of the dead, but Manuela was a bit too quick to enter into a one on one with Byleth. The commander to the right made sure to have his mages trained on her position, "I truly wish I could have learned so much more about you, but someone will carry on my work."

Unlike the previous commander, the man was not shy about falling back on where his talents resided. His skill with Reason Magic was demonstrated well with the use of Sagittae. Had she not returned to her instincts, the projectiles of light from his hand would have made her into Holey Cheese. Though, her dodge did not spare her from injury. One of the mages supporting him landed a fire spell on her shoulder. Her arm was not out of commission, but the pain was immense.

"Come now, Byleth, you have to have more than that. Make use of that crest of yours." If she had not known him before, she would have assumed his words to be purely goading. His interest in her Crest of Flames was evident by his intense stare.

She was unable to give an immediate answer as she narrowly dodged an attack from another mage. The female drew her Sword of the Creator promptly, "Prepare yourself. I hope you're resolved to die." Sending a threat to someone she considered a colleague and friend was not easy. Her adrenaline was what made her able to ignore the feelings of her limbs turning to lead at the thought of killing him. Her sword swung wildly toward the older man. The distance gave him the chance to avoid the strike, but his peers were not nearly as lucky.

"I am more than prepared to see Edelgard's vision through." The mention of her student had Byleth wince. The woman was in the back of her mind because Byleth was trying to avoid imagining the fateful scene of putting her down. She was willing to take the burden of ending her student, but the thought did not sit well.

Instead of Reason Magic, Hanneman switched to Faith Magic. Agnea's Arrow flew at her at an alarming speed. The tiniest bit of hesitation would have cost her her life. Thankfully, she spent a time pulse to react faster to the magic. The spell whizzed past her and shattered like a firework against a nearby barrack, "What do you think to gain from following her? Why must both you and Manuela fall here?" Byleth cried out, running to close the gap between them. Her sword trained on his chest.

Before her blade made an impact, the older man resigned himself to his fate, lacking the evasion that his former peer had. A small chuckle was his immediate answer, "She seeks to rewrite society. Crests will no longer oppress us, and... Urk," His sentence was momentarily cut off as the sword entered his torso, "they will save those from fates... like my sister. Those... used for... crests and mistreated for being unable... to foster them. They will live... better lives." His dying confession was one that Byleth barely understood, but it made sense all the same.

She was not remorseful over the fact that she could not find another way, but she was saddened to know that she never truly understood him until the end. "I see now... that is why you joined Edelgard and sided against your own students."

The man gave a feeble nod, "If I die for this new Empire... then I have no... regrets. I will see you soon, my sister... and Manuela." There was only one former professor of the Officers Academy left on that battlefield. Such a reality could not sink in as she watched panic ensue on the imperial left flank. With only vague orders to go off of, the weight on Rodrigue and Gwendal both lightened immensely. They were not clear yet, but the pressure was reduced. Her Sublime Heaven was employed to tear through the backs of segments of imperial forces pushing south on Sylvain.

Her efforts in this battle were hardly much outside of cutting down their command. The numbers killed by her weapon only served to clear a path. Her role was still invaluable, but Byleth knew better than to think that she was the only reason for their success. Her reckless charges were under the intent of saving her allies than winning the battle. Being the target of the operation, anyone high enough in the imperial hierarchy would chase her. Though, besting both Hanneman and Manuela saved her from pursuit.

While she wanted to draw forces away, being treated as just a reckless swordmaster was a boon too. It meant she had an easier time reaching the officers. Considering that she took out the heads on two of the three fronts, it was only logical to aim for the third, even if it was becoming clear that she would do battle with another familiar face.

Upon reuniting with Sylvain, she gave a glance to his mount, "Would you mind giving me a ride?" The redhead instead of answering, gaped at her presence.

"I thought you were securing the front with Felix, how did you... get here?" It was not a good look to mention how she went above orders and ran around the battlefield on some fool's quest to help win the battle. Though, they did not exactly expect their gates to be compromised so quickly into the fighting.

She gave him a telling stare, not exactly willing to waste precious time explaining when there was still a battle to win. He sighed and offered her a spot behind on the stead. With little hesitation, she hopped on. Once the mount started riding off toward the front gate, Byleth could at least answer his question, "I took it upon myself to help reinforce each of the entry points. I... well, aim to take out each of the enemy commanders." There was no pride in telling the redhead that much.

"Like Professor Hanneman?" He was at least around to catch onto that detail. Sylvain's face was toward the path ahead rather than to her, but she could surmise that his expression was not one of relief. It was for the best that he was killed, but the older man was still a mentor to the Blue Lions. Byleth's bond with her Eagles was like silver. While her friendship with her students was partially formed by events like their victory at the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, the bonds between the other teachers and students were still strong, bonds of steel.

"Professor Hanneman and Professor Manuela," Admitting to both names was difficult. Byleth did not want to take credit for their deaths, but she was dedicated to saving Arianrhod from collapse. "I had to kill them both, but I'm sure I could have convinced them in better circumstances." A part of her remorse derived from her grand plan. If they were not on that battlefield, maybe they could have turned to her side at the moment of truth. It was saddening to know that her informant was unable to reach them.

The redhead hummed at the information, "In the end, we have accepted our circumstances. You know, I thought much the same about my brother. He could have been so much better if things were just slightly different, but it does not change the fact that he chose his fate. He chose to fall into depravity and lash out on the world." The serious tone brought no relief. Byleth may have preferred if the man had flirted. It was not meant to be comforting. It was meant to give her perspective.

Though, her perspective once believed Ignatz's and Leonie's deaths were necessary. They decided to fight for what they believed. They would not have been swayed. There were so many dead set in their positions. Everyone was unwilling to compromise their values, except... herself. She betrayed her friends twice. Twice. Dark thoughts were consuming her. Tears soon clouded her vision, "Sylvain, should I have accepted my circumstances as Edelgard's sword?"

The question sounded almost treasonous, but her feeble tone illustrated the extent of her dilemma. She was not having second thoughts, but she wanted validation on if she was scum. Sylvain did not flinch at the question, "I believe... there should be more people like you. Not flattery, I promise. I just mean... You're not controlled by your politics. And to tell you the truth, I resented you for some time for that."

The comment earned some surprise from Byleth. While she did not have a close relationship with him, the woman was unaware of any animosity, "You did? Back in the academy?"

"Mhm," He confirmed, "I truly resented you. You got to live your life without knowing about or caring for your crest. You lived a peaceful life without politics. I resented you because I envied you." His confession made the woman's eyes widen. She never thought much of how her upbringing compared to the others, aside from thinking herself less snobby.

"And you want more people like me?" Byleth inquired, wishing to return to the original point. There was little time left in their ride. The tattered front guard was in the distance. They still stood, but it was clear where the tide of battle was going.

As the noble's stead halted and she had the chance to hop off, the woman sent a glance backward to the redhead. Sylvain gave her a soft look when their eyes met, "You're not bound by loyalties or grudges. You fight for what you believe. I believe in his majesty and your cause, but I would have sooner fought you than joined you if you were still aligned with the Empire." With that said, Byleth found some semblance of security. There was no smile, but she did not have to worry about apologizing to the spirits for now.

Sublime Heaven brought forth a great upheaval on the Adrestian invaders. The regular army could only stare in horror and amazement at the serpentine blade tore through rank after rank. The flare of crimson matched the blood spilled by each cut. Her sword was practically depleted. The relic was properly returned to its sheath, replaced with a glistening silver sword.

"Byleth, you're alright!" Lysithea chirped from afar, delighted to see the woman once again rejoin their front. Upon a closer glance, both her and Felix looked worse for wear, but they were still standing. Her timing was a bit too impeccable. Her mint-eyes glanced out at the sea of bodies, both living and dead. It was evident that the bulk of the forces were pressuring the front.

Byleth only flashed a smile in response, not able to do much more than that. Even with an audience before her, the demon's grip drew her back into bliss. She was soon blind to the suffering her blade incurred. Sothis' being could not change her mind entirely. Her emotions made it easier to smile and weep, but nameless men were just ramparts in her dull eyes.

It was a fortress knight that landed a lucky blow with his shield, slamming right into the burn on her shoulder. The pain debilitated her momentarily, enough to force her to fall backward. The blow landed her on the ground. Thankfully, a well-timed Miasma saved her from meeting the armored man's axe. "You're hurt," Felix curtly remarked, his hand extended to hers.

She sheepishly accepted the gesture and returned to her feet, "It was just... a fire spell." Though, the pain made it apparent that she was lying. Her mind slowly pieced together just what gave her the injury. Ragnarok. She was hit by a Ragnarok spell, one of the highest tiers of fire magic. Byleth could not help but be amazed at how much her resistance had grown.

Felix frowned at her words and sent Sylvain a glare, "We would have preferred more able-bodied reinforcements." The redhead could only wince, likely not even catching sight of the wound.

"Beggars can't be choosers," Byleth huffed, "I will end this swiftly." Her eyes scanned the people for any discernible markings. She was lucky, or well unlucky, that she recognized the faces of the commanders. Her deadly fighting style matched with her intellect around her opponents served her well, but she was leaving herself a bit too open in her hesitation. The burns to her shoulder and the bruises to her side told that much.

All three looked about ready to protest the comment. Though, it was Lysithea who got the chance to speak first, "You can't just rush ahead. Just look at how many of them there are!" There was no end to them. Without the right and left flanks leadership, they likely were regrouping to the center. Simple tactics were hardly enough to lay claim to Faerghus' Silver Maiden.

It was either jump on the opportunity now or give the Empire the night to regroup their forces. An extended battle was not something that either side could benefit from, but another day would serve their enemies better than them. Even if the spies were all purged, the losses were not something to scoff at. "Lysithea, do you have another use of Warp?"

The white-haired woman frowned at the question and shook her head, "I am afraid I was not able to achieve the rank of gremory. I only had one use." The news meant that her plan of teleporting forward was off the table, "Byleth, please don't go getting crazy ideas."

The woman looked to her other allies. Felix was back to fending off against a fortress knight as Sylvain was locked in battle with another paladin. The rest of the soldiers were busy against their imperial counterparts. She could not call on them for any hair-brained schemes. There were still a few time pulses left. Some trial and error could be employed. Generally, she did not make a habit of this insane tactic, but the situation required her to act recklessly. "Very well... Could you heal up my shoulder at least? I wish to at least support them."

The request could not be ignored. If Lysithea knew better, then maybe she would have declined it outright. The heal spell did its work. The damage would require rest, but the lack of pain would service her plan perfectly. She expressed her gratitude, before running her gambit.

It was a shame that she did not have her battalion, but she had a serviceable idea in mind. Breaking into a sprint from her position, both enemies and allies gawked at her. "You idiot!" Lysithea's cry was heard from behind.

Byleth did not know where the commander was just yet, but this was to be trial and error. She cocked her sword and prepared for a Windsweep. The combat art allowed her not to get countered. The blade cut the wind and met its mark on a paladin's neck. A successive use of the combat art got her further into the enemy's formation.

Her speed and tenacity served her well at first, but she only had to miss one step. Her first use of time pulse came as she ventured right, only to receive a lance to her torso. That was a failure. The pain was momentary thankfully. Time rewound to before her turn. Instead, she aimed straight. Her third use of Windsweep put considerable strain on her silver sword, but she was one step closer to her target. The strategist was sensible in putting enough distance himself and the rest of his units. Though, her evasiveness was enough to save her... to an extent.

There was one more misstep before she saw progress again. The memory of being skewered was not pleasant, but she at least could manipulate time to service her needs. The woman would have fallen back on her demon personality, but she needed to think ahead. An escape route was necessary. She hoped that creating a divide in the forces would shatter their push and allow her allies to counter the assault. If that failed, she could accept the result of preparing for another day.

Her idea of trial and error could work so long as she had at least one time pulse left. After her two previous attempts, she had three chances left before she arrived at her final use. She had three chances. The third chance was needed after she tripped on a discarded lance. Her clumsiness would have been comical under different circumstances, but at that moment she very nearly died.

Another Windsweep was all it took to shatter her silver sword. She discarded the weapon in favor of the very lance she stumbled over in her last attempt. Her prowess with the other weapon type was lacking in comparison, but it at least served to give her a better matchup against other lances.

After much hard work and nearly dying... three times, Byleth hit a clearing. She expected to be surrounded and promptly dealt with. However, it appeared the commander had a different thought. Eyes and weapons were honed in on her, but she was not dead. As her gaze rose to meet her final adversary, the woman's mouth gaped. Her "heart" ached upon seeing the strategist's face.

"Hubert," His name left her tongue with a sour taste. "I... you're here." Her mint-eyes scanned him over. Byleth expected his usual calculating gaze, but she was taken aback by the sheer malice in his eyes. It was looking to be an unhappy reunion.

"Professor," His voice showed no warmth in it, "it is good to see you again." His pleasantry was empty of any good feelings. His lime eyes only revealed resentment. Her confrontations with both Manuela and Hanneman did not carry this same level of weight. They had not trusted her to the same extent that Hubert had.

Byleth only realized how foolish she was for not suspecting him to be the ringleader of the operation. Though, there would have been no amount of time in the world to prepare her for this conversation, "You as well. I... wish I could have left on better terms." That much was true. A peaceful resignation from the army was not exactly an option, not unless she wished to be detained.

Her words did little to placate the man's apparent animosity, "I am glad. I was starting to think you may have tried to escape and revealed your true nature to your new 'allies'." His words stung, but she was not undeserving of the accusation. Even if Sylvain thought nothing wrong with her decision, she still could not deny being scum for turning her back on the very people that trusted her.

"Hubert, I am truly sorry for what I had to do, but I could not follow her any longer. I could not imagine how this war could truly bring Fódlan peace." While she wholeheartedly believed the thought, the shakiness in her voice portrayed her as a coward. Before her former allies, she looked like a sniveling brat.

"Silence," He barked out, "you betrayed Lady Edelgard's trust. You betrayed my trust! You made us think that you would be by our side. We depended on you. And in return for our reliance, we received a knife to the back." The scorn in his eyes was unmissable. There was little room for fonder days. The only one hung up on this confrontation was Byleth.

Her voice was cracking, "I didn't want to betray your trust. Hubert, I never wished to hurt you or her." As much as she would take responsibility for Edelgard, their battle was not one the green-haired woman longed for. The wretched Emperor was the same person that she comforted after being stricken with nightmares. Her El was the Flame Emperor.

Despite the sincerity in her voice, Hubert sneered at the words, "Your sentiments mean nothing. Ever since your departure, Lady Edelgard has been in hysterics. You are lucky that she wanted me to capture you alive. I would have preferred you were offed in the battle, but bringing you back will be just as sufficient. Either you come with me or you die resisting." It was little comfort to know that her escape brought her former student grief. Imaging the proud woman stricken by her betrayal was not something Byleth wished to do.

"El, I'm sorry..." She spoke in only a murmur. Her mint-eyes gave a meek stare to the black-haired man, "Hubert, is there really no other way? Is there no other way he could settle this?" Killing him was necessary, but her resolve was only recently repairing itself. The initial heartbreak of her decision was not easy to overcome. The constant distractions of escaping imperial territory and convincing the Lions kept her from the dreaded thoughts.

His head promptly shook to her plea, "I cannot trust the words of a traitor. There was a time your words mattered to me, but that time is gone." His palm was aimed toward her, likely in preparation for a spell.

The best option would be to strike him down then and there. Her lance was on clean toss away from puncturing in his torso, "Hubert, please. I can't... I can't fight you like this. I don't want to hurt you."

A dark chuckle left his lips in response, "Hurt me? Professor, I believed in you despite my better judgment. I knew you were to be a thorn in Lady Edelgard's side, but I thought I was wrong. The day you turned your sword on Rhea. I was willing to put aside my doubts," Darkness swept around him upon invoking a Banshee spell, "but I was mistaken." The man's plan was likely to use the magic to immobilize her.

There was little she could do to reason with him. She held no hope for swaying him her way. All she could do was accept the reality of her choice, "You are right. I am undeserving of your trust. I will not lie. I will stop Edelgard, but..." Her weakness showed through once again, "I wish I did not have to." Despite everything, they were still her precious students.

"I am thankful, Professor. I was almost remiss to turn my magic on you, but your words give me no doubts. I have no qualms in killing you if it is what you seek." With that said, he unleashed his spell. Not yet willing to give in, the woman managed to evade the attack at the last minute. Her resolve hardened, her reflexes acted. The lance was flung from her hands and landed directly in his chest.

Hubert coughed up blood and looked bewildered, "Maybe... I did have a reason not to. Urgh, I can't... fall here. Lady Edelgard..." The horror of the sight had Byleth unable to move, unable to react as the soldiers around them reigned hell onto her. Time came to a halt. The scene was frozen. This could not do for her Byleth. She wanted to think that her turning back time was for her own sake, but a small part of her was not ready to let him die. Just as much as Edelgard was a beloved student of hers, Hubert too held that distinction. She could not forgive them for their war, but she needed more time before she could bring justice for the dead.

Time rewound all the way back to as Lysithea was patching her up. Byleth gave a tired look to her ally, "Lysithea, I'm sorry..." Her memory went back to those that would stay dead. The white-haired woman's teacher, her counterpart, would remain one. "I wish I could have convinced Professor Manuela."

While it was likely news to the other that her mentor was present on the battlefield and by extension cut down by her friend, the expression on her face showed no resentment, "I would have wished she lived, but I trust you. I'm sure you would have saved her if you could." The reassurance did so much more than what Lysithea had even intended. Even with the world against her and thinking her to be a monster, she was glad to know someone had faith in her. Byleth's faith in herself needed support after letting go of her ambition to effectively win the battle. Hubert would live another day, but they may not have the same luxury the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

**I wanted to wait a full week to post, but... Well, you'll see why at the end. I can promise Ch. 8 will come within the week. Anyways, enjoy! Thank you to everyone that has commented so far. It really motivates me to keep the chapters coming. **

* * *

The rest of the battle was far from eventful. Blows were traded, but steam on both sides waned by the end of the day. The death toll was considerable for the first clash. By the time it was sunset, nobody was in the mood to rest easy. Byleth's victories were dampened by just who she slew. There was no reprimanding for her yet. If anything, the likes of both Rodrigue and the Gray Lion had more praise than criticism to say. Even if the battle was not yet won, disrupting command on two flanks alleviated the burden.

Her negativity around their situation was also unnecessary. Allowing Hubert to go was no boon, but there was a reason why the Silver Maiden was so revered. Its defenses were without question. And with indisputably loyal soldiers to man the mechanism, they would not be compromised a second time. The Adrestian camp was prominent in the distance, but they had no choice but to pause any attacks. Their losses meant that they had to wait for reinforcements before engaging head-on.

Word had left for Fhirdiad immediately after Cornelia's defection. However, it would be days before the necessary support came. Until then, soldiers from House Rowe were all that they could rely on. Though, they would not arrive until the third day of combat. That thought made the already impossible task of sleeping more difficult. She had let Hubert go, thus prolonging the battle. It was not her fault for the imperial army's stay, but that did not mean that she would not blame herself.

Her eyes squinted out of the window. Despite being provided an actual bed and a place in the guest rooms, he had yet to get a wink of sleep. It was frustrating not only because she needed to be in peak form for the battle ahead, but her rest too assisted in reconstructing her relic. Without a forge equipped to repair a legendary weapon, the Sword of the Creator had to sit out for the day ahead.

Her eyes wearily turned from the moonlight to the door to her room. She almost expected an assassin to make an attempt on her. However, efforts made by Rodrigue made sure to be on guard for turncoats. His effort to protect her was a properly secured deadbolt.

A small giggle left her lips at the solution, marveling at the mere simplicity. She was not even safe in a reinforced jail cell after all. A part of her sort of missed the dingy conditions. Her self-esteem was lacking after her shortcoming in the battle. Lysithea and the rest of the alumnus called it outstanding service, even Ingrid had nothing but praise for Byleth. Yet, they did not know any better. They did not know how she willingly let Hubert go.

She cast her head down in shame but stopped halfway through her motion. Her eyes caught sight of a figure. Immediately, her gaze shot over the silhouette, "Who's there?" She demanded, still on edge from the battle.

"No need to be so defensive," An eccentric voice responded, "it is not like I have much agency at the moment." The voice was unmistakable, but she refused to believe it. Dreaming up apparitions was not new. Having a vengeful spirit was not a trend she wished to see.

"Why have you come?" The question left her mouth without a second thought. Much like the previous specter, this one too fell to her blade.

He waved his hand at the implications of her inquiry, already knowing what spurred the thought. "Do I really seem like such a petty person? Though, I would not mind picking your brain for information on your crest as an apology." That response relaxed her some, but she was unable to tell if he was joking or being truthful. It was always hard to tell with his generally exaggerated tone.

Byleth ignored his request, but she did believe in his words. "No, not at all. I just meant... I killed you. Should you not loathe my being? I imagine you may wish to torment me."

The apparition balked at the notion and shook his head promptly, "Now why would I do that? Curiously, it was you who called me. If anything, I should be the one asking questions." The information caught the woman off guard, not understanding what the other was explaining. Her assumption was still comparable to a haunt.

Her head tilted, "What do you mean by that?" Perplexity kept her from reading too much into his words. She had yet to unpack why she would have called on him in the first place. Granted, that question was far easier to answer than how or what brought him.

"I can hardly say. I was hoping you had answers. Is this some sort of crest ability? My, even death can't stave off my excitement at the prospect. To think your blood may have this power. Goodness, it could be possible to call on other ghosts." As much as she was wracked by guilt, the display was reminiscent of how he was in life. The man's obsession made him forget the fact that he could not even physically take notes.

Her amusement at his excitement did nothing to produce any meaningful answers. There was hardly anything she could say about her ability. Still fearing the goddess's fury, she would only count her experience with ghosts being the man she met a few nights back. Unlike the figure before her, the other loved to be vague. "I cannot say I know much. It seems like I can only talk to those I killed." It was a grim thought, but it was shaping into a trend.

Although it was hard to fully decipher his expression, she could imagine the news disheartened him some, "That is too bad. The ability to speak to the dead could solve so many problems in the world. Who better to critique society than its victims?"

The apparition's interest in changing society reminded Byleth of his parting words. She remembered well that he genuinely believed in Edelgard's vision, "You mentioned your sister as you were dying. Would you mind telling me more about that?" The question was at first met with only silence. Her lack of tact always made conversation tough with her.

Byleth winced over the prospect that she brought him discomfort, but the quiet did not last long. "I suppose prattling about my past before my death was unfair. I don't mind providing you exposition. You see... the impetus for my crest research was based around the idea of manifesting crests. My sister was a victim of a crest marriage, being married in order to birth a child with a crest. And when results were not met, she was discarded. Despite my status and crest, I could not save her." The explanation was far more than the woman imagined to hear. Once again, she blamed Claude's ambiguity. She was under the assumption the ghosts would provide little in the form of meaningful commentary.

Hearing all this personal information gave credence to the idea that she was not dealing with delusions. Though, there was no way for her to confirm his story. Byleth merely decided it best to believe him, "I see. And Edelgard's society, it could've saved people like your sister from the same fate, right?"

"Correct," The voice sounded haggard, "her solution seemed to have better success than my own. I was resolved to my path because I genuinely believed that dismantlement of the crest system and nobility would bring prosperity to Fódlan." It sounded less like his story and more about justifying his actions at that point.

The green-haired woman hummed at the words, "Would you have joined me if we had a conversation instead of battle?"

"I am afraid I would not have or will have. It is still possible I would have I suppose, but I can only say that your choice to fight me was a sound one." The apparition responded earnestly. "I should say now that I was brought to you on this very question. So, I will add that you need not get hung up on me. Your decision was based on your own judgment. I did not believe your hypothesis, but such is research. It is up to you to demonstrate that your belief was the correct answer." His words were just what the woman yearned to hear. It brought her some semblance of peace to know that much. She still had to grapple with her guilty of letting Hubert go.

"You really think so?" The question was quick to leave her lips.

The spirit nodded, "I do. I hope that your hypothesis is correct."

Before she had the opportunity to thank the specter, his presence vanished. His outline was nowhere to be seen. There was no need to scan around for him. Her tired mind chalking up to the same circumstances with the last visit. As soon as she arrived at a resolution, the spirit vanished. Two cases were not enough to make a theory, but it was a decent guess at any rate.

Regardless, sleep eventually claimed her. The conversation with the ghost was enough to distract her from the worst thoughts. There were no nightmares or dreams that night. Instead, she slept into the morning and was awoken by the trickle of light through her window. Byleth groaned, not yet ready to rise. Despite not even being enlisted, her morning attendance was expected, especially after her stunt yesterday.

After making use of the nearby facilities, the woman was quick to rush out. There was no specific person she answered to, so her idea was to seek out Duke Fraldarius. As a former prisoner, the task was not a simple one. She was rebuffed at every corner by Kingdom soldiers. Some thought highly of her for the exploits in the engagement, but there was little she could do to reach the noble. So, the woman had to settle for camping outside of the nearest barracks.

Her patience was tested. After an hour spent twiddling her thumbs, the middle-aged man made his appearance with his personal guard. He gave a small wave to Byleth as he stored away a parchment into his pocket. She thought little of the paper, "Lord Rodrigue, I wanted to ask about my placement." The idea of just approaching a squad captain would draw suspicions of avoiding the top brass.

"Ah, perfect. You were right to come to me," His enthusiasm inspired hope for Byleth. While she was still hung up on her decision, being recognized for her efforts would do well to correct that course of action. "It was decided that there will be a punishment for your disobedience in the last battle." Or not.

Byleth blinked, not sure what she was truly expecting. She was not about to fight the merits of his decision, but the idea of not participating in the battle or being placed under heavier watch did not sit well. Taking a passive role in combat was the last option she wanted. Seeing as how many of her allies nearly died on the first day of fighting, the woman was opposed to being under stern orders. "What will this punishment entail?"

Her hope was the prospect of receiving a light sentence, possibly just latrine duty or running laps around the fort. With the next clash imminent, she preferred to get through her consequence sooner rather than later. It was not lost on her how morbid her mind had become. Byleth could only seem to focus on the battles ahead over the peace in between. The memory of the apparition faded in favor of forming a battle plan.

"You will be tasked to remain at the rear of the fort and keep an eye out for reinforcements and report to them the current status of the battle. House Rowe should have already sent out some knights to bolster our numbers." The assignment was both good and bad news. On one hand, they had allies inbound already. On the other hand, she was to play a non-combat role until they arrived. "And, you will be forced to let go of your weapons for the time being. Sword of the Creator included. I swear I will have to punish Felix later for handing you that too."

It appeared that she was not going to even get a chance to participate in the fighting. The fact deflated her, but the task was a necessary one all the same. Even still, the task could have been relegated to grunt work. "Lord Rodrigue, I am sure I would serve the Kingdom better on the center front again."

Her appeal was met with the shake of ahead, "I am afraid this arrangement was already agreed upon by Sir Gwendal and I. He too recognizes your merits but also stressed the point that you lack discipline." The comment earned a pout outwardly. Internally, Byleth had to make sense of this dilemma. The act of disobeying direct orders could put her in hot water with the very allies she just convinced.

The risk was not one she could take. Besides, she could rewind time in the worst-case scenario. While there were limitations, the time of arrival for the reinforcements could determine if she went along with the punishment. With some reluctance, she finally gave a defeated nod. "Could I at least keep my sword on me? It does not have much use left." The pitiful condition of the blade made it as useful as a glass sword.

The duke shook his head to the idea, "I am afraid all weapons are to be kept away. It is just to make sure that you follow orders. And please don't take this too hard, it will only be for today." His reassuring smile did not ease Byleth's nerves, but she knew there was no chance of compromise in her position.

Eventually, she stripped herself of her arms. Her personal dagger too was confiscated. A frown soon formed, not at all happy with her circumstances. She had some unarmed experience and her faith magic was effective, but her expertise was with a sword. "I understand; shall I head over to the position now?"

She was able to at least appear outwardly indifferent aside from the small tells, but her mind was already wrapped up in making the most of her situation. Her final question was merely to end their conversation then, not wishing to cause a stir by bickering with the noble. "You should eat some breakfast first. Look," He stopped her, "this punishment is not meant to bring you shame. Besides, it is much better than being court-martialed."

The worse alternative put some perspective into her arrangement at least, "I will comply. It just worries me to be away from the battle."

Before she was off, the blue-haired man cleared his throat. The gesture caught her attention, "You're worried about them, right?" Byleth froze in her spot at the words. It was no secret, but it did not match her character. She preferred people seeing her as a sword and following her the wishes of the Kingdom. Admittedly, she did not want to give him a reason to think that she was bound to betray his trust.

"How did you come to that idea?" She simply opted to play coy.

Rodrigue chuckled at the display, "As a father myself, I know how stressful it is to be away from Felix. He's off being reckless, and I'm stuck praying that he comes back unscathed or comes back at all. But, my point is that you need some faith, both in them and your superior. Trust me on this, Byleth, I chose you for a reason. This may seem like a punishment-"

"And referred to as punishment," Byleth interjected. The man was certainly not avoiding the actual word itself.

Rather than take offense at her conversational faux pas, the man simply looked more amused. It often amazed the woman just how lax the noble could be in his manners, "And referred to as punishment, but I assure you that there is more to this than you think. Trust me on this, Byleth. It is how you can prove that you are truly with us over beside us." Truthfully, both were preferable. Her aim was simply to atone for perpetuating the war further. She did not need to be hated or loved. It would not matter one way or the other if they were all dead.

The female gave a reluctant nod, "I'll try. I mean... I will wait for reinforcements but at the first sign of trouble-"

This time around, it was Rodrigue to cut her off. The man gave a sound shake of the head, "No exceptions. If this invasion is truly about capturing you, then this position will serve you best. Though, I will add that is not the main reason for your positioning. Just trust my judgment on this, I have been guiding this Kingdom for many years now after all." The man was certainly wise. She was raised on the battlefield, but the man crafted battles. However, he had never seen the likes of time manipulation.

In his many years, he never needed such a power. That much gave Byleth pause, "I will try. I promise." It was not an empty promise, but she was not completely convinced. Her time pulse was not always necessary, but there were a few instances where she needed to rely on her power.

She wanted him to trust her. So, it was only natural that she trusted his decision. The man likely had a plan in mind. As much as the green-haired woman wanted answers, there was little time to simply dawdle. "You better get some breakfast before you take to your post." Rodrigue chimed in on that matter.

The woman answered with a nod before running off in the direction of the rest of the troops. She assumed that they were all traveling in the same direction. Sure enough, her intuition yielded her a sizable plate. The staff was beyond generous after rumors spread around the fortress. In their eyes, she was a lioness, showing both protectiveness and ferociousness. It fit her better than either demon or hero.

Her plate was a sizable portion of oatmeal, a small ham steak, and a potato. It was a bit more than she wanted, but saying no to the very men she fought alongside was not much of an option. It was not her plan to have rumors of her spread, but it was refreshing. It almost reminded her of the adoration she received from the Adrestians, "Hey, Byleth, are you going to eat all of that?"

The female voice caught Byleth's ears. Her eyes turned to see a drooling blonde. The Falcon Knight was eyeing up her plate shamelessly. The expression was quite comical, "You may have the plate, save the potato. I may need something to nibble on while I wait for reinforcements."

Ingrid looked delighted at the news as she went ahead to swipe the ham and scoop the oatmeal onto her plate. Even as nobles, she had to adhere to provisions and rationing. Sylvain and Felix were on both sides. While Sylvain and Ingrid looked to be in good spirits, Felix did not look nearly as ecstatic. "Oh, don't worry about hi, Professor." The redhead spoke in his usual laid-back manner, "He is just bummed that he won't get to see you in action."

"Shut up, Sylvain," Felix growled and had his fist collide with the man's shoulder. As the redhead winced in pain, the other two found an available table for the four of them to occupy.

The blonde paid little mind to the two men, "I admit that I share his sentiments. Even though you did disobey orders, you fought spectacularly." The grim reality of her actions was ignored in favor of her prestige.

"What can I say? I was right. The professor is our victory goddess, both beautiful and brutal. I daresay her sheer radiance will be what gets the Empire to fall back." That level of flattery earned him a kick from under the table by Ingrid. The pained expression on Sylvain's face got a giggle out of the green-haired woman. The bonds between the three friends were quite enviable. Any childhood friends Byleth had been only temporary.

"She fought well, no need to talk like an idiot." The swordsman's prickly nature added to their dynamic. All three had their quirks. It was easy to imagine the three of them and the King together as children. Byleth imagined that they had not changed much since those days. Even through hardship, they were all still together.

Byleth found herself musing back to happier days. While many looked to their adolescent years, the woman's peaceful era was at Garreg Mach. Even though she made her choice initially to turn against Rhea, there was a lingering regret since her departure that she made a mistake. While her days as a teacher were marred in struggle and tragedy, those days with her class were sublime. Even if she was not too many years off from her students, they were all so young in her eyes, oblivious to the horrors of the world.

Her memory extended to more than just them. To the other classes, she saw friendship with almost every student. The likes of Claude and Dimitri were dear friends in their own right. She never considered herself truly close, but both boys gave warm greetings and always extended a hand when she got into trouble with Seteth or the other professors.

The thought of the former colleagues had the woman's stomach-churning. Her breakfast looked less and less appetizing with each second. The grim thoughts of her victims had her head spinning. Her eyes glanced up to the three friends chatting amongst themselves. Their professor was struck down by her hand, "All of you..." She muttered, "I'm sorry."

Her sudden apology earned only confused expressions from all present, "What's the matter, Byleth?" Sylvain was quick to try to console her.

"I wanted to apologize again for Professor Hanneman," The man's death was made known to the camp. As their teacher, Byleth assumed that his loss would not be easy on them. The specter made it easier to justify her actions, but it did not mean that everyone had moved on. There were still those that grieved his loss.

Ingrid looked somewhat uncomfortable with the somber topic, but her emerald-eyes told that there was no scorn. There was only remorse, "It is not your fault, Byleth. He made his choice. I would've wanted him to live, but I don't blame you for being unable to talk him down. I would not have been able to try to convince him. And if I let him live, then I would have given us more trouble." While her words were intended to uplift Byleth's spirit, she unintentionally reopened the wound of sparing Hubert. Byleth grimaced, no longer able to even eat the potato.

She handed over the morsel to Ingrid. The blonde was not happy with the response, but she did not decline the offering. Her more solemn mood earned a scoff, "I am not in the mood for some pity party. You fought. He died. You lived. Be grateful for that." Felix was far from pleasant, but his tactless behavior was appreciated somewhat.

"Hey now, no need to go-" Sylvain tried to intervene, but the green-haired woman herself stopped him.

The former professor wished to hear the other's thoughts fully, "What is there to be grateful about leaving someone dead? Could there have been merit to just letting him live?"

The swordsman rolled his eyes at the point, "What do you make of our current situation?" His question earned a moment of silence. While there was still the looming threat of the Adrestians, her initial worries were quelled by the inbound reinforcements. She had reason to worry over Lysithea and the Lions, but the battle was practically decided. The numbers advantage of the Empire was shrinking.

"We are... I guess, doing well. The initial assault was likely to be their worst. Their leadership had the time to reform, but it is weaker. With knights from House Rowe, we can rush their camps and push them out of Gaspard territory." The words that left the green-haired woman's mouth gave her a newfound clarity. Killing Hanneman and Manuela. Sparing Hubert. All culminated into a near assured victory. It was not set in stone, but a steady stream of soldiers and supplies would keep them from a siege.

The assessment was affirmed by Felix with a hum, "Stop beating yourself up. We survived and will survive. It seems pointless to get hung up on the previous day's events. What matters most is what lies ahead."

Sylvain smirked at the other's words as he raised a cup of water, "I'll cheers to that." With some reluctance, only Ingrid took him up on the offer.

Byleth all the while allowed Felix's words to keep her from thinking too hard on the details. Her situation was not ideal, but the worst was over. She could take to her new position with some ease, so long as the knights came in a timely manner. Ultimately, that was her pressing condition, "Thank you." She whispered out after finding solace in their kindness.

"You could always take up the role as our professor now," Sylvain joked. It was a little insensitive, as was made clear by the glare he received from the blonde. However, the idea distracted Byleth from any bitter emotions. A small part of her could not help but imagine the possibility of if she had taught their class.

"Felix, be sure to keep an eye on Lysithea while I'm occupied." The woman slowly stood from her seat. Not exactly in the mood to eat anymore, it was for the best that she ran off to her position before she got spotted by the enemy.

The blue-haired man grumbled, but he eventually nodded his head. "Don't keep us waiting too long. I still am itching for our spar."

Her gaze turned to Ingrid and Sylvain next, "I wish you both luck in the battle. Try not to have me bail you out again." Her playfulness was a rarity, but the thought of them as her students had her in an odd mood. She loved her class immensely, but some fought to perpetuate this war. At least, the Lions stood together in their fight to protect their homeland.

Sylvain chuckled at her words, "I will send those Adrestians running. Instead of the battle, you should think about grabbing some tea with me once this is over." His flirting was ineffective, but it kept her sentimental.

Ingrid huffed at the other's comment, not too keen on him making such flippant advances. "Arianrhod will not fall. You do not need to worry."

Their confidence was well-received. The green-haired woman acknowledged both of their sentiments and was promptly off. The orientation of the fort was still not something she knew well, but navigating her way to someone knowledgeable was not difficult. It was the Gray Lion that she came across and received the same orders as she had with Rodrigue. She was to exit from a small passage. One unable to even fit the likes of an armored knight.

While the woman had pondered the prospect of nabbing a blade, she ultimately gave up on the pursuit. It would not be difficult to scavenge a weapon from the ground. The pathway to the exit was easy to miss. The winding path was claustrophobic inducing. At one point, it demanded her to crawl.

The passage was also one-way. Much to her surprise, she fell a small height from the mouth. There was hay to lighten the fall, but the surprise alone had her shaken. Her placement did not draw much attention to herself, but before her was an open field. If she had made a run for it, she would be easy pickings for an imperial paladin. There were no Adrestians in the vicinity, but that did not make being unarmed any easier. Her magic had a set limit.

An hour or so had passed soon after. The Empire's forces had set off for the fort on all sides. It unnerved Byleth not to be present. Rodrigue's words did not make sitting out any easier. She started to regret being complacent with his words. The mystery of why he needed her of all people still eluded her.

She grumbled as her mint-eyes remained focused on the open plains, impatiently awaiting the knights. Though, her quiet begging was met with specks in the distance. On the horizon-line, shapes started to obscure the border between earth and sky. The sight had Byleth over the moon. She wanted to run off into the fray again, but her job was not to play witness. She was to be a messenger.

To her surprise, the knights of House Rowe were already branching off to the left and right. The woman gaped as the cavalry passed her on both sides. Questions continued to manifest in her head. Who was she even to report to? There was no discernible commander.

However, she noticed one peculiar shape. Her eyes took in the carriage. It carried the same banner as Sir Gwendal. Byleth was unsure of how to proceed. She had her experience with nobility, but this was to be her first time meeting with the lord of House Rowe. Considering Gwendal's initial wariness, she assumed that she may need to tread carefully. The coach driver motioned the woman over.

With a heavy heart... heavy mind, Byleth approached the carriage. The driver placed down his reins and moved to open the door. The woman nodded to the gesture and stepped in, only... it was not Count Rowe. To her surprise, it was a familiar face. It was one that she had not seen in years. He had changed so much, but he still retained that same warmth he had at the academy.

"Greetings, Professor." The man blinked at his slip up, "My apologies. I suppose you're no longer a professor. Would you mind if I called you Byleth?" The request had the female outwardly gaping. She was generally reserved still, but this meeting had her completely off guard.

"You may," She responded evenly, "how should I address you?"

"No need to stress titles when it is just us. You may simply call me Dimitri."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the small delay, something came up. It's not serious, but I will aim for biweekly updates. It all depends on my schedule and how I am feeling. Anyways, I left off on that cliffhanger for long enough.**

* * *

The reveal had left Byleth well and truly awestruck. Her expression did not reveal it, but her wide-eyes told enough. The incredulous gaze reflected in her mint irises told of her genuine surprise at their meeting. Instead of marveling over Rodrigue's scheme, the woman took in the man's features. His once short haircut was replaced with an almost wild mane. Where Dimitri once had half a foot on her, the man absolutely towered over her. Thankfully, his serene cornflower blue eyes did not change, "Byleth, it has been far too long. I am glad to see you are well."

His immediate pleasantries startled her, but she was quick to fall back on her natural poker face. Even if he was the same prince she knew before, he was also the person that could seal her fate with a single whisper, "Agreed. I am happy to see you again. Though, I'm surprised to see you so suddenly." The question was raging in her head about how the royal got to Arianrhod so quickly. A trip from Fhirdiad would have taken more than a few days, assuming he was notified by Sylvain's letter.

The man gave a pleasant chuckle at her shock, "It was quite fortunate that I was between the capital and Rowe territory when I received a notice of the battle." Considering the monarch's words, Byleth assumed that their letters were still on their way to his castle and that his knowledge came from the plea to House Rowe.

Nevertheless, this personal audience was just what she wished for. That thought gave her pause. This was exactly what she wanted. Soon, the pieces were coming together in her mind, "You and Rodrigue planned this." She meant no offense with her words, but it hit her then what the older man's vague words truly meant. It was not a punishment. It was an opportunity.

The blonde chuckled at the accusation, not at all bothered by how unknowingly pointed her comment was to him. "I confess that I was aware, but it was not my idea. To give Dedue some peace of mind, I accepted his idea to have you come alone and unarmed to a carriage. Though, I also told him that we would not linger." Just as those words hit Byleth, their transport came to life.

"Wait," She almost exclaimed, "I can't just leave them." Panic overtook the female on exiting the battlefield so suddenly. She had faith in their abilities, but her time pulse was a luxury only she had. To leave Arianrhod, turning back time for her allies was no longer an option.

"Peace, friend." The king reassured her with a wave of the hand, "The cavalry from House Rowe has already turned the battle in our favor. As we speak, they are providing support to the entrances and charging toward the enemy supply lines. Once their convoys are destroyed, our victory is assured." The confidence in his voice had disarmed her of any lingering dread. His coolness was a contrast from Edelgard's boldness. She did not need to be inspired by the words, rather just relieved by them.

Byleth let out a steady breath as she reclined in her seat, "If you think so..." She murmured, unsure of what else to say. Doubting his words and running off played exactly into her worst fear. This was to be a prime chance to sell herself to him, one that she could not pass up.

"I do, I went to great lengths to assure that my dear friends are kept safe." A blush manifested on her cheeks at how she overlooked that detail. Dimitri had more than a vested interest to see the Silver Maiden remain with the Kingdom. His three childhood friends were stationed at the fort. It was obvious that man would do all he could to ensure their safety. Her embarrassment earned a bewildering stare from the monarch in return, "Well, that is not a sight you would see every day."

The comment fed further into her fluster, but the woman fought to return to her composure before continuing her thought. "I apologize for my thoughtlessness. Yesterday, there were a few close calls." If not for her quick thinking, they may have very well been overrun.

The blonde-haired man shook his head. He provided her a kind smile to show his sincerity, "It gives me relief to see you care so much for everyone. When I first heard the news of your defection, I had my doubts, but I can see for myself that I had no reason to worry." Byleth stared curiously, wondering just what the man was thinking. Dimitri was never a difficult person to read, but her situation invited ambiguity.

"Dimitri," She started with some hesitance, "I don't know where to begin." The woman confessed, tripping over her words as she talked. She had never felt this tongue-tied before. Convincing Felix and Rodrigue were by far easier than this, "I... Let me start from the beginning, I want to see an end to this war, and by supporting you."

His expression was unchanged, still amicable, and ever reassuring. "I have heard as much from Sylvain and by extension Rodrigue. I do not have all the details, but I have heard enough to know you are sincere. You have not killed me yet either, so that is reason enough to think nothing nefarious is afoot." It was a relief to know that Byleth would not need to break to tears or nearly be kidnapped again to prove her innocence.

"That is good..." Byleth muttered in a small voice. Her relief was quite palpable, seen in both her voice and soft expression. "I would never dream of killing you. It is my hope that I can protect you." It harkened back to her request to Rodrigue. Dimitri had yet to make mention of the fact, either because he did not feel the need to bring it up or it was not included in the letter to him. The green-haired woman could not say for sure which it was, but she did not need to know. She only desired to earn his validation. Her hope was that he could put her to use over discarding her to the chopping block.

His hand came to pat the woman on the crown. Her solemn expression was shaken by the gesture, "I would not have gone to such lengths to meet you to deny your request." Those words were like music to Byleth. It was cathartic to see her plan come through without a hitch. Everything was falling into place in a matter of seconds. She rested against a cushion. For a noble carriage, it was on the smaller side, but it was padded thoroughly on the inside. She was not too thrilled about relaxing as her friends fought the war she caused, but the good news had her in a better mood than in the morning.

With no direct answer yet, Byleth felt spurred to push the question and see for herself where she stood, "Will you allow me to serve you then?"

Rather than confirm or deny her suspicions, the monarch swayed her to not erase the thought, "Easy there, we do not need to discuss those details yet. For now, I would like to catch up a bit. We have not spoken in years. While we did not leave on the best of terms, I missed the conversations we used to have." A flurry of memories returned to the former professor with those words. Whether it was passing greetings to sharing a cup of tea, the two had made a habit to chat. It was not nearly as close as her and Edelgard, but none of her interactions with him were unpleasant.

"You're right," She acknowledged. "I am sure there is time to chat as we ride to Rowe's manor." The journey would give them ample time to talk about important details. And if not, there was no set deadline for her this time around. She did not need to prove her intent in a timely manner.

Her comment earned a chuckle. Byleth gave a dumbfounded look, unsure of what was so amusing about her statement. "We are traveling to Fhirdiad actually," Dimitri chimed in. "I know I told Rodrigue to keep you from being privy to our meeting, but he should have at least prepared you for the journey first."

Her composure was momentarily shaken. A trip to the capital implied that she had more than just a momentary audience. Her mind went many directions, unsure of what the man was planning. Though, the city was his home. It would be a perfect place for the king to remain with relentless border clashes, "All the way to Fhirdiad? By ourselves?"

Once again, he denied her assumption, "Well, not quite. I do have my personal guard up the road from here. It would have invited danger if my banner was flown when confronting the Empire near the border." It made sense that he would have his soldiers in the vicinity.

"That makes sense. If you don't mind me asking, why did you not just send one of your vassals to collect me?" The monarch's life was far more valuable than anyone else. Someone like Dedue could have come in his stead and saved the kingdom from losing its head.

"For one, I wanted the chance to talk alone with you. We can't exactly have a personal conversation if Dedue is around. And two, I was probably the best judge of character for you. Most people are of the mind to not take the risk on you." His rationale made sense to Byleth on both accounts. Though, the amount of kindness did have her beyond grateful. It was reassuring to have him be willing to understand her.

There was one more point that Byleth wished to bring up, "And you have already decided to bring me to Fhirdiad?" An answer to that question would give her better clarity. Even if they were to spend the time being friendly, she needed to know what was in store for her.

The blonde nodded his head first, "It would be the safest place to keep you from the Empire. Sylvain's letter mentioned something of a daring plan. If we are to discuss it, it would be best to be at the most secure location within my realm." It gave Byleth immense relief to know that he was plenty aware of what she was starting to concoct. The noble's endorsement explained the lack of trepidations by the king.

"That is reasonable. I would prefer to keep the conversation without any prying ears." It was essential that nobody with any leanings toward the Empire knew about her plan before it could be executed. Her informant relied on complete secrecy. Keeping her mouth shut in public was the least she could do for their plan. A new point interrupted her thoughts, "Wait... We are going to Fhirdiad, what about my sword?" The weapon was irreplaceable. It would be useless without her.

It did not bother Dimitri to reassure her, "It will be sent to you, no need to worry. I am merely... having it be repaired." His pause caught her ears, but she did not have any reason to doubt him. "Anyway, I have been wondering this for a while, but what exactly happened to you over the past five years? I assumed you were dead until you reappeared a few months ago."

There was little for Byleth to say on the subject, but she had no reason to hold back on Dimitri. "I guess I was sleeping for that time," Hibernation made the most sense. It was believed that she sustained too critical injuries after the Immaculate One's breath and her fall into the nearby gorge. Her anatomy was a mystery, but it was reasonable to assume she used the time to repair herself.

Her words earned a bewildered look from the monarch, "Is that so? You really were asleep for that long?" There was no skepticism in his voice, simply shock. The prospect was an absurd one to most. Edelgard and Hubert were both taken aback by the news as well.

"It felt like just a nap, but... it ended up being more. After all, the last we met you were only a prince." Memories of old resurfaced. Byleth could not help but think of those cherished times like they were only days ago. To her, there was no gap between peaceful days and full-blown war.

The playful reminder earned a playful response, "My height certainly was not the only change in those years. War with the Empire kept us busy, but there was still time for a coronation once I came of age. It was an adjustment going from relying on my uncle to running the Kingdom myself, but I have a lot of support." The mention of support brought Byleth back to her first meeting with the blonde about his house. Admittedly, she deferred to Edelgard after noticing hidden darkness within Dimitri. How ironic a decision.

Aside from Felix, she heard no complaints about the man before her, "You fit the image of a king greatly, even with that unkempt hair of yours." The woman's even tone was contrasted by her teasing comment. Ignoring the snide remark tacked on, there was a true regality to his figure. It was hard to think of him too differently than the princeling that she met a year ago... six years ago, but all his physical traits were proof enough. Like both Claude and Edelgard, Dimitri too grew to be an imposing figure.

"I will take that compliment," He said with a smile. "I should get this out of the way too; you have not changed at all. You look the exact same." While the math checked out to Byleth being twenty-six or so, she retained the appearance of a twenty-one-year-old.

The mint-eyed woman could only shrug at his words, "I don't understand it much myself, but it must do with my sleep. I have no memories between my fall and my awakening." There was no shame in admitting that much.

"You were thrust right into this war. That makes sense. You were only reported active in three battles. The Battle of Garreg Mach, Great Bridge of Myrddin, and Derdriu. They were skirmishes, but those were all the major fights that I have heard of. You defecting after five years of fighting compared to almost three months is less believable," Dimitri explained his thought process. The woman never considered this kind of perspective. The logic was sound for why people would distrust her to the extent that she had.

Byleth had no problem fighting alongside her students to challenge Edelgard's enemy at the monastery. She was shaken by the engagement at the bridge, but it was all for the sake of ending the war. The brutal end of Claude and acquisition of the Alliance was what brought her to turn her back on her student. She had made her mind in the span of a month, "I never wanted this. I only wanted to protect her, Edelgard."

The mere mention of the emperor caused Dimitri to stiffen. He did not respond for almost a minute. His expression darkened, but it eventually relaxed. The return of his smile too brought back his voice, "I see." He choked out awkwardly. He paused to clear his throat, "War is vile, professor. I'm truly honored to see you come around on the idea. I shouldn't be telling you this, but I may as well."

The words caught Byleth's attention. Not that she was not listening earlier, rather this had her switch her posture and lean forward, "What is it, Dimitri?"

"I... Well, the thing is... It brought me relief to know you wanted to join me. I'm trying to say that it was uplifting, err... inspiring. Goddess, I am not sure how to word." Dimitri continued to stumble over his words. This awkwardness had sent the woman into a daze. She understood what he was trying to say, but she did not know what was wrong with those thoughts. "I wanted you to fight by my side. You were not my teacher, but you were... are a friend." The change in tense had her over the moon.

Hope grasped her like a stranglehold. She could not break free from her euphoria, "You are also my friend, Dimitri." She did not deserve this, but she still was unable to deny herself. Internally, she accused herself of replacing Edelgard for him. She let out a dark chuckle at how she could not even celebrate her victories.

In the end, she was still a traitor. She was not steadfast for Empire or Kingdom, as much as she would have preferred to be one way or the other. Her feelings made it impossible to accept her successes. She was thankful at least that these emotions were not easy to read. Her mint-eyes locked on the man. His bright smile brought her a false sense of peace. He was the ultimate voice of the Kingdom, but convincing him of her intentions was no longer her worry. Her worry was if she could truly go through with her plan.

Byleth was set on seeing it happen, but her hesitation toward Hubert invited her doubts. Not toward her plan, but she doubted herself. "Byleth?" Dimitri's call snapped her from her despair. Her eyes honed in on his perplexed expression, "Are you alright?"

She sheepishly nodded to the words, "Sorry. I was... thinking about how I am not exactly worthy of being your friend." It was a half-truth. There was far more to it, but the sentiment held.

Dimitri's cornflower eyes flashed a peculiar emotion at the thought, "No need for talk like that. What matters is where you are now. Blood cannot easily be washed off, but it should not stop you from walking the right path. Anyone that seeks to protect the weak from the strong can be... worthy." His kind words did well to defuse Byleth's second thoughts of their partnership, but the ominous endnote did have her mind going over places. She thought back on Felix's accusations of Dimitri. The blonde seemed perfectly fine.

She knit her fingers as she thought over what more to say, "I want only to atone for the lives lost, but I will accept your friendship if you are willing to accept me." It would be wrong of her to decline such a gracious offer.

"Of course, I accept you." In an instant, they were back to being positive. "Now, it should only be a little further until we reach the rest of my envoy." The reminder had Byleth curious over the prospect of seeing more familiar faces. It was more than likely she would see Dedue. A part of her was curious over if he grew as well. Dedue from the academy days was as tall as a tree.

The carriage eventually reached a halt after another minute along the path. A coordinated march and murmurs around "his highness" confirmed that they were greeted by allies over hostiles. Dimitri gave a reassuring smile as the door to their transport was opened. Her mint-eyes left the monarch to only see iron. Her eyes shot toward the sky to catch a familiar face.

It was not easy to miss Dedue. Being the only person of Duscur origin in the prince's entourage was the first fact. The second was how the man stood almost a foot taller than all else present. The third was the sheer size of the axe he carried. The fourth and final fact was how said axe was already trained on her.

"Dedue, no need to threaten my guest. She's unarmed," Dimitri said with surprise. Though, his gauntlet moved to push the edge aside. Byleth herself was not bothered by the greeting. It was fitting for her. Considering if situations were reversed, she would not blame the ever-vigilant retainer.

The taller man relaxed upon seeing his monarch completely unscathed, "My apologies. I only thought to be prepared for the worst-case scenario. It would not be a welcome sight to see you taken hostage." His even tone was matched with the casual motion of returning the weapon to his side.

The threat did not shake Byleth, but Dimitri all the same played peacemaker. It was not like he knew of time pulse, "I'm sorry about that, Byleth. The idea of coming to meet you was a... hard sell." It did not feel like he fully convinced his retainer, but she was not about to voice such sentiments.

Dedue's expression did not relax. As much as he maintained a similar poker face to her, the man's air was not as hospitable as Dimitri's. "His majesty agreed for you to come unarmed and bound." Those conditions did register a reaction from both the king and the commoner.

The blonde was the first to speak up on that matter, "I said nothing about binding her!" The idea looked to visibly fluster him, "Goddess, I am perfectly fine." The man motioned to the untarnished armor he wore. "I believe she would be a valuable ally, not our prisoner."

His words shocked Byleth. She knew that he wanted her aid, but to hear the verbal acknowledgment successfully dissuaded her from the worst thoughts. The feelings around her confrontation with Hubert vanished. Yet, she was not the one to respond to the news. Once again shocked, she observed Dedue gave an intense stare to his liege, "You can't mean-"

His thought was cut off promptly by Dimitri, "Let us not stress the details. You should greet her correctly. After all, she will be coming with us to Fhirdiad." There was something left unsaid. It was akin to when the monarch avoided mention of their future collaboration. It did not worry about her. She was willing to put her faith in him, but she at least recognized there was an important detail missing.

"Very well," The man resigned himself to the thought. The green-haired woman took no offense to his reluctance, "Byleth, I admit I am not ready to trust you with his majesty's life. However, if what you say is true, then I am deeply honored for you to believe in King Dimitri." Even if his words did not reflect his suspicions, he was willing to acknowledge that he would be touched by the action.

"And Dedue is not the only familiar face here," Dimitri flashed a smile as he gestured to a person approaching them. Amongst the guard present, the woman was the only one not dressed in chainmail or iron plates. Her attire was reminiscent of the uniforms worn at the monastery. Yet, her sandy blonde hair and her indigo eyes were familiar. Her mind went to Jeritza, but her mind quickly snapped to the female that shared the same traits as he.

"Mercedes?" She was not too close to the woman, but they had got along well. Their run-ins at the cathedral were consistent. Byleth always made a habit of patrolling the monastery grounds.

The woman nodded in affirmation, "It is good to see you again, Professor... I mean, Byleth." As much as it was no longer her position, the green-haired woman was never opposed to the title. "Even after all these years, it feels natural to call you that." Her attention shifted to the royal beside her. "If I remember correctly, you were practicing on the way here, right? I kept hearing you say her name over and over after all." The sandy blonde brazenly nudged the monarch. Even if she was a commoner in the Kingdom, the woman had no trouble acting overly personal with him. It brought a similar feeling to when she saw the noble trio poking and prodding one another. It brought out fond memories of the academy.

"Mercedes, you were watching that!" The panicked expression on his face was the last straw. Byleth openly giggled at the display, not minding their impersonal behavior. She could not contain herself. Her conversation with Dimitri raised her mood, but this scene made her almost forget the horrors of the past few months.

A warm smile graced that blonde-haired man's lips at the sight of the once stoic woman looking so entertained, "Professor... Goddess, Mercedes, you got me slipping up now!" His exasperated tone added to Byleth's amusement. "And, don't tell her that! She did not need to know."

Mercedes gleefully shook her head to the request by her sovereign, "If you would like to know, Byleth, he really wanted to appear dignified for you." The woman pretended to whisper the information, but she still spoke loud enough for the other to hear. The words had Dimitri turning to the color of a tomato.

"Mercedes, stop that!" He took to begging the common woman, "I am dignified, but it had been some time since I last saw Byleth. I was a bit nervous." His justification fell flat as he remembered that the other female was present and listening intently to the banter between classmates. "I mean... Goddess, I am just digging my grave," Dimitri groaned in a ragged voice.

"Would you need help, milord?" Dedue chimed in again in his usual tone. It was hard to tell if the man was teasing his liege or being literal.

Either way, it did not do the monarch any good to hear, "Don't you start too, Dedue!" Even if he was the greatest threat to Edelgard's ambitions, he was still the same Dimitri that she knew. There was little that changed.

Byleth could not stay silent any longer. Her aim was not to fluster him further, but her curiosity brought out the same result. "You were nervous?" The inquiry had the man tripping over his words and attempting to regain his emotions.

In the academy days, he often acted very regally and befitting of his station. Byleth understood the cool side to him, but she also bore witness to his more playful side. It was a gem to witness him breaking out into laughter over Alois' jokes, "I, erm... Well, to tell you the truth, I was a bit more worried about what you would think of me than judging if you were truly our ally." That confession was not what the woman expected, but it did not throw her off. It soothed her to know that she was not the only one overwhelmed. She preferred it when they both treated each other as equals over what their stations meant.

"You chided me for raising my axe," The fortress knight from Duscur cut into the conversation. It was likely his duty to remind Dimitri just how preposterous he could be at times.

"Not now, Dedue." The royal begged, likely still wishing to maintain his image. His attention returned to the green-haired woman, "I understand your circumstances. Or well, Sylvain's letter told me enough. It may be Sylvain of all people, but the fool would not recklessly invite me to my death... Unless it involves ladies... I will just say I trust his judgment on this and Rodrigue's. I have no reason to think ill of you. If I had, maybe I could have been a bit more intimidating."

While the man resembled a giant in both his shape and posture, the king was a sensitive one. One that cared immensely for his allies and abhorred killing. One that could laugh to the silliest of jokes. One that could share his heart when the... occasion permitted it. Byleth was not blind to his imperfections, but she knew that aiding his cause was right.

"I will support you the best I can, milord." She said with a satisfied smile, gladdened by the nostalgia. She felt her resolve start to reconstruct itself. He was the kind of person that she needed to swear herself to in this trying time.

"You can at least call me Dimitri until we reach the capital, Professor." The title earned a grumble, and it also had him make an easy mistake too. One that she would most certainly not ignore.

With a smirk, she corrected him, "Byleth." At first, the fact did not register with him. A few seconds later it became clear what prompted her to speak.

"... I did it again, didn't?" The satisfaction of his previous words lost in his embarrassment.

"You did, your majesty," Dedue added. Once again, it was difficult to tell if he was antagonizing the monarch or was being too literal.

Nevertheless, Dimitri sighed, "It will be a long journey back to Fhirdiad."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Uhhh... Sorry. No promises on consistent updates, but I'm here to say I'm not dead. Be sure to give any feedback. It is most appreciated. **

* * *

The journey was just that. Long. And yet, it was so much more too. There was the ever-present cold. Supposedly many wild wolves lurked in the brush that surrounded their path. They may have nearly crossed the path of a demonic beast too. As much as the woman wanted to approach Dimitri, the majority of the journey had him conversing with his retainer. Mercedes's position had her confined to the carriage with the other two. She was, excluding Byleth, the only healer present.

As for herself, the former professor was presented with her own horse. Her horseback skills were poor. She was unable to make use of them in the battle, but this stead was at least trained to follow their caravan. Mercedes's experiences with horses were less than her own, so it made better sense for Byleth to ride outside the carriage. Dedue's bulk made it reasonable for him to join them too. It was apparent that they did not have the time to march from one end of the Kingdom to the other.

Their pace serviced them well. Ultimately, they were on time to arrive in Fhirdiad soon. It was believed that they would arrive in the morning, but trekking through Faerghus' endless woods was not a wise choice in the evening. The low visibility made them easy pickings for any nocturnal creature. The camp provided light and watch. While it attracted an unsavory company, their numbers could quell any opportunistic bandit troupe or pack of beasts.

It was not asked of Byleth to take watch, but she was quite insistent on the idea. Her sleep schedule was dependent on the physical condition of her body. Exhaustion was the only means for her to rest. Her ever vigilant behavior earned reluctant praise at best. At worst, Dimitri voiced his concerns over her health.

It mattered little with only one night left until they were within the limits of the capital. There was time to sleep once they arrived. The woman tended to the campfire, willing to keep an eye on the flame for the time being. The song of wolves carried from a great distance, but her attention was on the flicker of the fire. The crackling of the wood as it gave way to the heat. Flashbacks of a great inferno manifested in her thoughts. Even after so many months, the events of Remire Village remained fresh in her memory. The former professor was overcome by a bitter feeling. The atrocity that happened was not the Flame Emperor's doing, but she still worked alongside the cravens that perpetrated the crimes.

Edelgard was not the perpetrator. And yet, she was complicit in the tragedy. Her methods demanded sacrifices. The innocent were fodder for her sense of justice.

As if reflecting the flames in her eyes, they reflected a burning frustration. Byleth was so quick to turn her blade on Rhea. She was so quick to defend the instigator of horrific hardships. She hated herself for how this anger was only temporary. It was a passing feeling. It seemed like the woman could never truly loathe the likes of Hubert and Edelgard fully. Her thoughts were broken by a hand to her shoulder. "Byleth?" To her surprise, it was Dedue that greeted her.

Out of everyone in the company, they spoke the least in the past week. It was never his prerogative to glean into her recent history or seek to reminisce. "Dedue. What brings you to me?" Their manner of speech was both blunt. While there were long pauses in their talks, they spoke in a near similar way, often not wanting to mince words.

The retainer sat across from Byleth without offering an immediate answer. "It felt fitting to hear from you myself on your intentions," Dedue answered straightly, not sparing the time for pleasantries. This conversation was to be expected, but his silence until then had her under the impression he was already placated.

Byleth did not take any offense to his approach. "Do you not trust my desire to assist the Kingdom?"

After a pause, the fortress knight shook his head to the question. He took a seat beside her, overlooking the fire. His expression mirrored hers. "No, but I want to know what you want with his highness."

His unspoken accusation startled Byleth, enough for her natural poker face to crinkle. From what it sounded like, the retainer was suggesting that she wished to use him for her personal gains. Though, her emotions were quick to reign in as she thought more about his words. "What are you implying?"

Dedue hummed in response. "I am only wary that you seek to use his highness's kindness. I believe you betrayed the Emperor and are a traitor to the Empire, but I do not know what you seek from wishing to fight for his highness."

The point of confusion was one that was not new to her. There were far easier solutions than subjecting herself to his judgment and joining with her former enemies. Her choice to align with the rival monarch suggested more cowardly reasoning behind her actions. If not cowardly, there could be a reason to believe her choice was self-fulfilling. Her resolution to join their cause only scratched the surface of her loyalties and aims. "It is my desire to see that Dimitri be the one to save Fódlan. My view is not far from your own. I believe he is the only person that can do so." There were some details Byleth omitted. Ones that were better saved for a less public area. It was not her intent to wallow her in her guilt before all her new allies.

Her answer did earn a nod, but the tall man's cool gaze did not melt. "Don't take offense, but are you doing this curry his favor? To gain his affections?" The obvious implications hit the woman like a volley of arrows. He was asking if her endgame was Dimitri's romantic interest.

The meaning behind his words had her stagger, not expecting that kind of inquiry. It was... not impossible to suspect, but the traitor gave the other an incredulous look. Why would anyone think that she of all people would seek to seduce the monarch? She was a former authority figure in his life, but that far-fetched fantasy was five years old. She was no professor, not anymore. Byleth shook her head accordingly after the words set in. "I only wish to see justice prevail and to restore the peace. I believe that lending my blade to Dimitri is my wisest option."

"I see," His solemn answer was normally unnerving to most. Even if they were not particularly close, their interactions around the monastery had her discerning his nature fairly quickly. Behind his intimidating visage, he was surprisingly thoughtful. "What was it that made you reach that conclusion?"

There was to be no end with the questions. Not that the green-haired woman minded, but she had not expected him to continue to extend their conversation. This question brought her momentary pause. The sound of the wind's call and light snoring was all that could be heard in her silence. "Being with Edelgard made me realize that Dimitri's idea of justice fits my interests. There have been far too many deaths. So many innocent people have died and will die in order to achieve the Emperor's plan."

Dedue nodded to her words. "His majesty does seek to bring justice. Even if he abhors killing, blood will be shed. Are you prepared for that?"

There was only a short pause, given for those that were bound to die. Yet, she chose her path. There was no more room for doubt. "For the sake of peace, I will do whatever is asked of me." Fighting a war for peace, it was a contradictory statement. Byleth knew how she would only be fueling a bloody cycle. However, it was all for the sake of deposing a warmonger. And while Edelgard fought for her own vision of peace, Byleth wanted the Adrestian's war to close.

"... Hm, that is acceptable." The tall man nodded to her words and stood. The low visibility and dying flame made his upper half shrouded in darkness. The rest of his body, sure enough, disappeared from her sight as he vanished into the night, likely returning to his liege's side.

Silence reigned only for mere minutes. The crackling of the fire was a soothing sound. Byleth cherished the moment, longing for the continent to know this kind of serenity. But, she was no longer alone.

As soon as Dedue departed, another familiar face joined Byleth at the campfire. Unlike with the vigilant retainer, the new presence was announced with a whimsical hum before the other sat down on a nearby log. The saintly attire and that familiar sandy blonde hair were dead giveaways for her visitor. The night's shroud failed to obscure her company. Byleth's mint-eyes caught the ever kind smile of Mercedes. "Do you mind if I take this seat?" The warmth in her voice was akin to the heat of the flame.

Byleth offered a nod and watched as the other sat beside her. Her request was for more than just a quiet companionship. "What's the matter?" Her mind wandered back to her late-night conversations with Edelgard. The white-haired girl was plagued with nightmares. And somehow, the green-haired woman felt inclined to listen. Their chats at odd hours were what built their friendship. And ultimately, it was what swayed her to protect her over following Rhea's orders.

The blonde giggled at the question. "Did you notice me waiting for you to finish talking with Dedue?"

The green-haired woman shook her head. The timing did make sense in hindsight. "It was a hunch. You had a bad dream, right?" It was somewhat bold of her to intrude a personal thought. Yet, she assumed that the older woman planned on opening up the matter herself.

Her assumption was soon confirmed with a nod. Mercedes offered only a contemplative gaze. "I would not call it a bad dream. It was pleasant, but it invoked some memories. It's these memories that I wished to approach you on."

It was confusing to think that the dream itself was not the point of contention. It only served to spark this inciting incident, nothing more. The other seemed far more intent on what she remembered. "Why me?" The former professor asked.

It was a legitimate question. Byleth was not particularly close to the woman. Even if they had light-hearted conversations throughout the journey to Fhirdiad, there was nothing that made her the most approachable person for personal matters. Byleth swore that the priestess was on far friendlier terms with the fortress knight that left the fire's audience. Though, the answer was obvious once the other opened up. "My memory involved my brother, Emile. I remembered hearing reports of the Death Knight being present for the seizure of Bridge of Myrddin and the capture of Derdriu. You fought alongside him, right?"

Her brother and the Death Knight... It only hit her then the strong resemblance between Jeritza and Mercedes. They shared the same hair and eye color. Once again, hindsight hit her like an arrow. "Yes, I did. What of it?" Byleth had no clue what her intent was in asking. Would Mercedes hold it against the former professor that she fought alongside her sibling?

"There's nothing wrong," Mercedes was quick to reassure. Her voice succeeded in disarming any of Byleth's doubts on that matter. "I wanted to ask... how is he?" Her awkwardness in asking told of her conflicted feelings on the matter. It appeared that she still cared for her sibling, even if he fought for the Empire.

It only felt right to speak honestly on the matter. On the battlefield, he was the terror known as the Death Knight. He wielded his scythe as if it were made of paper. He appeared to have no qualms spilling blood and trampling over enemy corpses with his horse. And outside of battle, he was... something else. "I did not talk much with him, but I did have a conversation. I approached him as he was eating a bowl of ice cream." It was a far-fetched idea to most, but she was sure that the fact may mean something to her conversational partner.

Mercedes gawked at the news. "Ice cream?" Her disbelief was palpable. Perhaps, the other did not take the former professor's words seriously.

"Yes?" The former professor responded in a confused tone. She was unsure if she misspoke or said something silly. It was not exactly groundbreaking news to share the Imperial general's interesting choice of palette. If anything, it was a fun tidbit that would get herself killed if it spread. Jeritza seemed very guarded about his habits.

The confusion dissipated soon after. A kind smile returned to her face. "Sorry about that. I was, well, shocked, and relieved to hear that. Emile always had a sweet tooth you see. It makes me happy to know that he has not changed too much."

Her words explained her behavior easily. Considering the Death Knight's habits, it was likely a relief to know that he was still similar to her brother. Byleth imagined that Jeritza was not always such a brutal personality. It softened her heart to imagine him in a better light. In a sense, that was how she saw Edelgard and Hubert. Behind their crimes, she thought back fondly to better times with the two. "Mercedes, do you fear the possibility of fighting him?" The question slipped from her tongue.

It was not good form to suggest fratricide. However, the topic was somewhat relevant to her. She wanted to learn from the woman to come to terms with what will come. Mercedes's hands moved closer to the fire, taking in the heat of the flames. The crackling emitting from the campfire was soon eclipsed by the answer. "To tell you the truth, I do. No matter what he has become, he is still my Emile. He is my precious brother."

Before Byleth could respond, Mercedes continued her thought. "But, my fear will not stop me from what needs to be done. I swore myself to the Kingdom and will continue to do so. Dimitri and the others are my friends and classmates. They deserve my full support in the battles ahead." Her position was reminiscent of Byleth's reasoning. Many likely shared the same sentiment as the women at the campfire on the matter of family on opposing sides.

"Why did you ask me to tell you about him?" The green-haired woman thought back on how the other was keen on learning more of her brother. From her point of view, it seemed better to be blissful of the truth.

Mercedes tilted her head and offered a confused look. "What's wrong with asking?"

"Would it not be easier to face him oblivious of if he's still the brother you remember?" Granted, her comments on Jeritza were minute. She only knew the man had an interest in ice cream. That was hardly enough to humanize it. And yet, it likely correlated with Mercedes' cherished memories.

"When the day comes that he and I must face him, I would like to have a strong face. Knowing he is still my Emile, I will not need to hesitate over if it's truly him. I will have no doubts. I will be able to keep myself from... crying." Her pause had Byleth redirect her gaze to her present company. She was shocked to see the pain on the other's expression. Mercedes' eyes were clouded by moisture. Tears trickled down her cheeks. It was seeing her sorrow that the former professor understood the meaning behind her response. It was better to cry then than on the battlefield. She would not need to shed tears or think of her sorrow when the confrontation arrived.

Byleth offered a hand. She patted the other's shoulder and turned her eyes to the sky. Her battle, thankfully, was not with her family. Sadly, Mercedes had the misfortune of being on opposing sides with her sibling. The thought of facing off against her father, Jeralt, did not sit right. It was wrong to turn one's weapon against kin. "You are far stronger than you appear," She conceded.

"The war has changed us all. Even if I may not seem all that different, these past few years have been difficult on everyone." The sorrow in her tone foretold the extent of the war on the poor woman. Everyone seemed so different from their academy days. Any innocence and optimism was drained away to jaded realism or remorse. From her students to the Lions, they were all shackled by burdens.

"I wish it never came to any of this," Byleth admitted. The warmth of the fire was alien to her. She felt frozen in her regrets. A part of her wondered if she should have turned her sword on Edelgard in the Holy Tomb. If she did so, perhaps the war would have ended then and there. So many would not have needed to die.

The unspoken words did little to bother Mercedes. "About my brother, there is a particular memory that plagues me. When my mother and I escaped House Bartels, we had to leave him behind. Seeing what he has become now... He is still my Emile, but he's changed. The Death Knight is him, and yet it is completely unlike the kind boy I once knew." The personal information weighed heavily on the former professor. It gave her a perspective to work off of.

"Do you still regret your choice?" Byleth finally asked. She thought back to her betrayal at the Holy Tomb. If only she was wise enough to turn her blade on Edelgard, then this great tragedy could have been avoided.

There was a solemn nod in return. The melancholic expression on her only brought an ache to the other female. "Every day. If only I made that risk, maybe I would get to see his smile once more. Instead, we have to spill each other's blood. It's not right, but I have resigned myself to what comes next. For the sake of Fódlan and my friends, I am ready." Her determination was conflicted by her anguish. The cleric too was struggling. And, her words inspired Byleth to think more of her present circumstances.

It was obvious that what would come was not about to be pretty. If the opportunity ever arose again, Byleth needed to put Edelgard down permanently. It was her duty as someone sworn to the King that she do so. "I cannot say I saw him smile, but he seemed to be enjoying those sweets greatly."

Byleth knew how much her words were worth and yet she still stated her observation. The warmth returning to Mercedes's face told her that she made a fine call. "Thank you, Byleth. I... still love him. So, I am happy to know that the Emile I knew is alive." She stood after saying that much. Her eyes wandered to her tent. "Don't be a stranger." Mercedes left her spot beside the fire in favor of her makeshift cot.

With that, the mercenary was the only one at the fire's side. Though, she was quick to retire after a few more moments staring into the source of the heat. Her mind harkened her back to the Flame Emperor at Remire. At that moment in time, she did not believe a single word from the individual. The harbinger of the tragedy was her enemy and one not to be trusted by any metric. And, she did so. At the moment of truth, she stood beside her sworn enemy. The villain in cahoots with her father's murderers became her ally for a time.

Her choice that day brought her stress every waking moment. Even when she was still aligned with Edelgard, she was not blind to the perpetrator of the violence. The thoughts were like a thick miasma. It made it impossible to breathe. It taxed her brain to rationalize her decision. The strain was what allowed her to sleep.

It was a pattern henceforth. The following nights saw a similar pattern of relying on her overworked mind to bring her to slumber. It was not healthy, not when it was showing in her eyes. Her brimming confidence for the road ahead was eclipsed by her self-loathing. At any rate, she was bound to be depleted of time pulses. Her slumber was quinntessential for restoring her ability. It was why Sothis rested so often. The toll of playing with time demanded her health.

That consistency was shattered by a tap on the shoulder. Her eyes snapped open to find no one else present. A phantom sensation seemed to be what roused her from her bliss. Her eyes shot around again, wondering what was the cause. Surprisingly, the green-haired woman had no nightmares to blame for the occurrence.

Not only was she lacking a culprit, she was lacking the ability to return to sleep. The disturbance had her alert. Her instincts were quiet. There were no prying eyes on her. Rather, she felt possessed by the idea that something was needing her attention. Byleth slowly rose from her spot, steady enough not to draw attention to herself. Her shape was shrouded by darkness. Tree cover clouded the moonlight.

It was a sound in the distance that drew her from the camp. Curiosity got the better of her. And with a divine pulse, her childish impulses could easily be rectified. Her walk only cost her a few minutes, some spent avoiding the overgrowth of the nearby trees. Eventually, she arrived at her, supposedly, intended destination.

It was nothing special. The moon's glow illuminated a small patch of land. Her eyes naturally gravitated toward the shadow. Or rather, the individual that shrouded the light. His looming figure was reminiscent of the ghosts. However, he was far from ethereal. The grass beneath him was crushed by his weight. He was no enigmatic specter.

Her eyes squinted on the frame. His stature was... enormous. By no means as large as Dedue, but there was only one that guided her thoughts. His messy blonde hair and faint shades of blue on his armor told her who she was gawking at. The king himself stood alone in that field, his gaze fixed on the night sky.

Her ears perked at the grumbles that his lips. "Father, please... I will have her head." The words were faint. They required Byleth to walk closer to the spectacle.

"I- Glenn, goddess, I will avenge you. I will avenge you all. Give me time. Please give me more time," He was not speaking to stars. He was speaking to his phantoms. Byleth recognized his strife immediately. Even if she was not in an opportune position to see his troubled expression, she was well aware of his emotions from her emotions. The way he spoke was identical to her words shared with Claude.

Only, there was no reassurance. The way his voice cracked gave her the chance to glimpse into the conversation. His ghosts were not pleased. "Her head... It will be detached. Her body will be torn to pieces. You all will be satisfied. I... How many times must I tell you?" There was only pain in his voice. All his hope was channeled toward something... evil. She was unsure of what else to call what he said. It was something that she would have expected of the Death Knight.

Byleth was not about to absolve Edelgard of her crimes, but it was her smallest hope that her student was given a simple death. She wanted her to pass away without struggle, the executioner's blade hopefully. Her hand clenched at the thought. She had no room for sentimentality, not after she let Hubert go.

"No! No... She is no distraction. None of them are. They... will serve my mission well. My revenge will be fulfilled," His pitiful tone turned toward something viler. Darkness permeated his tone. She did not need to see his eyes to know of the depravity reflected in the pupils.

Dimitri was not her student, nor did they participate in any missions together. They had little that unified them. That being said, his struggle was familiar. His guilt was apparent. Byleth knew little of the Tragedy of Duscur, but she was a person that made a great effort to immerse herself in Fódlan's culture. Her narrow worldview had her at a disadvantage surrounded by so many nobles. It often settled on the likes of Ferdinand to assist in her education. In terms of Faerghus's recent history, she understood the king's troubled past. He was a survivor of something so brutal.

Her circumstances did not compare. Her guilt grew from her budding warpath. She carved a path of corpses, ranging from the likes of the Alliance alumni to her fellow teachers. She turned her back on everyone and stained the world red. Her incompetence was what stained her hands crimson. "Dimitri..."

Feral eyes shot her direction. Rather than be greeted by an awkward smile or an embarrassed chuckle, he charged at her and took her by the collar. The monstrous gaze harkened back to Felix's words. He was right, and she had a great task ahead. The same king that welcomed her with a smile snarled at her.

It took several seconds for his eyes to soften and for the darkness to recede. His hostility vanished in the span of seconds. Dimitri went from tormented to ashamed. "Professor...?"

The woman offered a sheepish nod in confirmation. "Oh... Oh! My apologies! I didn't mean to wake you. What ails you, my friend?" He was too quick to brush aside his episode. The woman felt uncertain on how to proceed, unsure if it was time to pry into his inner thoughts.

"Are you alright?" Her eyes showed only awareness, no room for concern or confusion. It was her thought to remain unnerved by what she witnessed.

He was quick to fall back on his softer side. "I am perfectly fine. Fret not. It was just a bad dream, nothing more." Though, his eyes flashed to fear. Beneath his regal visage, there was never-ending darkness. Byleth thought back to when she was dragged into the other realm by Solon. There was nothing in all directions. The traitor was not even sure if she was standing or falling. Even if it was mere moments before Sothis dragged her to her throne room, the sight was overwhelming. The feelings were similar. He was trapped there.

Byleth was unsure about how to proceed. The change in personalities was all too sudden. "Dimitri, I don't mind talking about it," Byleth stated bluntly.

The king preferred to act ignorant of her words. His smile remained courteous yet shallow. "What is there to discuss? I barely remember my dream anymore."

"Are you certain?" The former professor pressed once more. There was little she could do other than continue to suggest the thought.

Dimitri hummed and nodded his head, but his crystal blue eyes revealed some uncertainty. It was enough for her to make her attempt. The woman was focused on fulfilling Felix's concerns and assuring the Kingdom's victory, enough to test her luck on her only ally at the moment. "I heard you call out to your father and Glenn moments ago. Does that give any insight into your dream?"

The royal blinked at the mention of the two. His gaze momentarily darkened. "I am afraid not," He responded coldly. He was not in the mood to take the hint.

The female had little to work with. She was not exactly in a position to prod. Considering the subject matter, she was not playing it safe. He was not in the mood to open himself up to conversation. And yet, Byleth was not ready to give up. "Let me help you. I know what you must be going through."

Her concern and assumption were met with another glimpse into his primal emotions. He outright leered at her, the very woman that had him stumbling over his words weeks prior. "You don't know anything," He hissed. It was only after his outburst that he returned to his senses.

His expression turned meek yet territorial. He looked apologetic, but he was not about to answer her implications. "I am tired, professor. Please allow me the time to sleep." Dimitri practically begged for her to end their talk there.

"Very well..." Her words trailed off there. She had nothing more to say on the matter. There was little room for negotiation, especially when her conversation partner looked ready to retire. "Goodnight, Dimitri."

"Goodnight, Byleth."

Though, sleep was hard to attain. The traitor struggled once again to return to her slumber. Her mind went back to what awoke her. For what reason was she roused from her slumber? Her mind firstly went to Dedue and Mercedes. There was some reason to believe that they wanted her to see him. And yet, she was skeptical of the theory.

Dedue was very protective of his lord. His trust in her was variable. He seemed convinced to believe her motives, but the worth of Dimitri's life was not enough to chance on her, especially when a traitor was involved. Besides, he needed both trust in her as a person and her abilities. She gave him no reason to believe she could save Dimitri.

As for Mercedes, that possibility was a lot less likely than the retainer. Again, Byleth was not the professor for the Lions. She knew little of their habits. However, the long journey gave her enough chances to see the older woman enter a deep sleep and not be stirred until morning. She was likely not awake at that odd hour.

And on top of all that, there was not a soul around her when she arose. She heard no footsteps or any indication of a visitor. Her eyes wandered her space, looking for any sort of clues. The cover of darkness was not enough to obscure the ground. Only her tracks remained in the dirt. Not another pair to be seen.

She did find her answer before passing out again. A figure manifested within eyeshot of her. The grainy appearance coupled with a blank face told that the specters were involved. From the distance between her and the entity, it was hard to say who in particular. Whatever the case, she was far too tired to think more on the matter. Byleth was fast asleep in mere moments. She needed her rest for their arrival the next day.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm alive. I have no promises on the next chapter, but neither I nor the fic are dead. **

* * *

The final stretch of the journey was spent lost in her thoughts. The interaction with Dimitri still lingered in her mind. The lord held in his heart darkness. She heard whispers of the extent of his madness, only murmurs from Hubert and Felix's ramblings. Nothing was as substantive as their brief chat. It was nothing akin to the thoughts of grandeur by the Flame Emperor. Dimitri's vision was clouded by personal ailment. It was not debilitating, but she knew better than to ignore the dark clouds.

It was her willingness to overlook Edelgard's apathy that spurred the war. There were so many hints that she outright shrugged off, believing them necessary movements for some greater scheme toward progress. Her mind went as far back as Kostas and his attack on the lords. Her student was willing to incite war as far back as before the former professor's service to the Church began. Edelgard was implicated in Flayn's kidnapping. Even more so, she used the very opportunity to introduce herself and pitch her cause. She turned her back on Remire village, only giving empty platitudes after the crisis. She knew Monica's true identity, the assassin that cut down her father. All these details were available to the former professor at the Holy Tomb. Yet, she believed in El.

Byleth gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. She was not about to pretend that all was well. Her belief in the king was not shaken. That much remained true. If anything, she felt responsible for seeing him get better. He was the hope of Fódlan. His regime would usher the continent into a better age.

Her desire was to both dethrone the tyrant and install an enlightened despot. The very man that Dedue swore his allegiance to serve. Her conversation with him told of his confidence in Dimitri. Hubert was much the same. Unlike the dark mage, the fortress knight was an honest man. He showed his hand. He was a shield, not a dagger. A bonafide knight. Her glassy eyes landed on the city ahead, Fhirdiad.

It was by no means as grand as Enbarr. The Imperial capital was the continent's greatest city and an epicenter for culture. There was no way any location could compare. However, the Kingdom's heart was worth its dues. Poverty was easy to spot just by entering the gates. And yet, the famished and wounded looked resolved. For the people nearest the losing faction's seat of power, they seemed generally content with their lot in life. Food scarcity and civil unrest were likely present but less pronounced.

The reason why that was the case was obvious. The green-haired woman took notice of the priests and soldiers bearing the emblem of the Church. With Garreg Mach in the Empire's hands, the clergy's base of operations was seated in Fhirdiad. The Church offered the people of the city both prayers and bread. Zealotry was in the air. While the Empire and the Alliance were slowly purged of their religious elements, Seiros' name entered a renaissance in the very city they arrived in.

Her hand went to the helm that obscured her face. It was an idea that Dimitri proposed. He had one of his men offer up a smaller set of armor. The acceptable fit told that he procured the equipment likely from House Rowe over taking a spare from their company. The attire would hide her physical appearance from the Church. With a bounty on her head, there was bound to be hostility.

"Byleth?" She nearly jumped. Due to the sensitivity of her situation, hearing her name caused her momentary panic. Her eyes shot to Mercedes with a knowing look. The older woman had a habit of being a bit spacey. Current circumstances left her little room for slip-ups... barring her time pulse. Her manipulation of time had to be used sparingly, however. She was deep in enemy territory.

She knew better than to lower her guard in Dimitri's domain. Outside of elements like Cornelia and the dark cult, Rhea was bound to be hostile. "Lady Mercedes, please..." She played the role of a guard dutifully. Acting overly familiar with someone in the king's inner circle was not a wise move.

The plea earned an epiphany from the bishop. Her mouth formed an "o" at the realization. "Oh! I'm sorry," She was quick to apologize for her faux pas. Her words were genuine, enough to keep Byleth from being disappointed.

"It is fine," The younger woman sighed, "What was it not you wished to ask?" The cheery expression had her assuming it was not necessarily negative. Her mind went back to the night prior. The talk around the Death Knight, her brother Emile, surprisingly left the older woman on a better note.

"I was going to suggest that you attend tea... escort Annie and me to tea. I can imagine that the assignment will help you relax," The former professor was grateful for the bishop's consideration. Her friendship with the Lion was bound to be her only means of passing the times outside of training and strategizing.

Byleth was unsure if she truly deserved a reprieve. Her body was a vessel to correct the course of history. For the sake of sparing the continent from further bloodshed, she would sacrifice her budding emotions and tender heart for redemption. "I am grateful for the offer, but I must decline," She responded staunchly, "You needn't worry for me, Lady Mercedes."

Her plans were simple. She was to either report to Dimitri or await any of his orders. Anything else was frivolous and risky. Gaining the monarch's approval was one matter. Survival was the next step. Rhea and her cohorts were bound to make her role complicated. Her attention fell on the palace ahead. Many of the vacant rooms were filled with her former allies... former enemies? It was hard to say who was truly in her corner anymore. "You can give Lady Annette my regards."

Mercedes was quick to accept the request and offered a wide smile. "You can tell her yourself later. I am sure she would not mind welcoming you to Fhirdiad once you're settled." Their march had them nearing the great castle. It was only then that Byleth truly took in the swarm of the clergy. The emblem of the Church had her uneasy. As opposed to the Kingdom, the forces under Rhea were none too willing to accept her. She imagined that the archbishop was actively seeking her out most of all.

"I'll keep that in mind, milady," She meekly replied to the older woman. The newly appointed knight nearly forgot to give a proper response to the lady. The situation was starting to overwhelm all her senses. As a born mercenary, her life was dictated by her innate instincts. At that moment, her instincts shouted at her to flee.

Upon arriving at the first checkpoint, Mercedes' gaze shifted. Byleth followed her line of sight and noticed a small chapel. Her eyes were toward the rest of their company, particularly the king's carriage. He was in the process of being welcomed into his home. "Is this where we part ways?" The blonde asked, saddened by her early departure.

The other woman offered a curt nod. "I'm afraid so."

Before parting, they both offered the other a smile. Mercedes's gesture was far warmer and natural. Byleth's was somewhat crooked and invited suspicion. "If you are ever free, don't be shy." The blonde was not at all put off by her present company's awkwardness. She parted without a shred of discomfort.

Byleth continued to watch the woman disappear into the distance. She rejoined the company without another word. The visor on her helm hid her wandering gaze. Truth be told, it was her first time in Fhirdiad's castle. Unlike Enbarr, there were far few ornaments to line the halls. The decor consisted only of pelts and weapons, much her style compared to the luxurious vases and grand paintings. The then professor felt unnerved treading the imported rugs that filled Edelgard's estate. While they ventured further into the royal dwelling, there was little change in terms of the quality of materials.

Her gaze fell to the ground as she spotted more knights. The Knights of Seiros were everywhere. They mingled with the Kingdom loyalists like they were one and the same. This environment was far too dangerous for her to relax. Unlike the priests and priestesses of the faith, the knights knew her face well. Her father's tenure as Knight Captain and coupled with Alois's boisterous nature made her once a prodigal child to the order. Catherine too once sang her praise. But, her betrayal earned the ire of all her former allies. They sooner wanted her dead rather than on their side.

She did not blame them. Rhea's behavior earned some suspicion, but her rage was justified. Byleth had turned her blade on the woman and her people with the intent to bring them to ruin. She sought to realize Edelgard's dream of abolishing the entity entirely. It was only sheer luck that Dimitri accepted her. She trailed behind the king and his retainer, not at all wishing to draw any attention to herself. Officially, she was a new conscript in Rowe territory, a simple addition to his entourage. Her place in the Kingdom's knight order was supposedly near the bottom.

Yet, she was given no other orders than to follow the king. Dedue or the would-be guard captain said nothing to her. Without quarters or a general sense of layout, she would easily draw suspicion. That was not to say her best bet for surviving was remaining in Dimitri's range. She realized that as the king and his few remaining guards entered into the... war room.

Her face paled as she took in the occupants. Seteth, Alois, Catherine, and Gilbert were the faces she noticed immediately. None of them would likely treat her with any warmth. Barring Gilbert, the three others had reason to think her nefarious. Her father's former right hand, Alois, was tough to say. She believed he would think she desecrated her father's legacy. It was imperative none of them caught sight of her unmistakable mint eyes and locks.

"How fares the situation, your majesty?" Seteth began. His formalities were relaxed. As Rhea's advisor, his position likely allowed him to take a more casual tone. Granted, Dimitri was a big advocate of more direct speech.

The blonde offered a thin smile. "The reports I heard from Arianrhod tell that the Imperial invasion was pushed back. Reinforcements from House Rowe will further secure the fortress. Though, Cornelia's betrayal demands a more thorough screening of the broader army." The professional air around the king had Byleth momentarily awestruck. It was much the same with Edelgard and Claude when she first saw them. All three of them grew to be fine commanders. The Alliance deserved better than to be usurped.

She opted to remain with the other knights against the wall. The only one permitted to stand at Dimitri's side was Dedue. She stayed her tongue, not wishing to ever use her voice until she was vacated from the church's eye. Any clue could lead to her immediate downfall. For now, she needed to maintain as minuscule of a presence as possible.

Gilbert frowned at the almost harrowing news. The old knight was very expressive when it came to his emotions. His concerns were apparent before he even opened his mouth to speak up. "Your highness, you need not go on missions yourself. Your life matters more than anything else."

"I see no issues with any direct correspondences with the lords and generals," Dimitri was quick to respond. He crossed his arms and stood his ground. There was no stubbornness or grumbling. The monarch had command of the conversation and the room as a whole. He was larger than life, even with someone as tall as Dedue at his side. It had her momentarily in amazement.

His point was not enough to reassure the elder. His disapproval remained. "You could ask them to meet in Fhirdiad. We would do all we can to ensure your complete safety," The old knight suggested. He came from a place of care, completely intent on the preservation of his liege's life. In that way, Byleth secretly agreed with his sentiment. She shared the thought of ensuring Dimitri's preservation, even if it meant staying at his side constantly. Her time pulse would be his to command.

Despite being oblivious of her abilities and being well aware of the validity of Gilbert's words, the blonde shook his head to the notion. "That would only separate them from their territories or armies. We cannot afford to displace our troops at this crucial time. The fall of the Alliance has us fighting a two-front war." Their predicament truly did require maximum efficiency. Edelgard's victory _was_ almost assured. If not for her sudden departure, the top brass would have their minds solely on the march to the Kingdom's heart.

"Ailell certainly has become a _hotbed_ for violence," Alois added to the conversation. He sent glances around the vicinity, even turning his gaze to her. Her nonexistent heart nearly fell out of her chest at the attention. Thankfully, there was not a spark of recognition upon trying to catch her eyes. The visor worked to shroud her face entirely. Her father's friend continued to read the room. No one seemed to be entertaining his joke. Though, Byleth swore she spotted the king placing a hand over his mouth. "I'm, uh, sorry. That one just came to me."

The awkwardness lingered a few seconds more, much to the poor man's dismay. It was Seteth that cleared his throat and returned their collective attention to him. "Anyways, I should voice my agreement with Gilbert. Your life is vital for the war effort." There was no doubt that Dimitri was the last leg of both the Kingdom and the Church. His territory served as a base. His leadership unified the secular factions of the resistance against the Empire.

The blonde hummed to the man's input. "I assure you that I will be careful. I would rather not die either." His awkward chuckle at the grim topic was enough for Seteth to sigh and move on. There was no swaying the lord's foolhardy nature. Yet, his physical prowess was nothing to scoff at. Their time at the academy was told that he could handle himself well.

Seteth's eyes wandered to the knights present before he returned to the present discussion. "I should also mention the likes of Emperor and her Strike Force have been a concerning topic as of late." The shift in topics had everyone promptly reacting. Everyone had a stake in the state of Edelgard's place. Byleth already had an inkling of what was about to be said. A part of her hoped he was not too informed. Her whereabouts remaining a mystery was necessary for her survival.

"This is the first I'm hearing of this," Catherine finally butted into the conversation. Her behavior was consistent with how she was five years ago. The war changed little about her. That said, her age showed far more than Seteth. The stress of the ongoing conflict took a little toll on the man. Even for a simplistic mind like the holy knight, the bags under her eyes told of her state. "What's going on now?"

"A few informants stated a change in Edelgard's behavior. She has made no public appearances since her return from Derdriu." His answer attracted intrigue. Byleth too had to wonder what news he collected from the Empire. The eyes of spies went beyond hers at times. They had a greater chance of overhearing something sensitive, far too sensitive for a cold-hearted killer like herself. The former professor knew that some of her pupils saw her in a new light. The war made her appear more like a weapon than a mentor.

Catherine scratched her head at the knowledge. "So what? Maybe she's actually wimping." As crass as she put it, the older man humored her with a tired shake of the head. She was still a member of their round table. Her battlefield prestige out-shined her manners.

"If that were the case, then I would highly doubt she would have launched an attack on Arianrhod so brazenly," The reference to the fort had Byleth stiffen. The invasion was likely the talk of the castle. Nevertheless, he likely had enough intelligence to find an odd report of a green-haired woman armed with the Sword of the Creator. "On top of that, Hubert led the attack. Awfully suspicious when he was supposed to be under Edelgard's direct command, right?" His point stood. Until Arianrhod, her student participated in all major battles with the rest of their team.

It was Alois that reacted first to the implications. "What are you thinking then? Is she getting desperate or is this some kind of ploy?" There was genuine worry in his tone. The man was not devoid of fear or fury despite generally being cheery.

Seteth placed a hand to his face, likely contemplating the two thoughts. "I merely think something is off. This change in behavior and tactics seems rather unwarranted. With their victory in the Alliance, they would feel more inclined to continue their current strategy and use their momentum to launch a calculated strike. That is to say, if they can." All heads nodded along to the musings. Alois and Catherine both remained silent. Everyone was scrambling to find the missing puzzle piece, unaware the piece itself remained in the very room.

"Are you suggesting that they took heavier casualties than our estimates?" Gilbert added to the discussion. As a veteran knight, his presence in their council was understandable. Yet, the idea was not enough to convince Seteth to drop his suspicions.

The man scratched his chin. His attention was not all there at the moment. "Possibly. I cannot confirm my theory. All I know is that Edelgard is no longer present at the monastery. Hubert and his forces are situated along the southern border. None of this matches the accounts leading up to Leicester's surrender." Accounts of Edelgard's and Hubert's whereabouts were new for Byleth. She did not believe Hubert would remain on the battlefront for long. While a valuable member of her once proud Black Eagle Strike Force, his greatest use was at the Emperor's side.

Catherine frowned at the news, not at all keeping up with the unspoken words. Much of their discussion was spent crafting explanations. They all struggled to illustrate Edelgard's schemes. "Don't you think that's their intent then? They want to confuse us and make us unprepared for a sneak attack."

Once again, the answer was not enough to placate Seteth's thoughts. His expression still visualized his inquisitiveness. "That could be so, but this erratic behavior has us on _higher_ alert. They did not make use of their full momentum either." Recent events were what warranted this particular war council. The need for representation from the Kingdom and the Church was a testament to the gravity of the situation. If it was truly Edelgard's intent to strike the Kingdom, she lost the perfect opportunity.

"Might I interject?" Dimitri spoke up. All eyes fell on the monarch. The calm disposition of the blonde had everyone beyond curious to know what he had to say.

Gilbert quickly nodded to the question. Byleth learned some time ago about the old knight's relation to his homeland. As she consoled Annette years ago, the girl confessed her father's background as a high ranking knight in Faerghus' court. The man swore himself directly to the royal family. "Of course, your majesty."

Dimitri offered a small smile to his knight and faced the war council. He carried himself with the utmost confidence, unbothered by the gap in experience between him and the rest. "Rodrigue informed me of a few possible developments. For one, Lysithea was found escaping to the Kingdom. She was briefly collaborating with the Black Eagle Strike Force." The news was not earth-shattering, but the promise was enticing to the Church representatives.

"Did she say anything to give clarity?" Seteth promptly asked. A firsthand account of Edelgard's circle provided a chance to explain her tactics. Though, the former professor could go into greater detail. She knew best to let the monarch speak for her, lest she revealed her identity and be executed.

The king's small nod was enough to capture the whole of Seteth's attention. The green-haired man's hands gripped the table, braced for any sort of answer. "She relayed an _interesting_ message. The professor, Byleth, was caught in a scuffle near Arianrhod and was slain in the confusion." The aforementioned woman blinked at the news. Her confusion was thankfully obscured by her helm. Her mint eyes wandered to the others. Dedue and the other knights of the company looked unfazed by the news. That was not the case for the others.

Alois's reaction was the most pronounced. "She's dead?!" There was no glee in his voice. She knew he was resolved to kill her if need be, but she did not know if he would mourn. "Well, uh... she's with her father now." The knight's voice was small. His disbelief and sorrow were both suppressed by the setting. There was no room for remorse for a traitor.

"Are you absolutely certain?" Seteth on the other hand was candid with his surprise. His emotions were momentarily revealed. The thought of her death was likely out of the equation for him. Considering Rhea's involvement in her birth, Byleth wondered if Seteth was aware of her abilities. She imagined that most would think her immortal if they knew of her time pulses.

Dimitri once again affirmed the Church's advisor. "Lysithea witnessed the event firsthand. It was why she opted to reach out to us at this time. Both Rodrigue and Felix attested to me that her allegiance is to our cause." His even tone and unwavering gaze looked to reassure all present. Not a single soul showed any outright suspicion to his lie.

The news spurred further discussion. Seteth's sights returned to the map strewn across the table. "I see, that would explain recent events. The personal loss likely had Edelgard rethink her approach. This is _possibly_ good news." The emphasis on the word was noticed by Byleth. She imagined the man was not fully convinced of her death or rather... it had something to do with her relic being unaccounted in the report. Whichever the case, the man did not explain himself fully.

"It's great news! Lady Rhea will be quite relieved to hear this," Catherine chimed in with absolute glee. Even if they were acquaintances, the jealousy built up by Rhea's favor for Byleth mixed with bad blood at her betrayal gave mirth to the swordmaster's voice. She was ecstatic at the thought of the former professor's death.

Seteth gratified her thoughts with a reluctant hum. "I suppose that could be the case. For now, we have to use new information accordingly. Retaking the monastery should be more feasible now. We will need to be cautious." The uncertainty of Byleth's fate had him even more lost in thought. The turn of events caused by a single woman's alleged demise would likely come to change the entire war.

Alois looked to be in agreement there. "That would be most prudent," He acknowledged absently. The man's usual brand of optimism and confidence were depleted. "Say, could I be excused?"

"Of course, Alois. Our meeting has been brief, yet fruitful. I will need time to further refine the plan before discussing it in greater detail," The green-haired man was not paying any mind to the order's knight. He continued to study the map and defer back to his notes.

Gilbert approached Dimitri as the meeting casually concluded. "Your highness, I will take my leave as well. Would you like me to report back tonight on any updates within the city?" Regardless of his parenting or messy stubble, the veteran did his due diligence.

The selfless offer was met with warmth. "That would be appreciated. Thank you, Gilbert." Dimitri's kindness toward his allies was always constant. She remembered well the genuine concern he showed his peers in the mock battle. He lacked the same kind of wicked efficiency that Edelgard and Claude displayed. At first, she thought it a weakness. It seemed easy to exploit his gentle side. Yet, his sheer strength and strategy of minimizing casualties served him well.

With a curt bow, Gilbert left. The king said nothing as he led his escort from the room back to the winding hallways. Once they were out of earshot, he leaned in and whispered directly into Byleth's ear. His voice and proximity had her momentarily flinch. "Come, we have our own meeting to attend. Will you be silent the whole way there?"

Byleth took a moment to compose herself. She needed the time to let her emotions calm. The thoughts that spawned in her head were _inappropriate_. "I don't want people to recognize my voice. I am supposed to be dead." She responded once the king and his entourage were far enough from the Church's representatives.

"You're right," Dimitri stated with a frown, "but it was not wholly my idea that we act as if you died. The thought was to tie up any loose ends for the time being. We will have more time to think up a better explanation. Though, I should've asked first if it bothers you." His concern for her once again had her brain going places. She opted to ground her imagination and keep from thinking too much about his politeness. He was that way with everyone. She was not special.

"It doesn't bother me. It's wise. Grim, yet wise." Byleth admitted. The sight of Alois's momentary grief had her, however, think that it was imperfect. It was uncomfortable to play dead at such a time too. She already spent five years presumed as much.

Dimitri saw right through her words with a frown. How he read her so well was beyond Byleth. But, she was certain that his stare reflected his doubts. "I'll make it up to you later. For now, we must plan accordingly. Your whereabouts will not matter if you're presumed dead."

The woman was willing to go along with that line of reasoning. "They won't be trying to actively search for me, right?"

"Exactly. I cannot say how events will play out. So for now, our best bet is to keep your fate to ourselves. Them working under the assumption that you're no longer alive is not too far from the truth either," the Church needed not to plan around on the off chance she was alive and in waiting to strike. She was no longer a variable for the counter strike.

Byleth continued the thought. "If you said I was out of commission or missing, they would believe that the strike force's next attack would be imminent. They would think it a ruse or a minor inconvenience." They continued down the hall and rounded a corner. Dimitri opted for the other knights to guard the door as he motioned for the female and Dedue to follow him into the nearest room. Instead of his throne room or anywhere as grand, it looked to be his private chambers.

The blonde rewarded her thought with a smile. "You catch on quickly. You have yet to lose your wit."

In response to his comment, the woman raised an eyebrow. "And what's that supposed to mean?" She spoke naturally. It was hard to be formal or respect his station when he spoke to her so casually.

"N-nothing!" The monarch squeaked, "I was only surprised... It is strange to see you act so similar. What were five years to me was months to you, right? It is hard to wrap my head around." She received that comment so many times. Everyone either commented on her appearance or her personality. While she felt like she was growing emotionally in that short amount of time, some habits and mannerisms would never leave her. She still resembled the person she was at the beginning of her appointment as a professor. She resembled herself far more than most others.

"It's fine, really. I forget my place. I should be bowing my head and kissing your feet," She made use of her rare kind of humor. Her interactions with Edelgard were what had her warm to the idea of being so blunt with the highborns. She did not need to hold her tongue like she usually would wealthier clientele.

"No need for that! Please!" It took a moment for Dimitri to realize her joke. In his defense, her deadpan tended to make her sound serious. "Oh... I see." He muttered out before giving a hearty laugh.

Byleth matched his laughter with a polite chuckle, at least it was more than Dedue. The retainer said nothing, only focused on preparing some tea. The woman seated herself on a nearby chair. Before she could tease him, the blonde added on another thought. "You should remove your helmet. It is only the three of us here."

It took a full minute of weighing her options to concede to the suggestion. "If you think it wise," She finally responded. She placed the piece of equipment on the ground beside her. If someone knocked, she would be able to grab the headgear and have it on in seconds.

"I bet it was getting stuffy in it. Once I have a room prepared for you, you can get rid of the armor too." The man seemed eager to let her relax. As much as he wished to prioritize her comfort, being stuck in a holding cell and bound had her happy with any kind of arrangement.

"It would be unwise to start undressing in your room," She let the words leave her mouth without awareness. The gravity of the situation continued to elude her. Dimitri's disposition was more akin to Edelgard's than Rhea's or Seteth's. She felt permitted to act however she liked.

The thought had the poor king double over. "No, no, I meant nothing like... You're teasing me again. Goddess, I'm too easy." He took a seat across from Byleth. Dedue all the while offered the two cups and went to stand beside the door. The woman imagined that the retainer preferred standing watch than joining them in conversation.

Byleth chose to remain at ease in his presence. It was what made the king happy. "Do you regret taking me along?" She initially meant to ask the question jokingly, but the delivery had it seem like she had her doubts.

Rather than question in the sudden dip in mood, the king pondered the question respectfully. "I don't see why I wouldn't. You're good company. It's far better than the alternative."

"Alternative?" She wondered what exactly he meant. Was he referring to Dedue? He was not exactly the best for conversation.

"Some nights I spend in Lady Rhea's company," He admitted to her. The small confession earned more confusion.

Dimitri frowned, his blue eyes fell to the floor. "You may have realized by now, but I'm not what you may have thought of me as. I'm no paragon knight or perfect hero. I have my struggles. To combat my episodes, the archbishop took it upon herself to console me."

When Byleth felt a sudden urge to grip her helmet, he was quick to dissuade her with a shake of the head. "She will not visit unannounced. She prefers to send a messenger first to invite me over. You don't have to fear the thought of her barging in."

The reassurance sufficed. Byleth believed in the king's words. Her blind faith with him made it easier to breathe and settle in her seat. Her blind faith had her put her instincts to rest. She was safe. Dimitri ensured that she would not need to be on high alert. His place across from her was soothing. She knew it was wrong to betray her earlier sentiments. She knew that using her voice, taking off her helmet, and dozing off were all bad ideas. But, she trusted him anyways.

She was completely confident in the king's judgment. He grew greatly over the years… but he really was not perfect. As soon as her worries were in the back of her mind, someone did barge into the prince's room.

"Chef Dedue! Chef Dedue! I'm ready for our lesson."


End file.
